Overcoming Your Fear
by Pedz
Summary: A Severe Thunderstorm is threatening everyone in Adventure Bay. Ryder and the pups along with Max must help Rocky to overcome his fear of water, or Rocky could lose someone dear to him and even his own life. Does the Recycling pup have what it takes to overcome his fear? Or will he lose everything.
1. A Joke Gone Wrong

Chapter 1: A Joke Gone Wrong

It had been a fairly busy day for the Paw Patrol, five rescues in just one day. All included Marshall climbing to high places which resulting in him falling off his ladder only to be caught by Ryder and Chase. All the pups were exhausted and needed a bath badly

"I can't wait for a bubble bath!" Rubble said as they entered Katie's Vet Clinic

"Me too!" Zuma agreed walking behind him, followed by Chase and Skye

"Hi pups!" Katie waved "Your bath's are ready" she said folding towels

"YES! Me first!" Rubble ran and jumped in a bath splashing water on the floor

Katie laughed then carried several bars of soup to put on a shelf, but one fell on the ground

Rocky had stopped just outside the doors

"Rocky aren't you going in?" Ryder asked stopping next to him

"What? No, I don't need a bath" Rocky grinned

Ryder giggled "You don't have to have one if you don't want to" He smiled "But come in" he said then stood up and walked in

Rocky followed him, once inside he stopped and looked around "Where's Marshall?"

Seconds later Marshall came running in Katie's clinic not looking where he was going he slipped on the soup that Katie had dropped and slid across the floor

"LOOK OUT!" Marshall screamed heading for Rocky

Rocky sighed "I had to ask"

CRASH… Marshall hit Rocky which sent them both flying into the air, then they fell

"AHHH! NOOO!" Rocky yelled seeing Rubble's bath coming closer to him

SPLASH!

Both pups fell in Rubble's bath who laughed

"See Rocky? It's not so bad" Rubble said still laughing

Rocky sighed as Marshall resurfaced

"Oops sorry Rocky" Marshall grinned then flinched as soup fell on his head "Ow"

"You ok Rocky?" Chase asked looking at the wet pup

"NO! I'm all wet" Rocky sighed then growled at Marshall "Thanks Marshall!"

Katie giggled "Here Rocky, let me dry you" Katie said picking him up out the bath, then placed him on the ground

"Thanks Katie but forget it, I wish Marshall wouldn't be so clumsy!" Rocky said before he turned and glanced at Marshall in anger "I'm going back to the Lookout to dry off" he then walked out leaving Marshall hurt and confused

"Ryder? Is he mad at me?" Marshall questioned jumping out Rubble's bath "I didn't mean to slip over" he said looking like he was in about to cry

Ryder knelt beside him with a towel and started to dry him off "I'm sure Rocky didn't mean it Marshall, would you like me to talk with him?"

"No! I don't need you to talk to me" Rocky said standing at the doors still wet "I'm just tired of his clumsiness, and I didn't want a bath"

"Rocky I'm sorry" Marshall smiled at him

Rocky frowned shaking the water off himself "Just forget it" with that Rocky left and made his way to the Lookout

"Rocky please!" Marshall ran out of Katie's Clinic

"Marshall!" Ryder called but Marshall ignored him and chased Rocky

Rocky saw Marshall running behind him, so he ran towards the pup park (I'll get him back) Rocky giggled to himself, arriving at the park he took hold of a garden hose which had been used to clean the playground

"Rock? Where did you go?" Marshall asked stopping between the playground and the pool

Rocky jumped out from behind the slide and turned the hose on high "Lets see how you like being wet!" He giggled as the water sprayed out and hit Marshall

"ROCKY!" Marshall screamed as the water hit him causing him to fly backwards "AHHHH!" Marshall yelled he felt his head a tree, knocking him unconscious, he then fell to the ground.

Rocky laughed then suddenly stopped he quickly turned the hose off and ran over to Marshall who was lying motionless on the ground soaked

"Marshall? You ok?" Rocky asked nudging him "Marshall I'm sorry! It was a joke"

No answer Marshall remained unconscious

"Ryder! Ryder!" Rocky yelled into his pup tag "Ryder! Is Rocky, I played a joke on Marshall but he's not moving"

"Rocky slow down, where are you?" Ryder calmly asked

"The pup park, Ryder I didn't mean too" Rocky said tears falling down his eye's

Moments later Ryder appeared on the scene followed by Chase and Zuma who looked disappointed with Rocky

"Ryder I'm sorry!" Rocky cried As Ryder ran over to them

"Oh no!' Zuma said worried "Wyder is he ok?"

"I'm sorry!" Rocky said crying

Ryder knelt beside Marshall and picked him up "It's ok pup, I'm sure it was an accident" Ryder turned to Chase "Run back to Katie's and tell her I'm bringing Marshall in"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase replied running back to Katie's

Rubble and Skye were having a bath when Chase ran in

"Katie! Katie! Marshall's been hurt" Chase said tripping over towels on the floor "Ahhh!" He yelled tumbling towards Skye's bath

"Chase!" Skye yelled as Chase then fell into her bath

Chase sat up next to Skye "Sorry Skye" He giggled then blushed

"Chase? What happened to Marshall?" Katie questioned walking over to him, she picked him up out the bath and sat him on the ground "Here dry yourself" Katie smiled placing a towel next to him

"I'm not sure, but Ryder's bringing Mars…." Chase was cut off as Ryder entered carrying Marshall who was still unconscious, Rocky and Zuma followed behind him

"Oh my! Ryder bring him over here" Katie said pulling a small pup bed out "Lay him down"

"Ryder will he be ok?" Rocky asked worried and ashamed of what he had done

"Katie?" Ryder questioned watching her

Katie examined Marshall, from what she could tell there was no severe injuries "Ryder he's just unconscious, but he'll probably have a nasty headache when he comes too" Katie said placing an ice pack on his head "How did this happen?"

Rocky felt his face turn red as Ryder turned to him

"Rocky I'd like to hear what happened" Ryder knelt beside him

"I… I… Well… Ryder it was just a joke, I wanted to pay him back for wetting me" Rocky swallowed hard

"Well you did! You hurt him!" Chase snapped at Rocky "Nice going buddy"

Tears fell down his cheeks "I'm sorry!" Rocky cried

Ryder picked him up 'Rocky it's fine, but you need to apologize for hurting him when he wakes up"

"He probably won't forgive me" Rocky sighed "I don't blame him, it was a horrible joke"

"It's Marshall" Skye smiled

Zuma started having his bath "Yeah you should know Marshall by now dude"

"Marshall would always forgive anyone" Rubble added still in his bath

"The pups are right, it's not in Marshall's nature to not give you" Ryder said giving Rocky a pat then he turned to Katie "How is he?"

Katie smiled "He'll be fine Ryder, a few day's rest will do, so I'd like you to take him off duty"

Rocky felt worse he knew how much Marshall loved helping people and now because of him Marshall wasn't allowed to work

Meanwhile somewhere just outside of Adventure Bay a teenage girl named Hannah was out walking with her female Australian Cattle pup called Cassie along the seashore

"Cassie let's explore those cliffs" Hannah said looking at steep hill in front of them, cliffs were on the other side that went down in the ocean

Cassie was more sensible then Hannah "It doesn't look safe" Cassie warned looking at the cliff

"Oh come on Cassie, it looks like fun" Hannah said running up the hill

But Cassie loved exploring just as much as Hannah did "Alright, but keep away from the edge"

"Yes!" Hannah happily ran to the top of the hill, then sat down "Wow its beautiful up here" she said looking around

Adventure Bay could be seen in the distance

"Hey Cassie" Hannah said looking down at her pup "Thank you for saving me that day, if you didn't come a long when you did I wouldn't be here"

Cassie licked her owner's cheek "I told you it's fine, just doing my duty"

"Yeah but those buffalo would have killed me at Kakadu National Park, I'm so happy I chose to visit Australia, I'd never have met you" Hannah said scratching Cassie under her chin

"That was so long ago, seems like yesterday" Cassie said as a strong breeze almost blew them both backwards

"Yeah can't believe that was five years ago today" Hannah giggled laying on her back, Cassie laid on her stomach

Both drifted off to sleep, not knowing a storm had been moving in towards them

Back in Adventure Bay, Ryder and the pups had returned to the Lookout all apart from Marshall, Katie was keeping him at her veterinary clinic until he woke up.

Zuma was outside with Chase and Skye "Looks like a big stowm's moving in"

"Yeah looks like its going to be a big one" Chase said looking at big black thunder clouds over the sea

"I'll tell Ryder" Skye said running into the Lookout

Back at Katie's Veterinary clinic, Katie was still examining Marshall when he woke up

"K...Katie? Where am I?" Marshall asked confused "Ow my head hurts"

"Marshall good to see you awake, your head will hurt" Katie put an ice pack on his head, then bandaged it

"Huh? What happened?" Marshall questioned is head throbbing

Katie looked at him in concern "You don't remember?"

"No" Marshall replied confused

"What do you remember?" Katie asked checking his stats

"I remember playing on the beach watching Rocky trying to not get wet" Marshall giggled at the memory

"Marshall, that was 2 days ago" Katie examined his head "You don't remember anything passed then?"

"Huh? What no" Marshall was even more confused

Katie thought for a moment "Hmmm, ok well I'll give you some pain relief for your headache, then Ryder can come get you"

Marshall smiled sitting up, but as soon as he sat up his head throbbed even more causing his to lay down, he watched Katie bring a needle over she put it in his leg

"Give it awhile to kick in, I'll call Ryder" Katie pulled out her phone to call Ryder

Meanwhile Ryder was talking to Rocky about what happened

"Ryder it was an accident, I turned the hose on too hard" Rocky said tears falling down his cheeks "I didn't mean to hurt him"

Ryder thought for a moment "Well I have no choice but to punish you, but while I think of a suitable one, you may go play with the other pups"

"Ok Ryder" Rocky said as Skye walked in

Skye found Ryder talking to Rocky "Ryder! Ryder!"

Ryder turned around "Skye what's wrong?"

"There's a big storm moving in" She warned then frowned at Rocky who look like he'd been crying

"Thanks for tell me Skye" Ryder smiled as Rocky left the area "Skye, don't be to hard on Rocky"  
"But Ryder he hurt Marshall" Skye frowned

"I know, and he'll be punished for it but I want you pups to be nice to him" Ryder ordered

Skye sighed "Ok Ryder"

"Good pup" Ryder gave her an ear scratch then his pup pad rang, he answered it to see Katie's face "Hi Katie, how's Marshall?"

"Hi Ryder, Marshall's awake now" Katie smiled "He's having a drink right now, but I think he's good enough to go home"

"That's good news Katie" Ryder said walking out of the Lookout

"Ryder" Katie said looking concerned

"Yes Katie?" Ryder questioned "What's wrong?"

Katie took a deep breath "Marshall doesn't remember what happened"

"What?" Ryder said shocked "He doesn't remember?"

"Yes, Marshall is suffering from amnesia. It must have happened when he hit the tree" Katie said worried "Ryder, Marshall doesn't remember anything that happened during the past 48hours"

"Will he get his memory back?" Ryder questioned

"He should, but it will take time. Ryder He also has concussion, like I said before don't take him on any missions for a few days" Katie smiled "But you can come collect him"

"Ok, I'll be there soon" Ryder hung up as Chase walked over to him

"Ryder sir? how's Marshall?" Chase asked concerned

Ryder smiled "I'm just about to collect him" He looked around the yard and saw Rocky sitting under a tree alone "Chase can you go keep Rocky company?"

Chase looked at Rocky

"Chase what happened was an accident, don't be mad at Rocky leave his punishment up to me" Ryder said giving him a ear scratch

"Ok Ryder" Chase smiled enjoying the scratch

Ryder walked over to his ATV "You're in-charge while I'm gone"

"Alright" Chase said running over to Rocky, he stopped and watch Ryder drove off then walked and sat down next to Rocky who had been crying "Hi buddy"

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Rocky questioned "I thought you all hate me"

Chase shook his head "We don't hate you, just didn't like the prank you pulled on Marshall" he placed his paw on Rocky's back "But I know it was an accident, so I forgive you buddy" Chase smiled

A tear fell down Rocky's cheek "Thanks Chase but because of me Marshall's hurt"

The other pups saw Chase talking to Rocky, so they joined them

"Rocky you ok dude?" Zuma asked sitting down

Rocky shook his head "I hurt Marshall, a teammate"

"It was an accident" Rubble said laying under the tree

"Yeah don't beat yourself up about it" Skye smiled sitting next to Chase

"You pups don't hate me?" Rocky questioned as another tear fell down his cheek

"What?! Of course we don't buddy" Chase licked the tear off Rocky's cheek

"Ewwww! Chase!" Skye said feeling sick

Chase giggled "Salty!"

Rocky laughed

"Good to see you laughing dude" Zuma giggled then laid down

"I'm hungry" Rubble blurted out

"Oh Rubble! You're always hungry!" Skye giggled causing everyone to laugh

"Yeah lets go have lunch pups" Chase said standing up

All the pups agreed and made their way to the Lookout to have lunch

Ryder arrived at Katie's clinic when he was met by Mayor Goodway

"Hello Ryder, you should get back to the Lookout" Mayor Goodway said looking at the sky

"I'm here to pick up Marshall, he was hurt by accident" Ryder smiled "What's wrong?"

"Ryder there's a severe Storm moving in, the weather channel said it's a big one" She said as Chickaletta popped her head out of the Mayors purse "I'm taking Chickaletta home, she doesn't like storms"

"Ok cya Mayor" Ryder waved to her as he entered Katie's clinic

"Hi Ryder" Katie smiled finishing wrapping Marshall's head with a bandage to help keep the ice pack on "He's ready to go"

"Ryder!" Marshall grinned as Ryder approached him

Ryder knelt down besides Marshall's bed "Hi Katie, hello pup" he smiled "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok, my head hurts I don't know why" Marshall looked up at Ryder "I guess I must have tripped or something"

"Katie? Can I talk to you?" Ryder asked, Katie nodded and took him around the back "Didn't you tell him what happened?"

"No Ryder, I felt he wasn't ready. Besides don't you think Rocky should tell him?" Katie questioned

"I suppose so" Ryder smiled "Anyway thanks for taking care of him, I better get him home before the storm hits"

"Alright Ryder, and your welcome" Katie smiled as they went back in to where Marshall was

"Come on pup, lets go home" Ryder said picking Marshall up

"Ryder, take these" Katie handed Marshall some pills "It's for his head, he'll probably have a bad head ache, which may develop into a migraine"

Ryder nodded now holding Marshall

"And make sure he's away from a lot of noise, perhaps keep him in your room tonight" Katie smiled

"I will" Ryder said "Bye Katie, and again thank you" He exited her clinic then got on his ATV with Marshall sitting in front of him "You ready to pup?"

"Yup!" Marshall gave Ryder a lick

"Great, hold on tight" Ryder started his ATV and slowly drove towards the Lookout, he looked at the sky which was beginning to darken thick black clouds started to cover the once blue sky.

The pups just finished eating when Ryder arrived with Marshall

"Marshall!" They all yelled happy to see him

"Pups we need to be a little quieter, Katie's order's" Ryder placed Marshall down on a pup cushion "Marshall I'm going to set up an area for you in my room"

Marshall nodded "My head hurts" he moaned

"You alright?" Rubble asked sitting next to him

"Yeah how do you feel buddy?" Chase sat down on a cushion

"Its my head, I don't know what happened" Marshall's words made the pups look at each other

Rocky wasn't siting near the other's he was on the other side of the room

"Rocky?" Ryder said walking passed him "Go join them"

"Why? I'm pretty sure Marshall doesn't want to see me" Rocky frowned

Ryder knelt beside's him "Marshall is suffering from amnesia so he doesn't remember what happened"

"Amnesia?" Rocky looked at Ryder "He doesn't know I hurt him?"

"No, and Katie said don't tell him just yet" Ryder gave Rocky a scratch "Now go say hello"

Rocky nodded and slowly made his way over to the pups

"M...Marshall?" Rocky said behind Zuma and Rubble

"Hi Rocky" Marshall smiled "What are you doing back there?"

"Um I... I... Oh nothing" Rocky replied Zuma moved out of his way Rocky gulped seeing Marshall's head bandaged with an ice pack on "H...How are you?" he asked nervously

Marshall smiled at him "Fine apart from this headache"

"Oh, that's good" Rocky tried not to sound nervous but he couldn't help it "Do you remember what happened?"

"Nope" Marshall shook his head then yawned "I guess my clumsiness finally got me hurt" He joked

The pups didn't laugh at the joke which made Marshall curious, silence filled the room, until Ryder entered  
"Marshall I've set up an area for you to rest in my room, would you like me to take you there now?" Ryder asked kneeling besides him

Marshall shook his head "I'm fine here for now"

Ryder smiled and gently gave him a pat "Ok, but if you need anything just ask"

"Alright thanks Ryder" Marshall closed his eye's

Rocky looked at Marshall unable to take the pain of what he had done, he backed away from the group

"Wocky?" Zuma questioned "You alwight dude?"

"What's wrong?" Chase asked walking over to Rocky

"Leave me alone!" Rocky snapped back "Just leave me" With that Rocky ran out of the Lookout

Zuma and Chase went to run after him

"Pups let him have space" Ryder said but he was worried

"Ryder Sir what about the storm?" Chase asked

Ryder thought for a moment "If he's not back in half an hour we'll look for him"

Rocky was running along the shoreline, tears falling from his eye's he had no idea where he was going he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Until he came across Hannah and Cassie who were having a picnic

"Hello darling" Hannah smiled at Rocky "It's alright don't be afraid"

"Come join us" Cassie wagged her tail

Rocky felt scared by Cassie's size, she was twice the size of Chase

Hannah told Cassie to stay and walked over to Rocky "Hey what's your name honey?" She noticed Rocky's collar "Oh hey Cassie I think he's a member of the Paw Patrol"

"What?! Oh my gosh!" Cassie stood up and approached him "I'm a huge fan of you pups!"

Hannah took a closer look at his collar "Hmm, Recycling.. Oh you're the Paw Patrol's Recycling pup!"

Rocky nodded "Yeah I'm Rocky"

Cassie noticed Rocky looked depressed "Are you ok?"

"No" Rocky shook his head

"Come join us" Hannah smiled sitting down "Tell us what happened"

Rocky sat next to Cassie still frightened of her size "I hurt a friend, it was a joke and a terribly one, it resulting in a friend being hurt" Rocky explained

"It was an accident?" Hannah questioned

"Yeah, but now he has amnesia so he doesn't remember what happened" Rocky continued "We have to lie to him about it"

"I see" Hannah said looking at Rocky "Well this Storm is going to hit any moment would you like to stay with us?"

"I'd love to but Ryder would worry" Rocky frowned

"I'll call him for you" Hannah smiled standing up "Come on"

"Alright" Rocky followed Hannah and Cassie

They walked along a cliff's edge then up a small hill and over it

"There it is" Hannah pointed to a small caravan "Lets go"

"Race you Rocky?" Cassie giggled

Rocky knew he had no chance but agreed, the two pups raced off together

What they didn't know was the Storm was severe and was heading straight for them, accompanied by Gale Force Winds, Heavy Rain and possible flooding

To be continued


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

All of the pups had fallen asleep on the pup cushions, all apart from Marshall he couldn't shrug this feeling something was wrong, everyone was hiding something from him, but Marshall could figure out what it was. He slowly got up of the cushion, ignored his head throbbing and began to walk past the sleeping pups. Chase turned over just as Marshall was passing him, causing Marshall to jump

"Marshall?" Chase opened one eye "Where are you going?"

"Shhh Chase, I... I... I... I'm going to relieve myself my bladder feels like its going to explode" Marshall giggled "Go back to sleep"

Chase giggled and closed his eye

Marshall sighed and made his way out of the Lookout, once out he walked across the back lawn and sat at the edge of the backyard near the wooden rails which overlooked the sea.

"What happened to me? Why wont anyone tell me the truth!" Marshall said to himself "And why did Rocky walk off like that? Did I do something wrong?"

"I can answer that" Marshall jumped in the air two arms caught him, he looked up to see Ryder smiling

"Ryder!" Marshall swallowed hide "Sorry Ryder I know I should be resting but I... I..." Marshall was cut off

"It's alright Marshall I understand" Ryder sat down with Marshall "We didn't tell you the truth because Katie said you weren't ready" He said placing Marshall on his lap

Marshall swallowed hard "What happened? How did I get hurt?"

"It was an accident, one of the pups played a joke on you" Ryder looked over the sea the Storm could be seen in the distant moving towards them "I know you don't remember Marshall"

"It was Rocky wasn't it?" Marshall had figured it out "Rocky hurt me?"

Ryder nodded "Yes, he's taking it pretty hard, which is why he ran away"

"We have to find him!" Marshall attempted to stand up but hesitated he held his head

"First thing we need to do is check your head" Ryder smiled "Then we'll look for Rocky"

"But Ryder! Rocky's more important" Marshall smiled "He's my buddy, I have to talk to him"

"Marshall I know, but you're still hurt" Ryder stood up holding Marshall "Besides it's almost dinner time"

"Ryder please call Rocky" Marshall begged him

Ryder didn't get time to answer as his pup pad rang, he held Marshall with one hand then took out his pup pad

"Hello Ryder here" He answered a teenage girl's face appeared

"Hi darling, I'm Hannah just informing you we found your pup Rocky"

"Is he ok?" Ryder questioned her

"Oh he's completely fine hun, well he's a bit upset and not to mention he's hungry" she giggled

"Can I talk to Rocky?" Marshall asked looking into the pup pad

"Hi there well ain't you the cutest dalmatian I've ever seen, Marshall right?" Hannah said smiling

Marshall nodded "Is Rocky there? Can I..."

Ryder cut him off "Marshall, wait till Rocky comes home then you can talk to him"

Hannah agreed "Ryder sweety, is it ok if Rocky stays with me tonight? He seems depressed and I don't think it's a good idea to let him walk home with that Storm coming to"

"Hmm" Ryder thought for a moment, leaving one of his pups in the hands of a complete stranger but there was something about this girl, something that made Ryder trust her "Sure he can"

"Thank you, we'll return him to you in the morning" Hannah smiled then hung up

Ryder looked down at Marshall in his arm he was crying, he put his pup pad away then took hold of Marshall with his other hand "What's wrong pup?"

"Why is Rocky depressed? You said it was an accident" Tears dripped from Marshall's cheeks onto Ryder's arms

"He took it hard, and yes it was an accident" Ryder took a deep breathe "I want you to focus on getting better"

"But Ryder it's just a headache" Marshall objected "Rocky's more important then me"

Ryder frowned at him "Marshall! It's more then a headache, you have amnesia and hit your head hard"

"So?" Marshall choked on that word then gulped seeing the look in Ryder's eye's "Ryd..."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind almost knocked Ryder over, the Storm had reached Seal Island and was heading for them

"Enough talk, we need to get inside" Ryder started to run towards the Lookout, the wind started the blow strong causing Ryder to almost drop Marshall several times "Hold on pup almost there... WOAH!"

Ryder lost his balance as the wind knocked him over, Marshall fell out of his arms he rolled a few times then came to a stop under a tree

Quickly getting to his feet Marshall turned around to see Ryder holding his knee "Ryder! Are you ok?" Marshall ran over to him

"I hurt my knee" Ryder looked down at his knee, Marshall was quickly by his side

"Let me see" Marshall examined it "Can you walk?"

Ryder stood up "I think so" He started walking towards the Lookout doors then stopped

"Ryder?" Marshall stopped next to him

"I dropped my pup pad" Ryder said turning around

Marshall looked and saw his pup pad laying on the grass "I'll get it" He smiled running off

"Marshall!" Ryder called out "Its to dangerous come back!" The wind carried Ryder's voice away, Marshall never heard his call

The wind howling outside woke the other pups up

"Hey where's Marshall?" Rubble questioned noticing he was missing

Chase yawned "Huh? Oh he said he needed a pee, but that was awhile ago"

"Pups!" Ryder called limping through the doors then fell on the floor

"Ryder!" They all said running over to him

Chase got to him first "Ryder sir are you ok?"

"Where's Marshall?" Skye asked

"Pups you need to help Marshall he's out there" Ryder pointed outside

"I'll get him" Chase said running out

"Me too!" Zuma ran behind Chase

Rubble and Skye stayed with Ryder

Marshall had almost made it to Ryder's pup pad when the wind caught him pushing him backwards, Marshall forced himself forward against the wind. Finally reaching the pup pad he bent down and picked it up with his teeth, a strong gust of wind hit Marshall he got thrown through the air still holding onto Ryder's pup pad just as Marshall was almost blown off a cliff, paws grabbed him

"You alwight?" Zuma asked pulling Marshall away from the cliff with Chase's help

Marshall fell to the ground next to Chase "Thanks pups" the pup pad fell from Marshall's mouth only to be caught by Chase

"Come on buddy lets get you inside" Chase smiled helping Marshall stand

Marshall fell on Chase unable to walk "I... Can't"

"Don't wowwy we'll help" Zuma said bringing himself next to Marshall

Both pups used their body weight to keep Marshall standing, the wind pushed them along

"You're doing great buddy" Chase said giving Marshall a smile

It wasn't long till they reached the Lookout door's, all 3 pups got blown inside the doors shut behind them leaving the pups panting heavily on the floor

Ryder had bandaged his knee and made his way over to the 3 pups

"Pups you all ok?" Ryder questioned taking his pup pad from Chase

Chase and Zuma nodded then looked at Marshall

"Marshall dude?" Zuma got up and took a few steps to him "Marshall?"

Marshall's head was aching his vision was blurry "I'm... I'm ok" He said attempting to stand to his feet only to start falling over

Zuma quickly brought himself to Marshall's side yet again, he flinched when Marshall fell on him almost causing himself to collapse with Marshall's weight against his body

"I got you dude" Zuma smiled putting his nose under Marshall's neck, Zuma's legs started to wobble

Within seconds Chase was by Zuma's side, then Rubble and Skye. They all helped each other walk over to the pup cushions, upon reaching them Ryder picked Marshall up to examined him. Zuma sighed then laid down

"You ok Zuma?" Rubble asked laying next to him

"I'm alwight" Zuma flashed a smile, when Rubble's stomach growled causing everyone to giggle

Ryder stood up holding Marshall who was nearly unconscious "Pups I'm going to take a better look at Marshall, then I'll get you all your dinner"

"Ryder sir? What about your knee?" Chase questioned

"Oh my knee is fine, only hurts a little" Ryder smiled "Get some rest pups" He held Marshall tightly in his arms then limped off to his room, he placed Marshall on his bed

"Ryder I'm sorry" Marshall blurted out regaining his sensors

Ryder turned around with an ice pack "There's nothing to be sorry for" He said sitting on his bed next to Marshall then removed the bandage around Marshall's head

"Rocky's depressed because of me" Tears formed in Marshall's eye's "I remember what happened"

"Your memory came back?" Ryder asked placing and ice pack on his head "It wasn't your fault"

"Yeah it was, because I'm clumsy" Marshall said tears falling down his cheek's "Why am I so clumsy?"

Ryder took Marshall and held him in his arm's "Your clumsiness is what makes you, you" he smiled "Wait till Rocky comes home then you can talk to him, but right now you and the other pups need to rest"

A smile grew on Marshall's face, Ryder wiped the tears from his cheeks "Ryder? Can I stay with the other pups?"

"Sure, but I'll get Katie to swing by to check you over before the storm hits" Ryder said picking Marshall up

"Why? I'm..." Marshall stopped he could see the worry in Ryder's eye's "Alright" he smiled as Ryder gave him a pat and placed a blanket over him "Thank's Ryder"

Seconds later Chase burst in Ryder's room

"Chase?" Ryder said turning around

"The Storm's hit Ryder sir" Chase looked at Marshall

Ryder followed Chase out his room, leaving Marshall alone who started drifting off to sleep.

The wind was howling outside, lightning and thunder blasted all around the Lookout then the rain hit, huge rain drops fell on the ground they sounded like someone was throwing rocks.

Meanwhile at Hannah's and Cassie's campsite, they just finished dinner when the Storm hit. The wind was that strong it made the caravan shake from side to side

"We're not going to get blown away are we?" Rocky asked as thunder blasted outside

Cassie giggled "Don't worry Rocky the caravan is tied down"

Hannah sat next to Rocky and Cassie "We've been in worse storms then this"

The caravan shook violently

"I want Ryder!" Rocky cried out shaking in fear

Cassie and Hannah moved closer to Rocky, Hannah put him on her lap then put her arms around him and Cassie

"Everything will be ok sweety" Hannah said pulling a blanket over him and one over Cassie

All of a sudden there was a cracking noise followed by a loud BANG, the Caravan fell on it's side trapping Rocky, Cassie and Hannah. All 3 were knocked unconscious

"Cassie?" Hannah said opening her eye's "Cassie? Are you ok?" She looked around and found Cassie unconscious next to Rocky "Wake up!" her attempts at waking them failed, water started filling the caravan

Back at the Lookout, the lights started flickering then in seconds the power went completely out

"AHHH!" Rubble screamed causing the pups to laugh

"Oh Rubble its just a power outage" Skye giggled

Rubble stood up "But no power means we're trapped in here"

"I'd rather be trapped in here then out there in the Storm" Chase said laying down

"Pups are you all ok?" Ryder asked walking in with some torches

"We're fine" Chase yawned then closed his eye's

"How's Marshall?" Skye questioned walking over to him

Ryder knelt down but flinched because of his knee "He's sleeping"

"Wyder? how's you knee?" Zuma asked

"Its ok" Ryder smiled

Seconds later Marshall walked in, not being able to see where he was going he tripped over a toy and slid across the floor, passed Ryder and ZUma

"LOOK OUT!" Marshall warned heading for the pups, too late...

CRASH

"Ow" Skye said sitting on top of the pup pile

Ryder laughed then walked over to the pups who were in a pile on the cushions "Everyone ok?"

One by one the pups got off the pile, Marshall was nowhere to be seen

"Hey where's Marshall?" Rubble asked looking at the floor

"Marshall?" Chase said looking around "Where are you buddy?"

Ryder noticed a pup cushion was missing then shone the torch to a corner of the room, and there was Marshall underneath it his head against the wall, Ryder walked over to him

"Marshall you alwight dude?" Zuma asked following Ryder

"Huh? Who turned out the lights!" Marshall said trying to get the cushion off him

"Its a power outage" Ryder said picking the cushion up "You ok pup?"

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled getting to his feet "The storm scared me" he said walking over to the other pups "Sorry about that pups"

They all giggled as the storm went quiet outside

"It's alwight dude" Zuma said sitting down on a cushion

"Yeah don't worry about it" Chase grinned

"I guess I should be more careful huh?" Marshall said almost falling over but Ryder caught him

"Careful, are you ok Marshall?" Ryder asked holding him in his arms

Marshall nodded "I'm fine"

"Looks like the Storm's finished" Skye said looking out the Lookout doors

The power came back on

"I think your right Skye" Ryder said taking Marshall into the elevator "I better check to see if there's any damage, pups check your pups houses" He said as the elevator doors closed

The pups all went outside as Ryder walked into the Observatory with Marshall, placing Marshall down on a pup cushion, Ryder was about to look through the telescope when a call came through Ryder's pup pad

"Hello Ryder here" He said then saw Hannah's face "Hi Hannah how's it going?"

"Ryder I need help! The storm blew my caravan over! Rocky and my pup are unconsciousness" She showed Ryder through her phone

"Don't worry Hannah, no job is too big! No pup is too small! We'll help you!" With that Ryder hung up then pressed his pup pad "Paw Patrol to the Lookout!"

"Ryder's calling" All the pups said running into the Lookout, once they reached the elevator they noticed Marshall was missing

"Hey where's Marshall?" Rubble said looking at the other pups

"He's with Ryder" Skye pointed out remembering Ryder took Marshall with him

Back with Hannah, Rocky and Cassie the water continued to pour into the caravan, the Storm was still raging on, but had passed over Adventure Bay

"Cassie wake up!" Hannah attempted to wake her

Rocky moaned then opened his eye's instantly realizing he was laying in water "AH! NO! WATER!" He screamed causing Hannah to jump

"Rocky? What's wrong?" Hannah asked wadding through the water to him

"Water! I don't like water!" He screamed trying to escape the water

"Rocky! Hun don't walk on the window" Hannah warned worried the glass would break because the caravan was on its side "Come here" Hanna said picking Rocky up

Cassie started coughing then opened her eye's, the caravan was filling up with water she was on a mattress, Hannah was holding Rocky

"Hannah? What happened" Cassie questioned but quickly remembered

The water started pushing the caravan towards an edge of a cliff

"WOAH!" Hannah yelled almost losing her balance "Hold on!"

"Why does it have to be water?!" Rocky frowned as sunlight shone through the other window which was above them

Hannah looked up "I guess the Storm's passed"

"Why are we still moving then?" Rocky questioned holding on to Hannah

Cassie thought for a minute "Maybe the rain caused a flash flood?"

"Hmm maybe" Hannah said suddenly the caravan hit something hard causing Hannah to lose her balance

"NOOOOOO!" Rocky cried falling into the water "HELP!"

Cassie jumped off of the mattress and into the water she grabbed hold of Rocky and helped him back on the mattress

"Are you ok?" Cassie asked Rocky

Rocky shook the water off himself "Thank's Cassie, but I'm wet"

"We all are wet, and ouch" Hannah said standing up then touched her ribs "I think I've broken something" She frowned

"Ryder! Ryder!" Rocky called through his pup tag "Ryder! It's Rocky!"

"Rocky? Are you alright?" Ryder's voice came through

"Ryder help!" Rocky screamed then again the caravan hit something causing everyone to fall into the water

Silence filled the caravan

The caravan began to move again, slowly heading towards a cliff. Below the cliff were sharp rocks, Ryder and the Paw Patrol would need to hurry if they have any chance of saving Rocky, Hannah and Cassie

To be continued


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Upon reaching the Observatory, Marshall was there waiting inline as the other pups exited the elevator and sat down next to him

"Paw Patrol Ryder for action..." Chase paused "Well almost all of the Paw Patrol, Ryder sir we're one pup short" Chase said noticing Rocky wasn't there

"Thank's for coming pups, and yes Chase Rocky is the one we need to rescue" Ryder said pressing a button as the screen came down "We need to jump on this one quickly"

"Oh no! Poor Rocky!" Skye said in a worried voice

"Rocky is with a girl named Hannah and her pup, they are camped just outside of Adventure Bay" Ryder said getting cut off by Marshall

"What happened Ryder?" Marshall questioned

"Let me finish" Ryder raised an eyebrow at him

"Sorry Ryder" Marshall lowered his head

Ryder continued "As I was saying, Rocky is with Hannah the storm is still effecting them resulting in flooding. The caravan they are in is being swept off an edge of a cliff"

"We need to save them!" Rubble yelled out  
"I know, and we will. I'll need all paws on deck for this one" Ryder pressed Chase's symbol "Chase I need you ready with your winch and net"

"Chase is on the case" Chase said standing in front of the group

Ryder then pressed Zuma and Skye's symbol "Alright! Skye I need you ready with your harness, Zuma we need you below the cliff in-case it goes over you may need to rescue them from the water"

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye stood and sat next to Chase

"Let dive in" Zuma replied sitting next to Skye

"Great!" Ryder pressed Marshall's symbol

"But Ryder Katie said Marshall can't go on missions" Rubble said confused

"Rubble I know" Ryder turned to Marshall "Marshall I'll leave you here but I may need you so be ready in-case I call. I've asked Katie to come keep you company" Ryder smiled

"I feel fine, I can help" Marshall frowned

Ryder raised an eyebrow

Marshall lowered his head "Ok I'll stay"

"Good" Ryder gave him a pat then pressed Rubble's symbol "And Rubble I need you and your digger, we may need to use your crane"

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble looked at Marshall who had an disappointed facial expression

Katie entered the Observatory "Hi Ryder, pups" She smiled walking next to Marshall, placing her first aid bag on the ground

"I don't need a puppy sitter" Marshall mumbled under his breath

"Pardon Marshall?" Ryder questioned raising his eyebrow at him once again

Marshall froze "Huh? Oh Nothing!"

"Katie watch over Marshall for me" Ryder said then looked at Marshall

"Why! I can look after myself" Marshall objected

Katie knelt besides him "We know, but I'd like to give you a check up anyway" she smiled

Marshall sighed "Alright"

"Thank's Katie" Ryder turned to the rest of the pups "Lets go! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder ran to the pole, and slid down it as the pups went down the slide all apart from Marshall

"Marshall I want to check your stats" Katie smiled at him

"Ok Katie" Marshall said as Katie gently picked him up, she then sat down on a chair with Marshall on her lap "Let's check your vision first"

"My vision? Why? I can see fine" Marshall looked at her confused

Katie giggled "Alright Marshall, I'll skip that one. how does your head feel?"

"Hurts a bit, but I feel fine" Marshall replied

"Hold still for me" Katie smiled then examined his head, there was a rather large lump on the back of his head "This wasn't here when I saw you last"

"Maybe its come up since then?" Marshall questioned "I've had headache's but not bad ones"

Katie didn't believe him judging by the size of this lump she was sure he was suffering from migraine's "I'm going to give you some pain relief"

"Pain relief? I don't need it" Marshall said trying to convince her

Katie spoke softly "Marshall I know you've been getting migraine's"  
Marshall froze shocked "Well just little ones"

"Take these" She said giving him to tablets "They will help, and also I'd like you to put ice on your head at least four times a day"

"Alright" Marshall smiled giving her a lick on the cheek "Thanks Katie"

"Your welcome, are you hungry?" Katie asked pulling out some pup treats from her bag, which made Marshall's eye's light up 'I'll take that as a yes" She giggled

Marshall wagged his tail, Katie threw him a treat within seconds it was eaten

"You're very hungry huh?" She giggled throwing him another treat "I'll get you some pup food" Katie smiled

"Thank you Katie, I'm thirsty too" Marshall said now laying on a pup cushion next to Katie

"I'll get you your bowl" She smiled walking into the elevator "Wait there"

Marshall nodded, but as soon as she went down the elevator Marshall was off the cushion and down the slide, once at the bottom he got into his EMT truck and drove away

"MARSHALL!" Katie called running out of the Lookout doors "Come back!" she then pulled her phone out to call Ryder

Meanwhile Ryder and the Paw Patrol were approaching Hannah's campsite, which was a mess. The storm had moved away now over Jake's Mountain, leaving a muddy and slippery ground

"Careful pups" Ryder said stopping his ATV where the caravan use to be "Skye can you see the caravan?" He asked as she flew over head

"I'll look" Skye responded looking through her binocular's "I see it! Ryder it's almost over the edge! Hurry!"

"Zuma go down to the water, Rubble and Chase follow me" Ryder said driving off, he followed the caravan tracks

Zuma headed off to find a way down, while Rubble and Chase followed Ryder

In the caravan Rocky was petrified, until the caravan came to a complete stop but started tilting downwards

"AHHH! I'm to young to die!" Rocky screamed out

Cassie sat besides Hannah who was holding the scared Rocky

"We'll be ok" Hannah said trying to lift Rocky's spirit

Cassie heard faint noises she lifted her ears up to hear it clearly

"What is it?" Hannah asked looking at her "What can you hear?"

Rocky tried to hear it "I can't hear anything"

Hannah smiled "Cassie has very good hearing"

"Shhh" Cassie hushed them "It sounds like vehicle's? and a helicopter"

"Ryder! and the pups!" Rocky jumped with joy "We're going to be rescued!" he jumped out of Hannah's arms which caused the caravan to tilt more

"Rocky stay still, any sudden movement's may make us go over" Cassie warned

Without warning the caravan door swung open wide causing the water inside to pour out, Cassie being closest to the door was swept out first

"CASSIE!" Hannah yelled watching in horror as her pup disappeared out the door "CASSIE!"

Zuma had arrived on his hovercraft just in time to see the Australia Cattle pup hanging out of the caravan holding onto the door with her paw's "Wyder!"

Ryder and the pups just made it to the caravan when Zuma's call came through

"Zuma? What's wrong?" Ryder questioned knowing something was wrong by the tone in Zuma's voice

"Wyder! The caravan is almost over the edge, and there's a pup about to fall in the water!" Zuma called out staring at Cassie

"Alright Zuma I need you ready in case she falls" Ryder said getting off his ATV then turned to Chase "Chase your winch"

Chase nodded "Ruff! Winch!"

"Great, attach it to the caravan but carefully" Ryder instructed "And Rubble I need your crane to help stabilize it"

Rubble used his crane and attached it to the caravan roof

"Gently Chase" Ryder said on the edge of the cliff looking at Cassie "I'll get you" he said to her

"Thank's mate" Cassie smiled but was losing her grip on the door

"Ruff! Winch in!" Chase's winch slowly pulled the caravan back over the cliff

When the unthinkable happened, there was a creaking noise followed by a snap

"AHH!" Cassie screamed as one of the door hinges broken off "Help!"

"CASSIE!" Hannah cried out from inside the caravan

Another snap was heard followed by Cassie's screams

"Zuma!" Ryder called "You need to save her!"

Zuma moved his hovercraft under the falling pup

Cassie hit the water with a hard THUMP then started sinking, Zuma responded by jumping in after her but she vanished from sight he then used his torch from his pup pack to look for her under the water, minutes passed.

Chase's winch pulled the caravan to saftey Ryder quickly ran in to see Hannah in tears holding Rocky who had fallen unconscious in her arm's

"It's ok your safe" Ryder said taking Rocky out of her arms "My other pup is saving your pup"

Hannah flashed a smile then followed Ryder out of the caravan "Please save her, she's all I have in this world"

Ryder nodded as Rocky regained consciousness "Rocky you alright?"

Rocky slowly opened his eye's still frightened thinking he was in the caravan he began shaking

"Rocky you're safe now" Ryder held him tightly "Look at me pup"

"Ry...Ryder? Am I dead?" Rocky questioned

Ryder giggled "No your not dead, do you feel ok?"

"I'm... I'm..." Rocky paused seeing tears falling down Hannah's cheeks "Where's Cassie?"

"We need to go Ryder sir" Chase interupted as Skye had just called in "Zuma needs help"

Ryder agree'd and let Hannah ride on his ATV with him as Rocky went with Chase

Back in the water Zuma was still searching, when Ryder and the Paw Patrol arrived at the beach just down from the cliff's with Hannah

"Ryder it's Skye" She said in her pup tag

"Go ahead Skye" Ryder answered

Skye took a breath "Ryder Zuma's been under the water too long"

Ryder looked at the water Zuma's hovercraft was all that could be seen "Hannah please wait here" He said transforming his ATV into a hovercraft. then drove out on the water, he stopped next to Zuma's hovercraft "Zuma?!" he called out "Zuma where are you?!"

Nothing

Skye watched from her helicopter as the waves slammed against the rocks, then she spotted something "RYDER! Left of you near that big rock"

Quickly moving his hovercraft in the direction Skye had said Ryder saw Zuma, trying to keep himself and Cassie afloat

"Oh no!" Skye watched in horror as Ryder pulled both pups from the water then towed Zuma's hovercraft to shore

Hannah ran over and took hold of Cassie, she laid her down in the sand

"Zuma? Zuma? Can you hear me?" Ryder said laying his pup across his lap "Come on Zuma!"

Rubble, Chase, Rocky and finally Skye crowed around them

Zuma started coughing and spitting out water, Ryder responded by turning him on his side and gently pat his back "Bring it all up"

"Help! Cassie's not breathing!" Hannah screamed not knowing what to do "Someone help her!"

Ryder left Zuma in his pups care and went to help Hannah, realizing he needed Marshall he pulled his pup pad out that was when Katie called

"Ryder? It's Katie, Marshall's heading your wa..." Katie was cut off

"I know" Ryder turned around to see Marshall's EMT truck driving towards them on the beach, he hung up on Katie "Marshall, thank goodness your here"

Marshall got out of his truck and ran towards Hannah "What happened?" he asked running passed Rocky

"She fell in the water" Ryder explained

"Please help her!" Hannah begged

Rocky froze when Marshall passed him, he couldn't stop thinking about what he done to Marshall

"Wocky you alwight?" Zuma asked opening an eye

"Zuma!" All the pups said giving him a hug

"I'm fine Zuma" Rocky smiled trying to take his mind off Marshall

Zuma sat up with Chase's help "What happened?"

"You saved the other pup buddy" Chase smiled

Zuma turned his head to Ryder, and Hannah who were both crowded around the pup "Is she ok?"

Skye shook her head "We don't know"

"Marshall has to..." Rubble paused noticing the way Rocky acted in the mention of Marshall's name "Rocky he doesn't hate you"

"So Zuma how are you?" Rocky asked immediately changing the subject

Zuma laid down to rest "I feel alwight, just tired"

Marshall made it to Cassie he placed his ear on her chest "I need space" Marshall said listening, Ryder and Hannah moved out his way "I need to perform CPR" He said pressing his paws against Cassie's chest, then breathed into her mouth he repeated this for several minutes, sweat poured down his face still Marshall kept going pressing down and breathing in her mouth, it came to the stage were Marshall was on the edge of collapsing

"Marshall, she's gone" Ryder sat down next to him "Marshall"

"NO! She can't be!" Hannah cried walking backwards "She can't be..."

Marshall ignored Ryder and kept trying to being Cassie back, he ignored his migraine which suddenly exploded in his head and kept going

Ryder put his hand on Marshall's back "She's gone, enough"

"No!" Marshall pushed Ryder's hand off "I'm not giving up" he stated breathing heavily, with the last bit of his strength he forced his paws down on Cassie's chest, almost straight after his paws connected with her he collapsed into Ryder's arm's

"Marshall enough is enough, you've exhausted yourself" Ryder said holding Marshall "You did good pup" He smiled but his eye's were fixed on the grey and brown Australian Cattle pup

Marshall shook his head leaped out of Ryder's arm's and started CPR again

"Marshall! Stop!" Ryder frowned "You've done all you can do"

Tears filled Marshall's eyes "I can't stop, I won't stop" he said pushing down on Cassie's chest again

Seconds later to everyone's amazement Cassie started coughing uncontrollably, responding Marshall used his X-ray Screen to look for any injuries

"Oh my gosh! You did it!" Skye smiled still next to Zuma

Chase turned his face "Way to go Marshall!"

Rocky watched as Marshall examined her, he then turned his face and walked off he sat down next to Ryder's ATV

"Any injuries Marshall?" Ryder questioned as Hannah soon appeared next to him

Marshall shook his head "I can't see anything broken but she swallowed a lot of water"

Hannah hugged him "I'm so grateful to you! How can I ever repay you?!"

"Ma'am just doing my job" Marshall smiled giving her a lick

Ryder was proud of him "Marshall please check on Zuma and Rocky" He said but noticed Marshall had exhausted himself to the point he was unable to walk "I'll carry you"

Marshall nodded as Ryder picked him up leaving Hannah with Cassie

Ryder reached the pups and sat Marshall down in front of Zuma "Zuma, Marshall's going to examine you and..." Ryder paused then noticed Rocky away from the group "Rocky come here please"

Rocky did what he was asked, slowly walked over and sat down next to Zuma not giving Marshall eye contact

"Thank you Rocky, Marshall please check on both Rocky and Zuma" Ryder smiled giving Marshall an ear scratch

"Why? I'm fine" Rocky said giving Ryder a frown

"I'd still like Marshall to check on you" Ryder said then walked over to Hannah

Marshall chose to examine Rocky first "Let me check you"

Rocky couldn't face Marshall, he didn't know what to say but he let Marshall examine him

"Rocky, your heart rate is high" Marshall said listening "You sure your ok?"

"I said I'm ok!" Rocky snapped looking at the ground but deep down inside he was still frightened "I'm checking on Cassie" he replied quickly walking away from Marshall (Why is he concerned about me? after what I did to him?) Rocky thought to himself

For a moment Marshall had forgotten what happened with Rocky and him "Does Rocky hate me?"

The pups looked at each other confused at the question

Chase spoke up "No Marshall he doesn't, just give him some space"

Marshall nodded then turned to Zuma who was laying down "Your turn"

Zuma smiled lifting his head, Marshall helped him sit up

"First I want to check if you've broken anything" Marshall said "Ruff Ruff! X-Ray screen!" he lowered his screen over Zuma's body "Hmm, I don't see any breaks you're just exhausted, rest food and drink and you should be fine"

"Thanks dude" Zuma said laying back down

"Ryder all done" Marshall turned around "Both Rocky and Zuma are fine"

Ryder smiled sitting next to Hannah "Good job Marsha..." His pup pad rang "Hello Ryder here" he answered

"Ryder it's Jake" Jake said looking worried

"Hi Jake, what's wrong?" Ryder questioned

Jake frowned "Man it's horrible! we have a big emergency" Jake showed Ryder the storm through his window "The storm turned into a snow storm, it's caused an avalanche and has trapped around 15 skier's, we need you and the pups help"

"We're just finishing up here then we'll be on our way" Ryder said then hung up and turned to his pups "Marshall I want you to take Rocky, Cassie and Hannah back to the Lookout, Chase, Skye, Rubble and Zuma your all with me" Ryder said helping Hannah place Cassie in Marshall's EMT truck then turned to Rocky "In you get"

"Why? I can help" Rocky frowned

"Rocky in, now" Ryder said pointing

Rocky sighed "Ok Ryder" he sat down next to Hannah as Ryder shut the truck's doors behind him

"Marshall you good enough to drive?" Ryder questioned looking concerned

Marshall nodded forcing himself to jump in his truck "I'm good"

"When you get back, I want you to rest" Ryder pat his head "You did great today, however Katie will check on you when you arrive"

Ryder then helped Zuma onto his hovercraft "Wyder? I don't think I can drive"

"That's ok Zuma, Marshall will tow you home" Ryder smiled attaching rope to Zuma's hovercraft then Marshall EMT "Good luck pup"

Marshall slowly drove away with Zuma behind him, Ryder and the pups watched as they disappeared up the beach. Another call came through Ryder's pup pad, this time it was Farmer Yumi

"Hi Farmer Yumi" Ryder answered

Farmer Yumi looked worried "Ryder the storms damaged my barn, and the chickens have got loose"

"Don't worry I'll send pups over to help you" Ryder smiled hanging up

"But Ryder sir what about Jake?" Chase questioned

Ryder looked at his pups "Alright, Chase you come with me to Jake's, and Skye and Rubble you go help Farmer Yumi, I'll see how Zuma is and get him to meet us at Jake's"

"Sure thing Ryder!" Rubble replied "Lets go Skye"

"Lets take to the sky" Skye said flying off as Rubble drove his truck away

"Come on pups" Ryder said looking at Chase and Rubble "It's going to be a long day"

To be continued


	4. Left Alone

Chapter 4: Left Alone

Marshall pulled up outside the Lookout, Katie walked over to him

"Hi Marshall, how are you?" She asked helping him out of his truck "You look exhausted"

Marshall ignored her question "There's a sick pup in my truck who needs help, and Rocky and Zuma are not feeling too well either" He said attempted to stand up but fell over into Katie's legs "Sorry Katie"

She smiled "That's alright, I'll get you inside then get Rocky and Zuma" she bent down and picked Marshall up "Ryder wants me to do a check up on you"

"Alright" Marshall licked her cheek making Katie giggle

Katie brought Marshall inside the Lookout she placed him on a pup cushion and brought some soup over as Zuma walked in "Hi Zuma you feeling ok?"

"Just a little tiwed" Zuma laid next to Marshall "You wewe totally awesome today dude" He nudge Marshall's side as Katie walked through the doors to get Rocky and Cassie

Marshall groaned at Zuma

"You alwight?" Zuma asked concerned for him

Marshall shrugged "I guess, but I got pups to look after" Marshall forced his body to stand up, his legs wobbled

"Dude you can bawely stand youwself" He said looking at Marshall "You need west too"

"Nah I'm good" Marshall smiled at Zuma, but Marshall was unable to stand up anymore "I guess I should rest" he lay back down and closed his eyes

Zuma's pup tag beeped "Zuma it's Ryder"

"Go ahead Wyder" Zuma replied

"Are you feeling any better?" Ryder questioned "Because I need you to meet Chase and me at Jake's"

Zuma stood up "I'm alwight, weady Wyder!"

"Great but don't push yourself, I can someone to come get you" Ryder asked concerned

"No I'm good, I'll meet you thewe" Zuma turned to Marshall "Good luck dude" he said bye then ran out, he past Marshall's truck and was met by Katie

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Katie said opening Marshall's EMT truck's doors "And shouldn't you be resting?"

"Wyder needs my help" Zuma jumped into his hovercraft and drove off

Katie looked concerned she then turned to Rocky "Hi how are you?"

"I'm ok" Rocky said as Katie went to pick him up "I can walk"

"Ok Rocky, there's fresh soup and water inside for you" she then turned to Cassie who was unconscious

Hannah looked worried "She hasn't said anything since the beach"

"She's probably just tired, oh and I'm Katie" She smiled removing Cassie from Hannah's arms

"You're the pups vet right?" Hannah asked exiting Marshall's EMT truck she closed the doors behind her

Katie nodded "Yeah I am"

"Do you mind looking after Cassie?" Hannah questioned

"You mean be her vet?" Katie smiled looking down at Cassie "Sure"

Both girls started walking towards the Lookout doors

Meanwhile Rocky entered and saw his bowl next to Marshall who was asleep, he slowly walked over and sat down on a puppy cushion then turned and looked at Marshall, his head injury could be clearly seen, however Marshall was snoring

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Rocky mumbled "I can't forgive myself"

"But I forgive you" Marshall's voice was a bit weak

Rocky turned his head to see Marshall looking up at him "I.. I... Thought you were asleep"

Marshall forced himself to sit up "I was but I'm hungry" he smiled eating some soup "Rocky I forgive you"

"But why? I hurt you" Rocky laid down and sighed "I'm not worthy to be a Paw Patrol member"

Marshall nudged him "It's ok Rocky just forget about it" he smiled then laid down next to Rocky

Rocky smiled but deep down he still felt terrible, moments later Katie and Hannah entered

Katie placed an unconscious Cassie down on a cushion

"Will she be ok?" Hannah asked nervously

"She'll be fine" Katie smiled pulling a blanket over her, she then turned her attention to the two pups "Marshall you awake?"

Marshall lifted his head "Yeah what's up Katie?"

"Ryder asked me to examine you remember?" She smiled sitting down next to him

"Oh yeah, alright" Marshall said as Katie lifted him up on her lap "Let's take a look"

Rocky watched as his best friend was checked over, the injury caused by him was looked at

"How's you head? Any headaches? or Migraines?" Katie questioned seeing how big the lump was on the back of Marshall's head

Marshall flinched when she touched it "I had a migraine earlier"

"Hmm" Katie thought for a moment "Had any blackouts?"

"No, but can I have something for the pain?" Marshall asked as he felt his migraine returning

"Sure Marshall" Katie reached into her bag a pulled out a needle "Your going to feel a little prick"

Marshall nodded, Katie pressed the needle into his side Marshall flinched

Rocky watched Katie remove the needle from Marshall "Katie? Is he ok?"

"He's going to be just fine Rocky" She smiled then turned attention back to Marshall "No more rescue's for you, I want you to rest"

"But what about if someone needs medical attention?" Marshall questioned

Katie paused for a moment "Well I'm sure I can help, a vet is still a doctor" She smiled then placed an ice pack on Marshall's head "I'd like you to ice your head twice a day"

"Alright Katie" Marshall yawned which made Rocky yawn

"We'll pup you both should get some rest" Katie covered both pups with blankets, she then went to examine Cassie

Hannah was gently stroking Cassie's head "She saved my life years ago, I don't know what I would have done if I lost her"

"But you didn't lose her" Katie smiled taking Cassie's temperature

"I know, the pups are really amazing" Hannah said looking at the thermometer "How is she?"

Katie studied the thermometer "Her temperature is slightly high, but that's to be expected" She turned to Hannah "Do you mind if I take her to my clinic? I have better equipment there"

"Oh that's fine" Hannah agreed standing up

"Thanks, I'll leave a note for the pups when they wake up" Katie wrote the note out then left it in front of Rocky, she then picked Cassie up "Can you bring my bag?"

"Sure Katie" Hannah picked the bag up, and both girls left the Lookout leaving Rocky with Marshall

It wasn't long till Rocky yawned opening his eye's he noticed Cassie was gone, he turned his head Marshall was gone to

"Oh that's nice they left me alone" Rocky mumbled to himself "Typical" he got up and walked out of the Lookout, there was something wrong Rocky spotted Marshall walking across the backyard "Marshall?" he said running besides him

Marshall's eyes were closed he was snoring

"Oh no! He's sleep walking!" Rocky was about to contact Ryder but knew he was busy "Marshall wake up!" He nudged him

Marshall fell over and started kicking a screaming "HELP! SOMEONE!" he yelled in his sleep "PLEASE!"

"Marshall calm down" Rocky tried to comfort him

Sweat poured down Marshall's face "HELP MY... My... FOOD IS GONE!"

Rocky laughed "Great he's dreaming his food got foodnapped"

Marshall started rolling around, his head almost hit a fence post but was stopped by Rocky

"Wake up Marshall" Rocky said nudging him

By this stage Marshall was breathing heavily tears dripped down his cheek "GIVE MY FOOD BACK! I'M STAVING!"

Rocky couldn't help but laugh "Oh Marshall come on wake up" he giggled and lifted Marshall's ear up took a deep breath "MARSHALL WAKE UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs

Marshall suddenly opened his eyes "AHHHH! What?!" he turned to Rocky "Huh? Rocky? Did you take my food?"

"No you were sleep walking" Rocky giggled helping Marshall to his feet "You ok?"

"I think so, but I'm hungry" Marshall said but unable to stand he suddenly collapsed falling on Rocky "I don't feel so good"

"Come on, lets get you inside" Rocky said helping Marshall walk "Hey Marshall?"

Marshall was leaning completely on Rocky "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry" Rocky said putting his head under Marshall's head to help support him "I'm sorry I played that prank on you, it was stupid of me"

"It's ok, I did wet you" Marshall smiled now fully placing all of his weight on Rocky

Rocky slowly walked towards the doors "Should I call Ryder?"

"Why?" Marshall asked having trouble keeping his eyes open

"He should know your not well" Rocky said entering to Lookout with Marshall

Marshall looked at Rocky "He knows, that's why I'm taken off duty"

Rocky helped Marshall lay down on a pup cushion "You know I'm probably going to be kicked out of the Paw Patrol for injuring you right?"

Marshall looked concerned "But it was an accident, Ryder would never kick you"

"What other punishment is there? I hurt you, my friend, my fellow member" A tear fell from Rocky's eye

"Rocky stop beating yourself up about it" Marshall smiled then licked the tear from Rocky's cheek "I'm still your friend" A grin grew on Marshall's face "Besides now you can wait on me" He winked at Rocky

"Hey!" Rocky giggled then noticed Marshall looked better "Ok! Ok! I'll get you some food"

Marshall smiled laying his head on the cushion he watched Rocky walk away, Marshall's pup tag beeped as Ryder's voice came through

"Marshall it's Ryder, just checking up. How are you?" Ryder asked sounding concerned

"Hi Ryder" Marshal paused "I'm ok, Rocky's taking care of me"

"Rocky? Where's Katie?" Ryder questioned "She's meant to be looking after you"

"I don't know, when I woke up she was gone and so was Cassie and Hannah" Marshall smelt food his stomach growled

"Hmm, I'll give her a call, you rest pup" With that Ryder hung up, just as Rocky walked back in

"Got some puppy snacks for you" Rocky placed a bowl in front of him "Do you need me to feed you too?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow then giggled "No I can feed myself, thanks though" he smiled then began to eat some treats, Rocky sat in front of him and watched

Meanwhile Ryder and Chase were having issues getting to Jake's Mountain

"Ryder sir we can't get past all this snow" Chase said pulling up in front of a wall of snow across the road

Ryder stopped his ATV and walked over to Chase "You're right, we need back up"

"But who? Rubble and Skye are at Farmer Yumi's, and Marshall is hurt" Chase frowned "What about Rocky?"

"No, I still need to punish Rocky" Ryder looked at the snow when Everest pulled up behind him

"Everest!" Chase ran over to her "Nice timing"

"Hi Ryder, Hi Chase,I'm here to help" She said "Don't worry I'll get this snow moved out the way"

Ryder smiled as he and Chase moved out the way, Everest began to remove the snow

At Farmer Yumi's Skye and Rubble were having issues fixing the barn and rounding up the chickens

"Could sure do with Chase's help" Rubble sighed

Skye giggled "We'll he's not here" she turned to 3 chickens close to her "Come on little chicken's" Skye slowly walked over to them, but the jumped over her and ran off "UGH!"

"See! We need Chase, or extra help" Rubble said as Farmer Yumi pulled out her phone

"Katie you there?" Farmer Yumi asked

Katie answered "Hi, what do you need?"

"Rubble and Skye need help, is Rocky or Marshall available?" she asked

Katie shook her head "They were resting when I left"

"I can help" Cassie said opening her eye's "What the problem?"

Hannah looked amazed at how fast Cassie sat up

"Well my barn's a mess and chicken's are allover the place" Farmer Yumi showed them through her phone

"Hannah let's help them" Cassie smiled wiping her eyes

Katie frowned "You just woke up, I don't think that's a good idea"

"But I'm a cattle dog, I can have those chicken's rounded up in no time" Cassie wagged her tail, like nothing happened she was fully recovered

Katie looked at Hannah who laughed "You know even if you don't agree, Cassie will go" Hannah smiled and gave Cassie a pat "I'm happy your alright"

Cassie grinned "Lets go rescue my rescuer's!"

Katie went to speak but was cut off by Hannah

"There's no point you trying to stop her, she's stubborn like me" Hannah giggled

Katie sighed "Alright, but take it easy ok? You may think your fine but your body has been through a lot" she warned

Cassie nodded and headed towards the clinic doors

"Katie thank you for looking after Cassie" Hannah gave her a hug

"Your welcome" Katie smiled "Just make sure she doesn't push herself"

"Will do" Hannah left Katie's clinic with Cassie

Back at the Lookout Marshall had just finished eating, then had a drink of water

"Great now I need a pee" Marshall mumbled standing up fast, his vision went black just as he almost hit the ground he felt Rocky's soft fur under him

"Marshall you alright?" Rocky asked helping him to lay back down

Marshall struggled to keep his eyes open "No, I feel awful. I just got up to fast" he said having another drink

Rocky looked concerned "Marshall tell me what to do, your the EMT Pup"

"Just let me rest for a moment" Marshall paused "Oh no! I need to pee badly" Marshall moaned "I can't keep it in!"

Rocky tried to hold back his laugh "You have to keep it in, Ryder will kill you if you pee in here"

"I CAN'T! OH GOSH! Help! It's leaking out!" Marshall said crossing his back legs "Rocky!" he could feel the liquid slowly dripping down his leg

Without thinking Rocky lifted Marshall up onto his back, and ran out of the Lookout. Once on the grass Rocky stopped

"MARSHALL! Did you just!" Rocky helped Marshall off his back "EW! DID You! Pee on me?!"

Marshall's face turned as red as his fire truck "I... I... I... I..."

"MARSHALL THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Rocky felt the dampness on his back "EWW!" he looked at his friend who was severally embarrassed

"S...S...Sorry" Marshall lowered his head "I couldn't keep it in"

Rocky looked Marshall in the eyes

Marshall was a little scared but then Rocky burst out laughing

"I'm going to smell like pup pee now" Rocky laughed "Now Ryder will make me have a bath"

"Sorry Rocky" Marshall stood up next to him, his legs felt like jelly

Rocky smiled then moved himself next to Marshall

Marshall could smell his scent on Rocky, he looked at Rocky's back and saw his fur wet. Marshall moved his mouth over the area and began to wash Rocky

"M...Marshall what are you going?" Rocky asked nervously

"I'm cleaning you" Marshall felt like vomiting as the taste of his wee entered his mouth "Ryder won't need to bath you, if he doesn't know"

Rocky giggled then gently moved Marshall away "Don't worry about it"

"..." Marshall didn't reply instead he collapsed

"Marshall you alright?" Rocky sat down next to him, he nudged Marshall then panic set in "Ryder! Ryder! It's Rocky!"

Ryder's voice was faint at first "Rocky? What's wrong?"

"Marshall had an accident, he pee'd on me and now he's unconscious!" Rocky nudged Marshall again

"Rocky slow down, is he breathing?" Ryder slowly asked

Rocky checked "Yes"

"Ok good, stay with him I'll get Katie over right away" Ryder hung up

"Marshall? You ok?" Rocky received no answer so he lifted Marshall on his back and slowly walked towards the Lookout

"Rocky! My gosh what happened?" Katie said running towards him "Let me take him" She said removing Marshall from Rocky's back

Rocky followed her inside the Lookout "Will he be ok?"

"First I need to find out what's wrong with him" Katie placed Marshall down on a cushion then turned to Rocky "What was he doing when he collapsed?"

Rocky's face went red "Well um..."

"Rocky" Katie raised an eyebrow "What happened?"

"He was... Cleaning his pee off me..." Rocky's face turned bright red

"He pee'd on you?" Katie questioned then smelt Marshall's breath, she checked his pulse "I know why he collapsed"

"Why? is he ok?" Rocky asked worried

Katie chuckled "He's fine Rocky, Marshall more then likely passed out with the taste of his pee" Katie smiled pulling a blanket over Marshall "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest"

"Alright thanks Katie" Rocky sat down next to Marshall

"Ugh I keep telling Ryder to install puppy toilets, when will he learn!" Katie shook her head then stood up "Oh your welcome Rocky, if you need anything just call me"

Rocky nodded and watched Katie walk out of the Lookout, he then laid down besides Marshall

Over at Jake's Mountain, Ryder, Chase and Everest were having problems clearing the snow away

"Ryder it's too thick" Everest said stopping her snowplow "We can't get through this way"

"But we have to! Jake is trapped" Chase said worried then noticed something "Ryder sir why is the ground moving?"

Ryder looked above them

"AVALANCHE!" Everest yelled out pointing above them

A wall of snow headed down the side of the mountain picking up speed heading straight for them

To be continued


	5. Strength of Friendship

Chapter 5: Strength of Friendship

Ryder, Everest and Chase just managed to escape the Avalanche, but the storm had caused a flash flood which crossed the road behind them trapping them between the Avalanche and flood waters

"Ryder sir what do we do now sir?" Chase asked worried

Ryder thought for a moment "Everest is there another way to Jake's Mountain?"

"Yeah Ryder, but it's dangerous" Everest answered back

"Dangerous?" Ryder questioned her

Everest nodded "It's a small road, not very wide and there's a steep cliff on one side"

"We have to save Jake and the skier's" Chase said turning around "Wait I can hear something"

There was the sound of a motor coming from behind them

Ryder could just hear it "Chase what is it?"

Chase pointed across the flood waters the sound got louder, then Zuma came into view he stopped just on the other side of the water, which was flowing strong

"Zuma?" Everest said watching Zuma's hovercraft make it's way towards them

Ryder pulled out his pup pad "Zuma take it slowly, that water is rough and the current is strong" He said worried

"Alwight Wyder, I'll be alwight" Zuma slowed down struggling against the water

Suddenly a tree being pulled by the water hit Zuma's hovercraft sending it spinning in circles

"Woah! AHHH!" Zuma hit his head on his side door "I don't feel so good" Zuma mumbled into his pup tag

Without thinking Everest ran to the edge of the water "Grappling hook!" the hook flew out of her pup pack and hooked around Zuma's hovercraft

Ryder and Chase quickly helped Everest pull Zuma in

"Zuma? You ok?" Ryder questioned helping him off the hovercraft

Zuma shook his head "Wyder? Whewe awe you?" he asked "Why is evewything spinning?"

Ryder giggled "Just give it a minute" he said examining his head which had a small yet noticeable lump "Does your head hurt?"

"A little, but Wyder why awe you going awound in ciwcles?" Zuma questioned shaking his head, as he was carefully placed on the ground, Ryder knelt besides him

"You ok buddy?" Chase asked sitting next to him

"Oh hi dude, I'm alwight" Zuma said as the dizziness started to subside

Everest giggled and walked over "That looked like fun!"

"If I wasn't dizzy I'd totally do it again" Zuma laughed, his head had finally stopped spinning

"We better get going, you good to go pup?" Ryder asked patting his head

Zuma nodded "Yeah Wyder"

"Great! Lets go!" Ryder said jumping onto his ATV

Everest, Chase and Zuma got in their vehicle's and followed him

Meanwhile Cassie and Hannah arrived at Farmer Yumi's farm

"Hi everyone" Hannah waved walking over to Rubble and Skye

Cassie ran past her "Hello pups"

"Cassie how are you?" Skye asked as Cassie stood next to her

Rubble smiled "You look a lot better"

"I'm good" Cassie smiled back "Thanks mates"

"Farmer Yumi, how can we help?" Hannah asked

Farmer Yumi pointed at her chickens which were running everywhere "I can't catch them all"

"Don't worry ma'am I'm the best herding pup in the southern hemisphere" Cassie grinned wagging her tail "I'll have these chickens back in their pen in no time!"

Hannah giggled and gave her a pat "Lets do it!"

Rubble and Skye went to help Cassie

"I'll get those 3 other here" Cassie said running towards them "Ruff! Ruff! This way chickens" She ran behind them "Ruff Ruff!" The chickens bolted towards the barn, one started going the wrong way, Cassie quickly ran in front of it "Not that way silly chicken" she giggled as the chickens entered the barn

Rubble and Skye were surprised

"Wow she's so good!" Rubble giggled "Even better then Chase!"

"I doubt that" Skye frowned "No one's better then Chase"

Back at the Lookout, Rocky stunk like pee

"Wh...What happened?" Marshall questioned attempting to sit up

Rocky quickly supported him "You passed out"

"Oh did I?" Marshall sniffed Rocky "Sorry about peeing on you"

"Don't worry about it, its nothing" Rocky smiled "Get some more rest ok?"

Marshall nodded and laid back down, within moments he was asleep

"Katie?" Rocky said calling her

She answered "Hi Rocky, how's Marshall?"

"He's sleeping" Rocky paused "Um Katie, could you... maybe"

"Yes?" Katie asked "What do you need?"

"Um, can you um" Rocky paused then looked at Marshall "Well I need..." he was cut off

"A bath?" Katie giggled

Rocky nodded "Yeah, but I don't want to get wet"

Katie laughed "Oh Rocky you can't have one without getting wet"

Rocky sighed

"I'll bring my stuff and bath you there ok?" Katie smiled "See you soon" With that the call ended

Rocky turned to Marshall who was snoring, he pulled a blanket over him. Then decided to go have a drink outside, once outside he had a small drink

"Hi Rocky" Katie said walking up behind him with Cali by herside

"AHHH!" Rocky screamed jumping in the air "Katie! you scared me"

Katie giggled "Sorry about that" She smiled walking past him "I'll go set things up"

Rocky followed her into the Lookout, Cali gave Rocky the (Haha your going to get wet look) Rocky sighed at her

Moments later Rocky's bath was read, Katie turned to Rocky who gulped

"You ready?" Katie smiled at him

Rocky shook his head "Nnnnooo"

"Ready for what?" Marshall questioned yawning sitting up

Katie walked over to Rocky who back behind Marshall

"Hi Marshall" Katie said giving him a pat "Come on Rocky"

Rocky looked at Marshall who was confused

"What's going on?" Marshall asked while having a stretch, he then noticed the bath "Rocky?"

"I... I..." Rocky sighed and walked forward to Katie "I'm ready"

Katie picked him up "Great!" she said walking towards the bath

"Wait, is he..." Marshall paused "No way! He's having a... Bath?!" Marshall's mouth dropped

Katie giggled "You ready Rocky?"

"No!" Rocky sighed "I guess"

Marshall watched as Katie lowered Rocky into the water

"AHHH it's wet!" Rocky screamed as he was placed into the bath

"Of course it's wet Rocky" Katie said giggling she then began to wash him

Marshall attempted to stand up but his head began to hurt, so he sat back down and watched Katie begin to wash Rocky

"Wow Rocky, you really stink" Katie giggled rubbing soup on him "Marshall your urine is strong"

Marshall's face turned red "I didn't mean to pee on him"

"It's alright" Katie smiled "Don't worry I'll get him clean"

Rocky sighed "I'm going to have that wet pup smell"

"Well we could've just left you, I'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind you stinking the place out" Katie laughed tipping water over his head

"The other pups are going to laugh at me" Marshall mumbled

"Why?" Katie questioned gently rubbing Rocky's head

Marshall laid down "Because I pee'd on him"

Katie flashed a smile "It's a good thing you did"

"Huh? how?" Rocky frowned at that remark

"You were way overdue for a bath Rocky" Katie looked over at Marshall "So thank you Marshall, for once I didn't need to chase Rocky to give him a bath"

"No I wasn't!" Rocky objected as water fell down his face

"When was the last time you had a bath?" Katie questioned him

Rocky had to think "Um last week?"

"Try last month" Marshall giggled

"Really? it was that long?" Rocky sounded surprised

"Yep, I remember" Katie said scrubbing him "You hid inside your pup house for hours, before Ryder caught you"

Rocky sighed "I don't like baths, or water"

"It's ok Rocky" Katie smiled putting shampoo over him

Marshall's head was aching from where he hit the tree, he ignored it and continued to watch Katie bath Rocky

"Wet! Wet! Wet!" Rocky flinched as Katie tipped a jug of water over his head

Katie and Marshall both giggled

Meanwhile Cassie had rounded up all of the chickens

"Done" She smiled "See didn't take long as all"

Hannah walked over to her "Good job!" She said giving Cassie a treat

"Do we get one?" Rubble asked touching his stomach

Skye giggled "Oh Rubble your always hungry"

Farmer Yumi threw Rubble and Skye a pup treat "There you go pups"

"Thanks" Rubble finished his off in the matter of seconds

"Well we're all finished here" Hannah looked at Cassie "We should really get back to our campsite"

"Yeah there's heaps we need to clean up" Cassie agreed "It's a mess"

"Ok, thank you both for your help" Farm Yumi smiled as Hannah and Cassie said goodbye to the pups then left

"What do we do?" Rubble asked Skye

She contacted Ryder "Ryder it's Skye"

"Hi Skye, how's it going?" Ryder asked pulling over on the side of the road

"Ryder we're all finished here" Skye replied

"That's great Skye, nice job" Ryder smiled as Zuma, Chase and Everest pulled up besides him

"Can we come and help you?" Skye curiously asked

Ryder looked at his other pups "Sure, but be careful, there's a fair bit of flooding over here" he warned

"Alright Ryder" Skye ended the call "Hey Rubble do you want to fly with me?"

Rubble grinned "Sure!" he turned to farm Yumi "Can I leave my truck here?"

"Of course you can" Farm Yumi smiled

"Yay! Let's go Skye!" Rubble said jumping into her Helicopter

"These puppies gonna fly!" Skye giggled taking off

Farmer Yumi waved "Good luck pups! And thanks!"

Hannah and Cassie we're driving along a road when they came across a flooded area, the water was flowing fast however it wasn't that deep

"I think we can make it" Hannah said looking at the water

Cassie shook her head "We shouldn't risk it"

"Oh come on Cassie we've driven through worse before" Hannah giggled pressing her foot to the accelerator

"Hannah! Slow down!" Cassie yelled as the vehicle began to spin uncontrollably, her seat buckle broke

"AHHHHHH!" Hannah screamed hitting the brakes

They hit the water with a hard SPLASH, both front wheel's sunk down in the mud, Hannah hit her head on the steering wheel knocking her out, Cassie was thrown through the front window, she landed into the water and was taking away by the current

Hannah woke up "Ca...Cassie?" she held her head which was hurting "Cassie? where are you?" She looked around then noticed the front window was smashed "Oh no!" Hannah pulled out her phone and called the Lookout

Marshall was laying in front of the TV screen when Hannah appeared, he instantly noticed her head injury "Hannah? What happened?"

"Marshall where's Ryder?" Hannah asked trying to keep her eyes open

"He's not here, it's just Rocky and Me" Marshall turned around and looked at Rocky "What happened?"

"We had an accident on the way back from Farmer Yumi's, Cassie is missing" Without warning Hannah passed out

"HANNAH!" Marshall looked back at Katie, he ran over to her "Rocky there's been an accident, Hannah is hurt and Cassie is missing"

Katie finished bathing Rocky then began to dry him "Marshall your still injured, Ryder won't allow you to go on a mission"

Marshall sighed "I'm fine, besides I'm the EMT pup"

"Marshall's right, we need to help them" Rocky said shaking himself

"I can't let you go" Katie moved out of Rocky's way so she wouldn't get wet

"I'm not asking permission" Marshall stood up "If someone needs help, it's our duty to help them"

Rocky walked next to him

"Well I guess I can't stop you, but be careful" Katie smiled "Good luck"

"Come on Rocky" Marshall ran past Katie, Rocky followed him

Rocky and Marshall both got into their pup packs, Marshall put his EMT pup pack on then they jumped into their trucks. Katie watched them drive away

Meanwhile Ryder, Everest, and Chase were getting closer to where Jake was

"Ryder careful around this corner, it's steep" Everest warned as they drove around the corner

Chase was last, his truck suddenly started to slip on the road "Woah! AHH!" he completely lost control hitting the brakes his truck was thrown into the side of the mountain causing snow to fall on him

"CHASE!" Ryder quickly stopped his ATV and ran back to him "Chase you ok?"

Chase giggled "That was fun, I'm ok Ryder sir"

"Let's get you out of there!" Everest laughed clearing the snow from around Chase's Police Truck

"Dude that looked totally fun" Zuma giggled

"Not as fun as you on that water" Chase said as his truck was pulled from the snow

"All clear" Everest said jumping out of her snow plow "You alright Chase?"

"I'm fine" Chase smiled "Let's go save Jake"

"Come on pups" Ryder giggled driving off again

Hannah finally regained consciousness

"CASSIE?" She yelled falling out of the front door "CASSIE!" Hannah looked at the flood water's

Marshall and Rocky finally made it to Hannah, they pulled up behind her

"Hannah!" Marshall quickly ran over to her "Let me examine you"

Hannah nodded as tears fell from her eyes "It's all my fault"

"Ruff! Ruff! X-Ray screen!" Marshall moved the screen over Hannah "I don't see any broken bones"

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Rocky questioned sitting next to her

"I was stupid trying to drive through that" Hannah looked down at Marshall

"Ruff Bandage! I'll wrap your head" Marshall said wrapping a bandage around her head "Don't worry we'll find Cassie"

"She could be anywhere" Hannah went to stand up but Marshall stopped her

"You need to rest" Marshall said forcing her to sit down

Rocky looked at he water "Why does it have to be water!"

Marshall and Hannah laughed at him

"What?! I hate water!" Rocky shook his body "I've already had a bath today"

"No way? you had a bath?" Hannah looked surprised

"Why is everyone always surprised when I have a bath" Rocky sighed causing Marshall to giggle

Cassie was being swept away by the water, she had fallen unconsciousness when her head was hit against a rock her collar began hooked around a tree branch, but it snapped off of her neck, Cassie was carried miles before the water opened up to a giant lake

Mr Porter and Alex had been hiking when they came across Cassie's collar

"What's that?" Alex said running to the edge of the water "Looks like a puppy collar"

"Woah Alex careful it's danger getting to close the the water" Mr Porter pointed out

"But where's the pup it belongs to?" Alex asked looking at the collar "It says Cassie"

"That's a good question Alex, let me look at it" Mr Porter took the collar "It has a number on it, Alex where did I put my phone?"

Alex looked around "It's in your pocket" he giggled giving the phone to him

"Oh thanks Alex" Mr Porter laughed dialing the number

Marshall had finished examining Hannah when her phone rang

"Hello?" She answered it

"Hi, does this collar belong to you?" Mr Porter asked holding the collar up to his phone

"That's Cassie's!" Hannah sounded worried "Who are you? and where did you find it?"

"Hi Mr Porter" Marshall said looking over Hannah's shoulder

"Hello Marshall, Alex found this collar along the river" Mr Porter said looking around

Hannah stood up but fell over "Ugh my head"

"Is she ok?" Alex asked

"She had an accident" Marshall replied looking at Hannah

Rocky came into view "Do you see a pup around anywhere?"

Mr Porter shook his head "Sorry Rocky, no pups around here, why do you ask?"

"Because a pup has gone missing in the water, she must have been swept down towards you" Marshall said as Hannah managed to stand up

"Mr Porter can you and Alex wait there?" Rocky asked looking into Hannah's phone

"Sure Rocky" Mr Porter smiled

"We'll look for the pup" Alex said looking around

The call was ended

Hannah got into the back of Marshall's EMT truck, Marshall jumped into the front

Rocky went into his truck but looked over at Marshall "Are you ok?"

Marshall's vision was a bit blurry "I'm ok Rocky, let's go find Cassie"

Both pups began to drive towards Mr Porter and Alex, when suddenly Marshall's head started to ache and his vision started to fade, Marshall knew what was happening so he pulled over

"Marshall you ok?" Rocky asked pulling up besides him

Marshall shook his head "I think... I'm... going... to..." He went to jump out of his truck but passed out, he fell out of the door

"Marshall!" Rocky yelled jumping out of his truck

Out of nowhere two arms caught Marshall just as he was about to hit the ground

To be continued


	6. Overcoming Your Fear (Part 1)

Chapter 6: Overcoming Your Fear (Part 1)

Cassie slowly opened her eyes the sunlight shone of her face, but soon gave way to dark threatening Thunderstorm Clouds it wasn't long till rain started falling on her, she tried to move but everything hurt she turned her head to see she was laying on a small Island surrounded by water which seemed to be getting rough, Cassie lost consciousness again

"Marshall? are you alright?" Rocky asked looking at Marshall who was caught by Mr Porter "Is he ok?"

"I don't know Rocky, I know nothing about medical stuff" Mr Potter shrugged gently placing Marshall on the ground Alex knelt besides him

"I hope he's ok we need his help" Alex said patting Marshall's head who moaned then started waking up "Marshall?"

"What.. What happened?" Marshall questioned opening his eyes to see Rocky, Mr Porter and Alex looking down at him "Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Rocky giggled seeing the expression on Marshall's face "You passed out, but how are you?"

Marshall sat up "I felt dizzy that's all but I'm fine now" he looked at water

"We might need Ryder and the other pups help" Mr Porter frowned

"What why?" Marshall curiously asked as Rocky sat down next to him

Mr Porter gave Marshall a pat "Because your not well"

"I'm fine! It's just a headache besides they are all at Jake's" Marshall stood to his feet "Lets go, we need to find Cassie"

Rocky frowned at Marshall "Ok but there's no way your driving"

"Can I drive his truck? Please? Can I? Can I?" Alex giggled jumping in the air "Please? Please? Please?"

"No Alex I will drive Marshall's truck" Mr Porter said picking Marshall up "Um can you show me how to drive it?" he asked Marshall who laughed

"Sure but I can drive really I feel fine" Marshall replied as he was put into the passenger seat

Alex laughed "But I want to drive! Please please pleeeeeease?"

Mr Porter giggled at him "Alex I said no now get in the back of the truck"

"Ok" Alex dropped his head and walked around the back then opened the doors and went in he sat down next to Hannah

Mr Porter looked at the pedals "I don't think I fit" he said trying to get his foot on the pedal

"I said I can drive!" Alex yelled from inside Marshall's truck "Please? I can do it really!"

"No Alex!" Mr Porter sighed then looked at Marshall "I guess you better drive"

"Let me drive! Please? I've never driven his truck before!" Alex yelled out again

Marshall laughed "You haven't driven any of our trucks Alex"  
"Yeah but first time for everything!" Alex giggled from inside of the truck

"Alex I said no!" Mr Porter raised his voice "Marshall can" he turned to the pup "But be careful"

"But but but!" Alex sighed "Fine but use the sirens!"

"Oh Alex" Rocky giggled from his truck, he looked over at Marshall "You alright to drive?"

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled exchanging seats with Mr Porter "Lets get going"

Everyone nodded and started to drive off

"SIREN! SIREN! Please!" Alex giggled

Marshall sighed and hit the siren button

"YES YES YES YES YES! YES! Thank you!" Alex clapped from in the back of Marshall's truck

Mr Porter and Marshall laughed

Hannah giggled at him "You are such a cutie pie" she smiled

"Oh who are you?" Alex curiously asked "Why are you here? What happened to your head?"

"Full of questions ain't you" She giggled again "I'm Hannah, I was rescued by the Paw Patrol awhile ago, along with my pup Cassie"

"OH that's the pup the collar belongs to! I see!" Alex got up and sat besides "Hi I'm..."

"Alex" Hannah smiled "I know"

"Cool! don't worry Marshall and Rocky will find Cassie, they are so awesome!' Alex giggled "We'll help you look too!"

"Why thank you" Hannah smiled patting his shoulder

Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol managed to make it to the area where Jake's Cabin was suppose to be, upon arriving there was nothing, nothing apart from a sea of white, the Cabin was gone even the Chair lift on the slob was gone, Jake was no one to be seen

"JAKE?!" Everest yelled jumping off her snow plow "JAKE!"

She was join by Ryder and the pups

"Where is he?" Rubble asked looking at the sea of white

"He was in the cabin" Everest looked around "JAKE! Answer me!"

Ryder turned to his pups "Rubble I need you to use your shovel try to clear this area, the rest of you are with me lets search for survivors"

Everest looked at the sky, the snow storm had moved on but was seen in the distance "Jake where are you!"

"Listen" Zuma said pressing his ear against the snow "I heaw something"

Each pup listened to the snow

"What is it?" Ryder questioned his pups who hushed him "Sorry" he smiled

"Jake?" Chase looked at the other pups "It's Jake!"

"Ok, Rubble clear this snow" Ryder looked at Everest "Can you help him with your snow plow?"

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!" Everest jumped into her snow plow "Hold on Jake! We're coming!"

Ryder's pup pad rung "Hello Ryder here" He saw Katie looking at him "Hi Katie how is everything?"

"Ryder, there was another emergency" Katie sounded worried

"What happened? Why wasn't I informed?" Ryder questioned her

Katie sighed "It's Hannah, she had an accident Cassie is missing" She looked into his "Ryder, Marshall and Rocky have gone to help Hannah I haven't heard from them in awhile"

"Marshall? But he's hurt" Ryder raised an eyebrow at her "Why did you let them go?"

"Well I couldn't really stop them" Katie frowned "I just thought you should know"

"Alright thank you Katie" Ryder hung up then called Rocky who answered straight away "Rocky are you there?"

"Hi Ryder" Rocky answered into his pup tag

Rocky's face appeared on Ryder's pup pad "Where are you?" Ryder questioned the pup

"There was another emergency Ryder" Rocky replied to his owner "Marshall and I had to help Hannah"

"I know you did" Ryder smiled "I'm proud of you Rocky"

"What you're not mad?" Rocky asked surprised

Ryder giggled "Of course I'm not, no job is too big no pup is too small remember" He paused "But Rocky keep and eye on Marshall for me"

"Don't worry Ryder I will" Rocky frowned remembering the joke he played on Marshall resulting in him being hurt "I'll make sure he's alright"

"Good pup, keep me posted how the rescue goes" Ryder then hung up on Rocky

Rocky was driving next to Marshall who looked like he was about to pass out again, a head of them was a lake the both pulled up on the lakes shore, the river where Cassie got swept down joint with the lake, there was a Thunderstorm forming above them rain poured down on the lake

"Well this is where Cassie would be" Mr Porter said getting out of Marshall's truck, he picked Marshall up and placed him on the ground "That storm looks nasty"

Marshall tried to look at the lake but everything was blurry

"Marshall are you ok?" Rocky questioned walking over to him "Marshall?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" Marshall smiled at his friend then looked at the storm

Hannah and Alex walked out of Marshall's truck

"You should be resting Hannah" Marshall frowned at her

Cassie was woken up by the sound of sirens, she turned her head and on a distant shore she saw something flashing a green a red object was seen, Cassie tried to see what is was but each time she looked her vision blackened

"A...ANYONE...HHHHHELP!" Cassie managed to scream out before she lost consciousness

Marshall checked his own stats he realized his head injury was causing problems (Why now? I was fine before, why is it playing up now?) Marshall asked himself (It's not a serious injury, it shouldn't be affecting me)

"Marshall?" Rocky nudged his side "Hey you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine" Marshall looked at Rocky and flashed him a smile (I'm not ok!) he thought to himself

"Ok just checking on you" Rocky looked at the injury he caused his best friend "Marshall I know I said this before, but I'm sorry for hurting you"

Marshall placed his paw on Rocky's side "Forget about it, it's fine" he lifted his ears up as a distant scream entered it being carried on the wind "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what Marshall?" Mr Porter asked

"We didn't hear anything Marshall" Hannah looked at the pups

Rocky shook his head "I didn't hear anything, what was it?" he asked

"Probably nothing" Marshall shook his head

"I heard it!" Alex said jumping up and down "I did!"

Everyone looked at him and laughed

"Alex I doubt that" Mr Porter giggled at him

Alex looked at Marshall "I heard it, I did"

"I don't know Alex could have been anything" Marshall looked at the lake "With this wind I couldn't hear it properly"

Without warning Hannah suddenly collapsed falling to the ground

"Oh no!" Rocky and Marshall were both next to her side "Marshall is she ok?" Rocky looked at him

Marshall quickly examined Hannah "She needs to rest" his own vision began to blur

"What about you Marshall?" Mr Porter questioned the pup

"Yeah you don't look so good" Alex said worried

"I'm... I'm..." Marshall never got to finish his vision completely faded and he fell to the ground

Mr Porter quickly bent over picked the pup up "What's wrong with him?"

"He had an accident and got hurt" Rocky swallowed hard "Is he ok?"

"I don't know Rocky" Mr Porter looked at Marshall who slowly opened his eyes

Marshall blinked several times but was surprised to find himself in Mr Porter's arms "Huh? why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You passed out" Alex said sitting next to an unconscious Hannah

Mr Porter placed Marshall on the ground next to Rocky "You ok Marshall?" He asked him

"Yeah just a little tired is all" Marshall smiled then looked at Hannah "We need to get her into my truck"

"I got it Marshall" Mr Ported picked Hannah up with Alex's help then carried her into truck

Meanwhile Cassie opened her eyes she could still see flashing lights on the lake's shore, she attempted to stand up but instantly fell back down "Come on Cassie you can do this" She said to herself, the rain poured down on her fur "HELP ME!" she screamed out as loud as she could "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Rocky was sitting next to Marshall who was laying down "How are you feeling?"

"Tired still" Marshall mumbled "But we need to start looking for Cassie, that storm is coming closer" he pointed to the clouds then tried to stand up but fell into Rocky

"But Marshall you can barely stand up" Rocky said helping him stand "You need rest too, don't push yourself"

Marshall managed to keep himself balanced without Rocky's help "I told you I'm fine"

A gust of wind blew into the pups which brought a voice along with it "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Both pups heard it

"Who was that?" Marshall said looking around

Rocky looked at the lake "It sounded like Cassie, she must be around here somewhere"

"Look Rocky!" Marshall pointed to the middle of the lake "Is that something on that island?"

"I can't see because the storms there" Rocky said trying to look through the rain falling

"It's Cassie!" Marshall was 100% sure it was her "We have to help her"

"How? we can't swim out there it's too far, and I don't want to get wet!" Rocky frowned looking at the water

Marshall giggled at him "Well unless you learnt how to fly there's no other way across"

"I just don't want to get wet!" Rocky sighed looking at the water "I hate the wet pup smell"

"Oh come on you had a bath earlier, you can do this Rocky" Marshall smiled but Rocky shook his head "Fine!" he ran towards the lake's edge  
Rocky quickly ran after him "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with or without you! Cassie is out there possibly hurt and you're just worried about getting wet!" Marshall raised his voice "She's our friend and needs help! But no you'd rather stay dry, well I'm going" Marshall turned around with him butt in Rocky's face then made his way into the water, it was freezing Marshall flinched at the water touching his skin then turned back to Rocky "Stay there then, I'll get Cassie"

Rocky swallowed hard seeing his friend swimming further and further into the lake "I can do this!" he said to himself as he put one paw into the water "Ugh! Cold Cold Cold! WET WET!" he pulled his paw out of the water "Come on! It's just a little water!" he saw Marshall who was now being smashed from side to side by waves

Marshall saw Rocky still standing on the lake's edge "Rocky needs to get over his fear" he said to himself, he decided to stop fighting the waves "ROCKY! HELP!" Marshall yelled back as a wave slammed him underneath the cold water

Rocky didn't think he saw Marshall in danger and quickly ran into the lake ignoring the cold water against his skin he swam as fast as he could "Marshall! Hold on! I'm coming!"

The Thunderstorm arrived over the pups causing the wind to pick up, the waves grew in height Marshall disappeared beneath the water

"Marshall where are you?!" Rocky screamed out "Marshall!" he made it to the last area he saw Marshall, Rocky dove under the water in an attempt to find him

Everything was fading Marshall felt the air in his lungs get replaced by water, bubbles rose above his head as another wave smashed into him sending him further beneath the water, he felt his body fall to the bottom of the lake that's when his vision started to go black (I'm not giving up!) Marshall thought to himself, he reopened his eyes and pushed himself off the lake bottoms but yet another wave forced him back under

Something grabbed hold of Marshall and began to pull him upwards, within seconds Marshall was above the water

"I got you, you're going to be ok just hold on!" A voice said in Marshall's ear but he lost consciousness

Rocky was swimming as fast as he could while pulling Marshall, the waves tried to force him under but Rocky kept moving the rain poured on his face. Finally Rocky made it to the small Island, he pulled Marshall out of the water then laid down next to him

"We made it" Rocky said panting like crazy "And great now I'm all wet"

Giggles were heard behind him, Rocky rolled over to see Cassie laying in the middle of the island which was made up of mainly dirty and rocks

"Cassie!" He stood up and pulled Marshall further away from the waters edge "Cassie! We found you! Are you ok?"

Cassie smiled but shook her head "Everything hurts" she moaned "I can't move"

"We need Marshall" Rocky looked down at his friend

He wasn't breathing

Rocky quickly rolled Marshall onto his side "What do I do?!"

"Try to get the water out of his lungs" Cassie said watching Rocky

Rocky pressed his paws against Marshall's chest

"Rocky push" Cassie watched Rocky gently push down "Again"

"I don't want to hurt him" Rocky frowned

Cassie weakly smiled "Don't worry mate you won't, but you may need to do mouth to mouth"

Rocky paused "WHAT! You mean I have to... tooo..."

Cassie nodded

"EWWW! GROSS!" Rocky shouted shocked "That's just wrong!"

"But Rocky you need to get air into his lungs it's the only way, so pucker those lips up" Cassie couldn't help but laugh seeing the look on Rocky's face "Do it, you have too"

Rocky opened Marshall's mouth then took a deep breath and held it in, he moved his mouth close to Marshall's, he closed his eyes "I can't believe I'm doing this!" he pressed his lips against Marshall's then gently blew

Suddenly Marshall spat water all over Rocky, he opened his eyes to see Rocky's lips pressed up against his

"WHAT THE!... ROCKY!..." Marshall yelled between coughing

Rocky quickly released his lips from Marshall's

"Don't... Tttell... Me... Yyyyou just..." Marshall looked whiter then usual "I think I'm going to vomit"

"How do you think I feel?!" Rocky said quickly wiping his lips "I'm going to have nightmares about this"

Marshall wiped his lips as well "This stays between us!" he paused "Wait what happened?"

"He saved your life mate" Cassie mumbled from behind them "That's what happened"

"Huh? Cassie?" Marshall attempted to stand up but his body was too weak so he fell back down "Ow my head"

"Wait! Cassie did you see that?" Rocky asked his face went red

"Yep I saw it, it was sweet" Cassie giggled "But at least you saved Marshall"

"Yeah but..." Rocky paused then turned his attention back to Marshall "If you tell anyone about this..."

"Relax if anyone finds out I'll drown myself" Marshall laughed then coughed up more water

"Marshall you might want to brush your teeth more, or stay off the liver cookies" Rocky laid next to him

Marshall lifted his head up "Huh what?"

Cassie laughed

"Your breath dude it's foul" Rocky glanced at Cassie who was still laughing

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! you actually breathed in me!" Marshall literally puked in his mouth "GROSS!"

Cassie laughed again but then let out a yelp

"Cassie?" Rocky sat up and walked over to her "You ok?"

"No" She shook her head

Marshall tried to stand up again but instantly collapsed "Rocky help me"

"Coming" Rocky said running next to him "Here let me help you up"

Marshall nodded as Rocky placed his head under Marshall's tummy to help him stand

"Lean on me" Rocky said moving his body next to Marshall's "All your weight"

"Thanks Rocky" Marshall leaned on Rocky

"Small steps" Rocky smiled helping his friend walk towards Cassie "Take it easy"

But a gust of wind from the Storm blew both pups over, Marshall landed on the ground first, Rocky found himself laid across Marshall's tummy

"Awkward" Cassie laughed but flinched

"Sorry Marshall" Rocky said getting off of him

Marshall just giggled "We look gay"

"That's just... Eww!" Rocky stood up as the rain poured down on them

"Yep, like I said anyone finds out about any of this I'm totally drowning myself" Marshall giggled as Rocky once again helped him stand up

"Hello? I'm hurt over here, it you two love birds are done" Cassie laughed again

Rocky sighed then helped Marshall walk over to Cassie

"Lets check you over" Marshall smiled now sitting besides her "Ruff ruff! X-ray screen!" he moved the screen across Cassie's body "You have broken ribs, and a broken paw"

"Great, just my day" Cassie frowned but then looked at her rescuer's "Thanks for looking for me pups"

"Your welcome" Rocky smiled then watched Marshall

"Ruff! Bandage!" Marshall began to bandage Cassie's injuries "Hey Rocky do you know what you just did?"

Rocky looked confused "Apart from kiss you? and look gay?"

Cassie and Marshall both laughed

"You faced your fear, and you saved my life" Marshall smiled at him

Rocky blinked several times "Huh? I did?"

"Ye..." Marshall suddenly collapsed next to Cassie "I feel terrible all of a sudden"

"You alright?" Rocky questioned quickly by his side "Marshall?"

"I just need rest" Marshall mumbled closing his eyes

The rain continued to pour down on the pups, Rocky pulled a blanket from Marshall's pup pack and gently pulled Marshall next to Cassie he placed the blanket over them to try protect them from the storm

"Rest guys, I'll think of a way out off of here" Rocky allowed himself to get drenched from the rain while he looked around at the lake

Meanwhile the Thunderstorm arrived at the lake's edge where Rocky's and Marshall's trucks were, Mr Porter opened the back doors and saw both pups were gone and missing

"Where are they?" Alex asked looking out the doors

Mr Porter had to fight against the wind trying to keep the doors open "I don't know Alex, I better call Ryder"

Alex nodded as Mr Porter closed Marshall's truck's doors then took his phone out "Ryder you there?"

Ryder was helping Rubble and Everest clear the snow away from Jake's Cabin, they had cleared a small area around the front door, when his pup pad rang

"Hello Ryder here" He said answering it

Mr Porter sighed relieved to see him "Ryder, Rocky and Marshall are missing and there's a storm here I'm worried because they think they found Cassie in the lake, but look" he placed his phone against the window so Ryder could see

"Oh no! That looks bad" Ryder frowned as Chase opened the Cabin's door "Thanks for telling me, I'll call Rocky"

Mr Porter smiled as Ryder hung up on him then called Rocky

"Rocky come in?" Ryder said into his pup pad

Rocky jumped when his pup tag beeped, Ryder's voice came through as static "Hello? Hello? Ryder is that you?"

"Rocky? can you hear me?" Ryder asked he could hear Rocky's voice clearly

"Ryder? If that's you we need help, Cassie is injured so is Marshall" Rocky sounded worried "Please hu..." The call went dead

"Rocky? Rocky? Rocky?" Ryder put his pup pad away then looked at his pups "Pups we need to rescue Rocky, Marshall and Cassie"

"Are they ok?" Skye asked worried

Ryder shook his head "They found Cassie but she's in a bad way, Rocky said Marshall is injured too"

Zuma frowned "Wyder we got to save them!"

"We have a job to do here" Ryder thought for a moment "Chase Everest and Rubble you all stay here, the rest of you are with me"

"But Ryder sir we still need help here" Chase frowned

"That's why I'm only taking Zuma and Skye" Ryder gave Chase a pat "You're in-charge, rescue Jake and save those skier's"

Chase Rubble and Everest all nodded as Ryder and Zuma drove up with Skye flying above them

Back with the others, the Thunderstorm started to intensify, thunder blasted around the stranded pups, the wind blew strong and the rain soaked them

"Um guys?" Rocky said noticing something

Marshall opened his eyes "Whats up?"

"Is it just me or is this island getting smaller?" Rocky asked looking at the island they were on

Cassie looked at the water "The water it's rising..."

"We have to get off of here" Marshall frowned attempting to stand up but he fell over again

"How?" Rocky looked at his friends "Marshall you can't even stand up, and Cassie is to hurt to swim"

Marshall and Cassie both looked at Rocky

"It's up to you mate" Cassie weakly smiled

"Me? but but but..." Rocky stared at the water "Does this mean I have to go back in the water?" he sighed

The waves had doubled in height, Rocky gulped

To be continue


	7. Overcoming Your Fear (Part 2)

Chapter 7: Overcoming Your Fear (Part 2)

Rocky thought about calling Ryder, but he knew he'd have to get the pups to safety by himself the question was how? With Cassie injured and Marshall too weak to move, how could he possibly do it by himself? Plus the Thunderstorm was making the situation a lot worse, even if Rocky managed to help them how could they cross the Lake?

"Rocky?" Marshall looked up at him "A...A..are... You... You... Are... you... Uh oh!" He paused "AAAACHOOO!" he sneezed so hard he was flown backwards

Rocky instantly was by his side "Are you alright Marshall?" he asked helping him to his feet

"I'm... I'm... I'm... ACHOO! Fine" Marshall sighed "Excuse me"

"Are you getting a puppy cold?" Rocky questioned placing his head under Marshall to help him stand up

Marshall slowly stood up with Rocky's help "I think so" he sighed "Great time to catch a pu..pup...puppy... ACHOO! Cold..."

"Come on Marshall lets get you back under that blanket" Rocky said helping him walk back "Lay down"

"Thanks Rocky" Marshall smiled laying down next to Cassie "How are we going to ge... ge... get... ACHOO! off of here?"

"I have to swim" Rocky gulped looking at the water "Do you pups think you can swim across?"

Marshall stood up but instantly fell down "Ugh I feel so terrible"

"I take that a no from you" Rocky frowned but Marshall once again went to stand up "Marshall don't, your too weak plus you have a puppy cold"

"I have to try" Marshall replied but as soon as he stood up he collapsed almost passing out

"Stop!" Rocky said pulling a blanket over him "Just rest"

"But Rocky the water is rising" Cassie looked up at him "We have no choice"

"Cassie your to inju..." Rocky paused

All 3 pups heard a rumbling noise, it was though the ground was shaking

"What is that?" Marshall questioned looking around as thunder blasted over head and the rain continued to fall

The rumbling noise got louder and louder

"LOOK!" Cassie said turning her head "FLASH FLOOD!"

They watched in horror as a wall over water headed straight towards them, they never had time to move. The water hit all 3 pups forcing them each into the water

"Cassie! Marshall!" Rocky screamed trying to keep himself above the water "Guys?!"

"HELP!" Marshall called out being pushed under the water "H...Hhhhelp!"

Rocky looked around for the dalmatian but the waves kept forcing him under "Marshall?!"

"ROC..." Marshall suddenly went quiet

"Where are you!" Rocky looked around again, he spotted what he thought was Marshall "Hold on!" he forced himself towards the object but discovered it wasn't Marshall "Cassie! Are you alright?"

Cassie managed to open her eyes "Rocky help, everything hurts" she said floating above the water, but it pushed her under

Rocky instantly pulled her back above the water "I got you, I won't let go I promise" He said holding onto as tight as he could without hurting her

The Flash Flood forced them out of the lake and into a small creek that usually has little water in it, but now it was rapidly flowing like a raging river Rocky and Cassie were dragged into the creek both were slammed several times against the rocks, Rocky looked around for Marshall as he and Cassie were taking further and further away from the Lake but Marshall was nowhere to be seen

Ryder, Zuma and Skye arrived at the Lake the parked next to Marshall and Rocky's truck, Ryder jumped off of his ATV he threw his helmet on the ground

"Whewe awe they?" Zuma asked as he and Skye followed Ryder to the back on Marshall's truck

The same time Ryder opened the doors, Mr Porter opened them from the inside almost slamming them into Ryder who quickly jumped out of the way

"WOAH!" Ryder said jumping backwards "Mr Porter?"

"Oh we thought it was you" Mr Porter looked at Ryder and the pups the rain had started to fall heavier and thunder blasted over head "Don't you think you should wait till this storm passes?"

"NO! Marshall and Rocky are out there!" Skye yelled out over the noise of the thunder

"Cassie's out there too" Hannah opened her eyes "Ow my head" she held onto her head

Zuma looked out at the lake the water was rapidly rising "Wyder I don't see that Island out thewe"

"Skye" Ryder turned to her

"Yes Ryder?" she said sitting on the ground

Ryder looked at the lake then back at her "Do you think you could fly over the lake and look for them?"

"Sure thing Ryder! This puppies gonna fly!" she said looking at the storm "Ruff Ruff! Wings"

"Careful Skye, that wind could get stronger" Ryder warned her

Skye hadn't even flown a foot off the ground when the wind suddenly picked up and blew her "AHHH!" she screamed luckily Ryder caught her

"Skye are you ok?" Ryder asked holding onto her

"I'm fine, thanks Ryder" Skye licked his cheek "I can't fly in this" she lowered her head

"It's alright Skye, I already have 2 pups missing I don't want you missing too" Ryder gave her a pat he put her on the ground then turned to Zuma "Skye stay with Mr Porter, Alex and Hannah. Zuma you're with me"

"Lets dive in!" Zuma jumped onto his hovercraft as Ryder went on his ATV "Wyder whewe do we stawt? This lake is so big"

Ryder looked at the lake "In the middle" he started his ATV then drove towards the lake "Life jacket deploy!" He pressed a button on his ATV which changed it into a hovercraft

Both Ryder and Zuma made their way across the lake, but the wind picked up causing the waves to slam against them

"Wyder it's getting too wough!" Zuma struggled against the waves, without warning a wave hit his hovercraft sending it out of control "WYDER HELP!"

"Hold on Zuma!" Ryder headed towards the pup "ATV on auto pilot" he quickly jumped across to the out of control hovercraft "I got it Zuma" Ryder smiled regaining control "Are you ok?"

"I'm alwight tanks Wyder" Zuma smiled feeling a little dizzy

Ryder gave him a kiss on his head then jumped back on his ATV "Your right it's too rough out here, we'll wait for the storm to move away"

"But Wyder, Wocky and Marshall awe out hewe somewhewe" Zuma frowned "We can't give up on them!"

"Zuma we're not giving up, but I can't risk it" Ryder turned his ATV towards the shore "Come on pup lets go"

They both headed back towards the lake's shore, meanwhile Marshall was being pushed around in the water rock after rock slammed into him, he tried to fight against the current but it pushed him under then without warning his head was smashed against a rather large rock he instantly lost consciousness, blood leaked from his head. Only a few meters away from Marshall were Rocky and Cassie both pups were also being forced under the water, Rocky trying to avoid the rocks but it was impossible. Finally he too lost consciousness, the creek carried all 3 pups away.

"Wh.." Rocky opened his eyes, he found himself laying on a blanket next to a campfire, the sun shone down on his face "Wh.." he tried to stand but was bombarded by pain, his body was bruised but his injuries were dressed and wrapped with bandages "Where am I?"

"Oh hello your finally awake" A Female voice said forcing him to lay back down "Easy don't try to get up just yet, you've had a rough day"

Rocky blinked several times "Where's Cassie?" he looked around and discovered both Cassie and Marshall where laying next to him both pups injuries were also wrapped "Who.. Are you?" he asked looking up a lady

The woman flashed a smile "I'm Pedz" she said bringing over some soup "I found you in the creek"

"I don.." Rocky tried to sit up again "Ow!"

"I told you don't try to sit up just yet" Pedz smiled sitting next to him "What happened? How did you end up in that flooded creek?" she asked bending over to pick of some wood

"I... I... couldn't face my fear again" Rocky frowned a tear fell from his face

Pedz placed some wood on the fire "Oh? And what is your fear Rocky?"

"It's... It's..." Rocky paused he didn't tell Pedz his name "Wait how do you know I'm Rocky?" he asked in a confused voice

"I know a lot of things" Pedz smiled pulling a blanket over him "But you need to rest"

Rocky looked at Pedz, her hair was as red as blood the sun reflected off of it like snow and her eyes were bluer then Marshall's "Thank you for sav..." he was interrupted

"Rest" Pedz covered his mouth with her hand "Don't talk, just rest" she smiled as Rocky drifted off to sleep

Pedz went and checked on the other 2 pups, when she noticed Cassie opened her eyes

"Hi Cassie how are you feeling?" Pedz asked sitting besides her

Cassie's eyes lite up upon seeing her "Oh my! It's you!" she said looking up at Pedz "Wait what are you doing here? And how did I get here? What happened?"

Pedz chuckled "You're one my fans I see" she felt Cassie's head "I was out for a stroll, when I found you pups in the creek over there" she pointed to the small creek

"Huh? A stroll in the storm?" Cassie asked confused

"I love thunderstorms, the power a storm has is incredible" Pedz looked up at the sun "Besides I'm on tour, thought I might go sight seeing" she smiled

Cassie went to sit up but her ribs and pain in her paw stopped her "Ouch!"

"What is it with you pups? Trying to move when your hurt" Pedz smiled standing up she placed a log on the campfire her phone rung "Hello?" she answered it

A male's voice came through "My Lady I'm bringing you some supplies"

"Thanks John, do you have my location?" Pedz asked pressing a button on her phone

"Of course I do My Lady, I always know where you are" John laughed

Pedz looked at the pups "John can you bring some medical supplies please?"

"Are you hurt?" John sounded worried

"No, but there are some pups who need medical attention" Pedz knelt down feeling Marshall's pulse "Bring my personal doctor"

"Right away My Lady" With that John ended the call

Marshall let out a moan and opened his eyes, he jumped seeing Pedz looking down at him "Who.. Who... are you?"

"Hello Marshall, I'm Pedz" She smiled placing an ice pack on his head "Do not fear your safe"

"Marshall are you alright?" Cassie asked from the other side of Rocky

Marshall tried to roll over but his head ached "Cassie? what happened?"

"Pedz saved us" Cassie found the strength to sit up "She's been taking care of us"

"Thanks Pedz" Marshall tried to sit up as well but Pedz forced him back down

"You are very welcome" Pedz pulled a blanket over each pup "Where's Ryder?"

"Huh? You kno... k... ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed all over Pedz "Sorry"

Pedz giggled "That's alright, and bless you" she smiled "How do you all feel?"

"Sore" Cassie mumbled he ribs ached "Everything hurts"

"And you Marshall?" Pedz asked the dalmatian

"About the same but my head is killing me" Marshall felt his head and found out it was bandaged "Did you bandage me?"

Pedz nodded "Sure did Marshall, you have a nasty cut on your head which is more then likely caused from a rock" She helped Marshall sit up and placed a pillow behind him "Is that better?"

"Thanks" Marshall smiled then coughed "Ugh this puppy cold is getting worse"

"Not to worry my doctor is on his way here" Pedz flashed a smile then checked on Rocky "Are you awake?" She gently gave the pup a pat

Rocky moaned then opened his eyes

"ROCKY!" Marshall literally screamed out

"Wait Marshall?" He turned his face to the pup who was propped up by a pillow "Marshall! You're ok!" Rocky wanted to run and hug him but he hurt too much

"Yeah I'm fine apart from a migraine and this puppy... pup.. puppy... ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed almost knocking himself over but Pedz stopped him "Thanks Pedz"

Pedz smiled then walked into a pink tent behind the pups

"How did we not see that tent?" Cassie asked shocked

Rocky giggled "We must be blind"

"Speak for yourself Rocky" Marshall laughed "I'm not blind just too sore to look"

"We're all sore Marshall" Rocky glanced over at Cassie who was injured more then both of them "Cassie how are you?" He asked her

Cassie frowned "I think I've hurt my ribs more, they hurt bad"

Marshall went to stand up to examine her but as soon as he stood up he instantly collapsed "Ugh sorry Cassie"

"It's fine" Cassie smiled at him "Take care of yourself"

"Cassie? Marshall?" Rocky looked at the two pups "I'm sorry"

"Huh? Sorry what for?" Marshall questioned him

"Yeah there's nothing for you to be sorry for" Cassie looked confused but she flashed him a weak smile

Rocky lowered his head "It's my fault you two are hurt more, I couldn't face my fear" he looked at the ground as a tear fell on the blanket

Marshall forced himself to stand up, ignoring his head which ached slowly he walked over to his friend and sat down besides him "Rocky it's not your fault and you did face your fear" He lifted Rocky's head up "You saved me remember?"

"Doesn't change the fact I couldn't get you both off the Island" Rocky looked at Marshall "And now look, you're hurt more and so is Cassie"

"But Rocky I hit my head on a rock how is that your fault?" Marshall questioned him "Besides you tried to save us, that's what matters" He smiled licking the tears from Rocky's cheeks

Rocky smiled "I guess but none of this would have happened if I didn't play that stupid prank on you"

"ROCKY forget about that prank" Marshall frowned "It doesn't bother me, I already told you I forgave you for hurting me" He wrapped his paws around Rocky and hugged him

Rocky fell into Marshall's paws, he lay his head on Marshall's shoulder "I'm so so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt but thank you for forgiving me"

Marshall hugged Rocky harder "It's fine Rocky" He licked Rock's ear "Ewww Rocky you need to clean your ears"

"Huh? why?" Rocky pulled away from the hug

"Because your ears are dirty" Marshall grinned seeing the smile across Rocky's face

"Your ears are dirty too you know!" Rocky laughed then paused "Marshall what is it?"

Marshall smiled "I like seeing you happy, not depressed" Once again Marshall wrapped his paws around him "This is the Rocky I know and love"

"Naww that's adorable" Cassie smiled

"Yeah it's extremely cute" Pedz stood there with some more soup "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Marshall let go of Rocky but got tangled in his blanket then lost his balance "AHHH!" He yelled almost falling the campfire but Rocky grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him back "You saved me again!"  
"Well... Um... Errrr... I guess" Rocky blushed as Pedz walked over with some soup

"Marshall you need to rest" Pedz placed the soup next to each pup but picked Marshall up and placed him back on his blanket "Here's your's" She smiled putting his soup in front of him

The pups began to eat their soup

Suddenly a Helicopter came into view, it landed not far away from them

"Who's that?" Marshall questioned licking up his soup

Pedz smiled "Supplies, don't worry"

They watched as the side door of the helicopter opened and a man stepped out with some boxes, he approached the group

"My Lady, is everything alright?" John asked walking over to them

"No those pups need help" Pedz knelt besides Cassie as John placed some boxes inside the tent "How far away is the Doctor?"

John walked over to her "Not far away My Lady" he said kneeling besides Marshall "You must be Marshall?" he smiled gently giving him a pat

"Why does everyone know us?" Marshall questioned looking up at John who smiled

"My Lady have you told them?" John said looking at Marshall's bandaged head

Rocky looked confused "Told us what?"

"Shh John that's a secret for another time" Pedz smiled giving Cassie a pat, she looked at the sky "Looks like the storms returning, lets get you all inside my tent"

"Allow me My Lady" John carefully picked Marshall up "Are you ok?"

Marshall nodded as he was carried into the pink tent, he gasped John placed him onto a bed "This place..." Marshall said shocked

John laughed "I'll be back"

"Wow, just wow" Marshall watched John leave the tent "Who is this woman?" he asked himself

The tent was big, it was divided into 3 rooms the main rooms floor was layered with pink and purple blankets there were a lot of equipment Marshall had never seen before, a big TV screen was to the side of the tent with some pink cupboards, he couldn't see in the other 2 rooms as there were curtains hanging on the entrances

Rocky was brought in next, and carefully placed next to Marshall

"Wow..." Rocky felt his jaw suddenly drop

Marshall giggled placing his paw on Rocky's jaw "I had the same reaction" he pushed Rocky's bottom jaw up to shut it but as soon as he let go Rocky's jaw dropped again

Rocky burst out laughing, Marshall laughed with him

Pedz and John both walked over to Cassie

"Let us know if you are in too much pain" Pedz said carefully lifting her up with John's help

Cassie nodded "I'm good, thank you for looking after us"

John and Pedz entered the tent with Cassie, she had the best reaction off all

"What... in... the... world?" Cassie eyes almost fell out of her head as she saw inside of the tent "Is this a hotel?"

Both Rocky and Marshall laughed

"What?" Cassie looked around the tent "Seriously! This is huge!" she was placed next to the pups

"Look at that" Rocky pointed to the 2 other rooms

Cassie's jaw dropped, both Marshall and Rocky shut her jaw then all 3 pups looked at each other and laughed

Pedz and John chuckled

"My Lady needs a big tent" John said walking into another room then returned with a cooked roast

"Don't tell me you have a kitchen in there!" Marshall drooled over the smell of the roast

Cassie and Rocky both caught the smell of the roast

"Sorry! But that smells... so good!" Cassie attempted to stand up but instantly fell over from her hurt paw, she fell into Rocky who fell into Marshall who fell off the bed "Oops! Sorry Marshall!"

Marshall didn't answer his eyes were fixed on the roast, every time John cut through it Marshall's eyes widened

"Um Marshall?" Rocky looked over the edge of the bed he burst out laughing at what he saw "Are you ok?"

Marshalll never said anything he laid on floor with his legs up in the air, his head upside down but it didn't seem to bother him

John looked down at Marshall, he waved a slice of the roast from side to side Marshall's eyes followed it, he then waved it up and down Marshall's eyes continued to follow it

"Ok that's just creepy" Rocky giggled watching Marshall "Snap out of it!"

"It looks soooo tasty..." Drool dripped from Marshall's mouth like a river "Food..."

"Yes you can have some Marshall" Pedz picked him up and placed him back on the bed

"I can!? Are you serious?!" Marshall jumped up in the air "YES!" He landed back on the bed causing both him and Rocky to fall off the bed

Rocky fell off first "MARSHALL!" He yelled as the Dalmatian landed on him

Just the sound of John cutting through the roast caught Rocky's attention he turned his head "WHAT! MARSHALL! YOUR DROOLING ON ME!" He laughed pushing Marshall off of him "Come to think of it, that does smell so good"

Pedz giggled as the 2 pups began to try to stand up "Don't even think about you two" she said picking both pups up "Your both still too weak to walk"

"But but that is sooooo good" Rocky frowned as he and Marshall were placed on the bed

"You all need to rest" Pedz looked at John "Give them some"

John nodded "Yes My Lady" he walked over with 3 slices "Here Rocky" He threw a slice to him

Marshall watched the slice fly into Rocky's mouth, he watched another slice get thrown to Cassie

John went to throw Marshall a slice but he felt his body shiver as Marshall was eyeing him, every time John moved the slice Marshall's eyes moved with it "Um My Lady? This pup is freaking me out"

"Huh? Why?" Pedz turned around and watched as Marshall's eyes followed the slice of roast, she burst out laughing "Stop teasing him"

"Sorry but he's creepy" John watched Marshall as drool dripped from the pups mouth

"Roast... must eat it" Marshall mumbled licking his lips "Oh please throw it! Throw it!" Drool fell from his mouth

Rocky and Cassie almost choked watching Marshall they both started laughing

Marshall seem to have forgotten all about his head injury not to mention his puppy cold, his eyes for fixed on the slice of roast "THROW IT!" he yelled watching the roast

John laughed then threw the slice at Marshall "There you go"

Marshall watched the slice fly towards him, he opened his mouth and the slice landed right in it Marshall's eyes rolled to the back of his head "Mmmmmmm!" within seconds the slice of roast was gone

"Wow he must be hungry" Pedz giggled "Would you pups like some more?"

"YES!" Both Rocky and Cassie yelled together

Marshall opened his mouth to say something "I... I... ACHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" he spat all over Rocky

Rocky sighed wiping his face "Thank's Marshall"

"I'm sorry" Marshall wiped his nose "It's this... t..this... ACCHHOOOOOO!" again he spat over Rocky

"NOO! MARSHALL!" Rocky again sighed "Now I'm going to need another bath, thanks"

Cassie, Pedz and John laughed

"Here you go" John walked over with towel "Would you like me to dry you?"

"No but thanks" Rocky took the towel and dried his face "Next time Marshall cover your mouth" he giggled

"Yeah sorry Rocky" Marshall blushed but then frowned "I feel dizzy"

Pedz knelt besides him, she placed her hand on his head "You feel hot"

"Maybe it's his puppy cold My Lady" John said also feeling Marshall's head "He has a temperature"

Before anyone could say anything, and without any warning Rocky collapsed almost falling off the bed but John caught him

John sat down with Rocky barely conscious laid on his lap "My Lady something is wrong with him, his pulse is weak" He looked at Rocky "How do you feel?"

"I...I...I...I..." Rocky lost consciousness

"Rocky!" Marshall jumped up but then fell off the bed "Uh oh! Ahh!" he hit the floor with a hard

THUD!

"Marshall are you alright?" Cassie asked leaning over the edge of the bed

Marshall coughed "Ow I think I broke something"

Pedz picked him up and placed him on the bed next to Cassie, she looked on the ground "You sure did break something" She picked her phone up "My phone is busted"

"I'm sorry" Marshall frowned watching John examine Rocky "Rocky's hurt, and now I... I... I..."

Cassie quickly placed her good paw over Marshall's mouth

"ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed into Cassie's paw she removed it from his mouth "Thanks"

"Oh gross" Cassie shook slobber from her paw "That's disgusting" Marshall's slobber dripped off of her paw she started to laugh but she coughed

"Oh no, are you getting a cold to?" Pedz questioned her

Cassie nodded "I guess"

Pedz covered both her and Marshall with a blanket, then turned to John "How's Rocky?"

"He's not good My Lady" John noticed Rocky's breathing was getting heavy "My Lady can you get the Oxygen Mask?"

Pedz nodded and went into another room in the tent, she returned with the mask "What could be wrong with him?" She questioned

John took the mask and placed it across Rocky's face "I think he swallowed too much water, some may have gotten in his lungs"

"How are we going to call anyone?" Marshall questioned looking at Pedz broken phone

"Not too mention the storm is back" Cassie replied hearing thunder blast outside

The tent started to move as the Wind picked up outside, a very loud CRACK eacho'd through everyone's ears

Marshall attempted to call Ryder "Ryder? It's Marshall! We need help!"

Something hit the tent causing it to collapse

Ryder and Zuma had made it back to Alex, Mr Porter and Hannah, they took shelter from the storm in Marshall's EMT truck

"Did you find them?" Alex asked as Ryder and Zuma entered the truck

Ryder shut the doors behind him "No luck"

"I'm sure you'll find them darling" Hannah smiled "Thank you for coming, I hope Cassie is ok"

"Marshall and Wocky are out there in this ThundewStowm" Zuma jumped up in Ryder's arms "Wyder will they be alwight?"

"Both Rocky and Marshall are smart, I'm sure they took cover" Ryder said giving Zuma a pat

Ryder's Pup pad rung "Hello Ryder here?" he was surprised to see Marshall's face although it was blurry and his face kept fading in and out "Marshall? where are you? Are you ok?"

"R... Ryd...?...?" Marshall's voice came through as static "...R..."

"Marshall I can't hear you" Ryder frowned "Pup?"

Silence fell in his pup pad as the call was cut off

To be continued


	8. Consumed By Fear

Note: This Chapter contains a Flash Back

 **Chapter 8: Consumed By Fear**

Ryder placed his pup pad into his pocket then looked at Zuma, Mr Porter, Alex, Skye and Hannah, he scratched his head

"That was odd" Ryder looked confused and worried  
Hannah sat up "I think the Storms interfering with your pups pup tags Ryder"

Zuma suddenly cough "Wy... Wy.. ACHOO!" he sneezed so hard he fell off the chair he was sitting on

"Zuma? Are you ok?" Ryder asked picking him up and laid him on his lap "Zuma you feel hot"

"W.. ACHOO" Zuma sneezed all over Ryder covering him in puppy slobber

Ryder wiped it off his face "I think you have a puppy cold"

"You th... th... ACHOO! Think?" Zuma sighed laying down on Ryder's lap

"Lets get your warmed up" Ryder took a blanket and covered him with it "You'll be alright pup" He kissed Zuma's head

"Sowwy I.. I.. I.." Just as Zuma went to sneeze Ryder placed his hand over his mouth "ACHOOOOO!"

Ryder removed his hand and smiled

"Sowwy Wyder" Zuma frowned coughing "I feel tewwible"

"If Zuma has a puppy cold from being out there for a few minutes, what about Marshall and Rocky?" Skye questioned everyone looked at her

"And Cassie" Hannah added "I hope she's alright, Cassie saved my life once"

"What happened?" Zuma asked lifting his head "How did she save you?" he coughed

"I'll tell you the story" Hannah looked at everyone "I was visiting the Kakadu National Park up in the Northern Territory Australia..."

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Ms Hannah? how are you enjoying the tour?" The Tour Guide asked her_

 _Hannah looked out of the window "It's beautiful out there, and it's a good tour thank you for asking"_

 _"We will be stopping shortly for everyone to stretch your legs, let me know if you need anything" The tour guide smiled as he walked to the front of the bus_

 _"Could I have everyone's attention please" The tour guide said through a microphone_

 _Everyone turned their attention to him_

 _"Good, now we are going to have a short break. Just a few rules, we ask everyone to stay near the bus or in plan sight, DO NOT go near the water. Wild Buffalo live in this area and are known to attack you if you get to close, so please stay near the bus" The guide said as the bus came to a stop_

 _Everyone exited the bus, Hannah was the last one out she looked at her phone which had a Paw Patrol wall paper_

 _"Your a Paw Patrol fan huh?" A random guy asked her_

 _"Who isn't?" A little kid giggled_

 _Hannah smiled "Yep I hope I'll meet them one day, anyway I think I'll take a walk"_

 _"But the Tour Guide said to stay near the bus" The random guy replied_

 _"Relax I won't go far" Hannah left the bus and walked along a river_

 _She had been walking for about 5 minutes when 3 Buffalo came out of nowhere_

 _"Stay back!" Hannah yelled she started running away from the river she turned her head to see the Buffalo chasing her "HELP!" she wasn't looking where she was going and her foot got caught on a rock "Uh oh!" she fell down with a hard thud, she looked up to see the Buffalo still charging at her "HHHHELP!"_

 _Out of nowhere a female Australian cattle dog appeared, she stood in front of Hannah "Ruff! Ruff! Stay back!" she barked and growled at the Buffalo but they kept running at her_

 **Flash Back** **Interrupted**

* * *

"Oh no! Will she be alwight?" Zuma interrupted the flash back

"ZUMA!" Everyone turned and raised their eyebrow at him

"Sowwy dudes" Zuma lowered his head his face turned red "Continue"

Hannah giggled "As I was saying, I thought I was doomed"

* * *

 **Flash Back Continued**

 _"You have to get ready to run mate" Cassie said standing her ground_

 _"But what about you?" Hannah yelled as the Buffalo continued to run at them "They will kill you hun"_

 _Cassie turned her head "Don't worry about me, I'm a fast runner I can out run anything"_

 _"Thank you" Hannah stood to her feet ready to run_

 _"RUFF RUFF!" Cassie growled at the Buffalo "Hannah now!"_

 _Hannah ran as fast as she could, 1 of the Buffalo chased her she turned around to see Cassie getting chased by the other 2 Buffalo, she was too busy watching Cassie when she didn't see the cliff in front of her_ _"Oh no!" Hannah forced herself to stop just as she nearly fell over an edge of the cliff "That was close..." she turned to see 1 Buffalo running straight at her, she instantly froze unable to move_

 _The Buffalo was almost at her when out of nowhere Cassie knocked her out of the way, the Buffalo fell over the edge of the cliff luckily there was a lake below the Buffalo swam away unharmed_

 _"Are you alright?" Cassie asked looking down at Hannah_

 _"Oh I'm fine" Hannah stood to her feet "Thank you darling"_

 _"I'm Cassie" The Australian Cattle Dog smiled_

 _Hannah knelt down and gave her a pat "Hi Cassie, I'm Hannah" she smiled "Thanks for saving me"_

 _"Your welcome, you sure you're ok?" Cassie questioned as the Tour Guide approached them_

 _He looked cross "What in the world do you think you're doing?!" he got right in Hannah's face_

 _"I... I..." Hannah got interrupted_

 _"Do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in just for you running off like that!" The Tour Guide frowned crossing his arms "You could have made me lose my job"_

 _"Excuse me?" Hannah looked shocked "You're telling me you were more worried about your stupid job then a tourist?"_

 _"Exactly! Now get out of my tour! and this Park" the Tour guide was about to leave_

 _"Wait" Cassie stood in front of Hannah "You're fired"_

 _"What?" The Tour Guide quickly spun around "Cassie?"_

 _"You heard me mate, I said you are fired shall I spell it out for you?" Cassie winked at him_

 _The Tour Guide mumbled something then walked off_

 _"What do we do now?" Hannah questioned "And you can fire people?"_

 _"Yep" Cassie smiled "But my owners are taking me to a shelter, they said I'm to adventurous for this place"_

 _Hannah did something she knew she wouldn't regret "Want to live with me?"_

 _"Huh? Are you serious?" Cassie grinned_

 _"Yep! I travel a lot and could do with a traveling companion" Hannah patted her head "What do you say?"_

 _Hannah received no answer instead she was forced the ground and consumed by licks_

 _"I take that as a yes" Hannah giggled looking at the Cattle dog_

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

"So that's how we met" Hannah touched her head which ached "Now it's my turn to save her"

"Naww that was so tota... ACHOOO! Totally a...a...aa...ACHOOOO! Adowable" Zuma lay his head on Ryder's leg

Ryder giggled covering him with a blanket "So you two have been traveling ever since?"

"Yep, we've traveled all around the world" Hannah smiled as thunder blasted over the truck "I just hope this storm dies down"

Mr Porter looked out the window "Doesn't look like it's going to"

"Yeah it's bad out there!" Alex sat down besides Zuma

"It has to die down! We got to find Marshall, Wocky and Cassie" Zuma coughed sounding hoarse

"There's no we Zuma" Ryder looked at Skye "I'm going alone"

"But Ryder it's too dangerous" Skye jumped up next to him

"That's why I'm going alone, I can't risk you both out there" Ryder gave Skye a scratch "Besides Skye you have to take care of Zuma"

A tear fell from Skye's eye as Ryder placed Zuma on the chair

"It's going to be alright, I will find them, all of them" Ryder stood up and picked up an EMT back pack "I will bring them home"

"Ryder..." Skye cried "Be careful"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Ryder went to walk out of the truck

"Ryder" Mr Porter grabbed his arm "The storm it's too dangerous, going out there is suicide"

Ryder smiled "Not when my pups are in-danger" he looked at Mr Porter "If it were Alex out in the storm wouldn't you risk your life for him?"

Mr Porter looked at Alex "You're right I would" he let go of his arm "Good luck I hope you find them"

Ryder nodded and opened the truck's door quickly he ran out in the storm closing the doors behind him

At Jake's Mountain, Rubble, Everest and Chase had freed Jake but the Skiers remand trapped

"Dudes we have to get them out, they've been trapped for too long" Jake said worried

"Don't worry Jake the Paw Patrol will get them out" Rubble grinned removing some snow with his digger

Chase looked at the storm in the distance

"Chase? What's wrong?" Everest asked looking at him

"Something's not right" Chase frowned "We need to hurry up"

"What do you mean something's not right?" Rubble questioned him "And how would you know anyway?"

Chase looked at the Storm which seemed to be rotating

"Chase is right" Jake stood next to him "That storm almost looks tornadic"

"Tornadic?" Rubble asked "What's that mean?"

"It means it could produce a Tornado" Everest saw what looked like a wall cloud

"But the other's are there" Rubble looked worried "We have to help them"

"No we have a job to do here first then we'll help them" Chase turned and looked at the snow which covered the skiers

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rubble removed more snow

Meanwhile somewhere under the storm Pedz woke up, her tent was completely destroyed a tree had fallen on it but flood waters had swept Marshall and Rocky away, Pedz stood to her feet but her leg ached she saw John laying next to an unconscious Cassie

"John! Are you alright?" Pedz asked kneeling between him and Cassie

"My Lady? Is it time for your weekly massage already?" John questioned opening his eyes

Pedz giggled "No John but Marshall and Rocky are missing"

"What?" Cassie opened her eyes up "Where are they?" she tried to sit up but pain exploded from her injured paw and broken ribs

John stood to his feet and picked Cassie up "We'll find them"

"Then let's go, the water is flowing this way so they would've been taken down there" Pedz slowly started walking but she was limping

"My Lady are you alright?" John questioned her

She smiled "I'm fine, it just hurts a little nothing really" Pedz continued walking

It was darkness at first that's all Rocky could see, as the rain fell down on him. He opened his eyes to find the tent was gone, he was laying on a small mound of dirt, below it was flood waters.

(There must have been a flash flood) Rocky thought to himself, he managed to stand to his feet, that's when he saw Marshall floating in the water

"MARSHALL!" Rocky instantly stood to his feet "Why does it have to be water!" he said to himself standing on the edge of the mound "It's just water Rocky, why do I have to be afraid of it!" Rocky watched Marshall "Uh! I'm already wet!"

Marshall began to sink beneath the water

Rocky gulped and took a deep breath "Here goes nothing!" He jumped into the water and ran through the flood waters which weren't flowing very fast "I'm coming!" he arrived at Marshall he took hold of Marshall's collar and dragged him above the water then began to pull him towards the mound

But that's when the rain turned to hail, at first it was small but the hail rapidly grew in size

"R...rrrocky?" Marshall opened his eyes as he felt his body being pulled "Where's Cas... AAACHHHOOOOO!" he sneezed

"How are you buddy?" Rocky asked making his way back to the small mound "Marshall?"

Marshall looked up at Rocky "I'm... I... ACHOO!" he sighed "I'm getting sicker"

"Then lets get you out of the water" Rocky smile carefully pulling him through the water (Wet! Wet! Wet! I can't do this!) Rocky thought to himself (What am I saying! I got to do this! For Marshall!)

"Rocky? Ar... ar... ACHOO! Are you ok?" Marshall asked noticing Rocky had stopped moving

(It's just water, why do I have to be scared of it!) Rocky thought to himself completely ignoring Marshall (I swam through a lake!) his face turned pale

Marshall looked at him, it looked like Rocky was about to pass out "ROCKY! Snap out of it!" Marshall lifted his paw up and slammed it into the water

SPLASH! Water went all over Rocky's face snapping him out of it

"What? huh?" Rocky instantly let go of Marshall

"..." Marshall mumbled feeling his body go beneath the water

"Marshall!" Rocky yelled quickly pulling him back above the water "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" he asked rolling Marshall on his back so his head wouldn't go under

Marshall coughed a few times "I'm alright, bu... b...ACHOO! What about you?"

"I'm f..." Rocky was cut off

Out of nowhere there was a loud splash sound

"What was that?" Marshall asked as Rocky began to move again

Another splash sound was heard, suddenly Marshall yelped as pain exploded on his stomach

"What is it buddy?" Rocky asked looking at the dalmatian pup, he discovered a red mark on Marshall's lower stomach, blood began to leak from it "What's that..." Something hit Rocky "Ouch!" he touched his head

Rocky looked around them, small hail was falling from the Thunderstorm, quickly Rocky pulled Marshall on the mound of dirt, when the hailstones suddenly increased in size. A Large one fell from the Thunderstorm and made it's way towards the pups

"Rocky what's happening?" Marshall asked in a weakened voice "ACHOO!" he sneezed then coughed

"It's hailing, but I'll protect you don't worry" Rocky smiled laying Marshall on the mount "Just don't move ok?"

Marshall nodded as Rocky moved himself over Marshall to protect him from the hailstones

"Rrrro... ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed just as a large hailstone connected with Rocky's head

"OW!" Rocky yelled falling down on Marshall

Marshall looked up at Rocky a warm red liquid dripped onto Marshall's face but was quickly washed away from the rain

Another hailstone not as big as the first, hit Rocky on his back leg

"OUCH!" Rocky let out a yelp, he pulled himself completely over Marshall as more hailstones fell around the pups "Make it stop!" he closed his eyes as he was bombarded from the hail

"Rocky? Wha... Wha...What... ACHOOOOO!" Marshall coughed sounding hoarse "Are you o...o...o ACHOO! ok?"

"It's hailing more" Rocky moaned as pain rapidly spread across the mix-breed's body "And they hurt!"

"Get off me then" Marshall tried to move Rocky "Don't get hurt on my behalf"

"You're worth it buddy" Rocky looked at Marshall's face "Besides I can't risk you getting more injured, your our EMT pup"

"But Roc..Rrr... ACHOO!" Marshall sighed

Rocky smiled at Marshall "Marshall you're already sick, so I promise I'll protect you, I won't let you get hurt again"

Another piece of hail hit Rocky's head causing him to yelp in agony

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes as more red liquid dripped from Rocky's head falling on Marshall's cheek

"Please Rocky you're bleeding, let me take the hits from the hail not you" Marshall begged him

"No" Rocky shook his head "I deserve this, after what I did to you" Hail hit Rocky's back causing him to flinch

"You don't deserve this!" Marshall cried out "AACHHHOOOO!" he felt his temperature suddenly get higher, sweat poured from his body he began to shiver

"Mmmarshall?" Rocky said weakly "Are you alright?" he could feel Marshall's body felt hot

"I.. I.. I.." Marshall paused "ACHHHOOOO!" He sighed

Another large hailstone connected with Rocky's head causing him to scream out, then he fell unconscious across Marshall

"SOMEONE HHHHELP!" Marshall screamed as loud as he could "HHHHELP!" he coughed as his throat began to turn numb

Rocky was spread out across Marshall, his body badly injured from the Thunderstorm

Tears flooded from Marshall's eyes "Rocky!" he cried "Rocky why? It should be me on top not you!" With his paws he placed them around Rocky and hugged him as tightly as he could

"OW!" Marshall screamed as a large hailstone connected with his front paw which was wrapped around Rocky "I'll.. I'll.. I'll... ACHOO! I'll take care of you Rocky" he felt the warm liquid dribble down his front paw

Marshall was about to join Rocky in being unconscious when he heard something, between the rain, thunder and sound of hail hitting the ground a voice yelled "OVER THERE!"

Marshall managed move his head to see Pedz limping over with John carrying Cassie

"Rocky! Marshall!" Pedz said making it to them "Oh no! Rocky you're bleeding" she knelt besides the injured pups "What on earth happened?"

"Hail h.. h...hit... h.. ACHOO!" Marshall sighed again "Hail hit him, he's hurt please help" Marshall said in a hoarse voice

Pedz felt Rocky's pulse it was weak she then carefully picked him up "Marshall you sound horrible" she looked at both pups

"My Lady we have to take cover these hailstones are too big" John bent down and picked Marshall up "Marshall you have a bad fever"

Marshall never replied he started to slip into unconsciousness

Rocky woke up as Marshall fell unconscious, he felt Pedz warmth arms around him "Wh..." he struggled to keep his eyes open looking at Pedz

"He's in a bad way" Pedz said holding Rocky "Rocky you must stay awake" She took a ribbon out of her purse and wrapped his head "John I don't like the looks of his injuries"

"My Lady all 3 pups are seriously injured" John frowned "We need to get out of this storm"

Cassie was awake but she wished she wasn't seeing how badly injured Rocky was "He must have protected Marshall against the hail" tears fell from her eyes (What a friend) she thought to herself

"I think you're right Cassie" Pedz looked at Rocky then at Marshall "That right there is true friendship they have a bond which can't be easily broken, in fact it..."

"ACHOO!" Marshall's sneezed interrupted her

"Mmmarshall? Is.. He ok?" Rocky asked flinching from his injuries

Pedz hushed him "Shh Rocky" she held onto him tightly "We need to take cover"

As John looked around he held both pups close to his body to protect them from the storm "Over here My Lady, lets take shelter in that cave" he looked at a cave up on an edge of a mountain "We need to get there before the water rises, or the storm intensifies"

"You are right as usual John" Pedz smiled "Come on lets go" she lead the way across the flood waters

Cassie looked over at Rocky "Are you ok mate?" she asked him seeing multiple impact injuries from the hail

"I'm more worried about you and Marshall" Rocky flashed a weak smile but flinched

Cassie smiled at him "Rocky you're so brave, why are you afraid of water?"

Rocky never answered he fell unconscious

"It's ok Cassie" John looked down at the two injured pups in his arms "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Cassie shook her head, in fact she was in pain but she ignored it "I miss Hannah" A tear formed in her eyes

"Not to worry you will be reunited with her" Pedz almost tripped over "Ow"

"My Lady!" John moved next to her "It's your leg isn't it?"

"I told you my leg is fine" Pedz said regaining her balance "Now lets keep moving"

The hail kept falling hitting the water around the group, John and Pedz tried their best to protect the pups from further harm

"Almost there" Pedz stopped looking at a small creek the had to cross

"My Lady we can't cross that" John paused "What is that?"

Both John and Pedz turned around to see something dropping beneath the Thunderstorm, the wind suddenly picked up

Cassie looked up at it "Oh no! is that a...?"

"TORNADO!" Pedz and John said together completely shocked

To be continued


	9. Risks We Take

Chapter 9: Risks We Take

Hannah thought back to when Cassie saved her in Australia, she stood up looked out the window

"I have to look for her" Hannah felt a tear fell from her eye "She saved my life, I can't just sit around in here while she's out there in this storm"

"We want to come too Ryder is out there" Skye went to walk to Hannah but she shook her head

"No Skye, you pups stay here" Hannah smiled "I'll find Ryder don't worry hunni"

Skye frowned

Hannah knelt in front of her "Trust me Skye I'll find them" she said standing back up "Just stay in here" she opened the doors then jumped out and shut them behind her

Meanwhile Ryder decided not to use his ATV he figured it would be better if he walked, he was making his way through the storm when a voice called to him

"Ryder wait!" Hannah yelled seeing him around 100 meter's in front of her "Wait!"

"Is that? Hannah?" Ryder said turning around seeing her running over to him "HANNAH?!"

Hannah struggled against the wind which was pushing her backwards, step by step she forced herself forward, finally she made it to Ryder

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Ryder asked as Hannah caught her breath "You should be resting"

"I'm fine darling" Hannah smiled "And I'm out here looking for my pup like you, I couldn't let you be out here in this storm by yourself" Hannah placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder

"Thank you Hannah" Ryder pulled out his pup pad "Marshall? Zuma? Are you there?" his pup pad just sounded as static "Zuma? Marshall please answer"

"It's the storm, its interfering" Hannah looked up at the clouds as the rain fell down "Don't worry we'll find them"

"We need help Hannah, we won't find them in this storm" Ryder tried to sound calm but the truth was he was afraid

"Don't say that! We wi..." Hannah was cut off

"G'day!" A female Australian voice said behind them

Ryder and Hannah both spun around

"Who are you?" Ryder questioned the woman

"My name's Silvera" She smiled looking at Ryder and Hannah "What a storm, I haven't seen one as bad as this in years"

Ryder looked concerned "What are you doing out here?"

"I was offered a job in Adventure Bay National Park" Silvera smiled "So I took a holiday to come see it for myself"

"But we don't have a National Park" Ryder raised an eye brow

Silvera brought her mouth close to his ear "Yet" she put her finger over his mouth "Now what are you two doing here?" she removed her finger

"Looking for our pups" Hannah said touching her head

"Are you ok mate?" Silvera asked her "You don't look so good"

Ryder looked at Hannah "She's right I think I better take you back"

"No" Hannah shook her head "I'm not giving up on Cassie, besides you need help looking"

Silvera thought for a moment "I can help look, I was trained to be a Ranger back home and part of a Ranger's skill is tracking"

"You can track in this storm?" Hannah questioned Silvera

"I can track in anything, now lets find your pups" Silvera smiled as the 3 made their way around the flooded lake

Meanwhile a long way from the group, Pedz and John carrying Marshall, Rocky and Cassie quickly began to slowly walk around the small flooded creek which stood between them and the cave, the Tornado hadn't touched the ground yet.

Marshall opened his eyes to find himself in John's arms "Rrrrrrockyyyy... ACHOO! is he ok?" he asked looking over at Rocky who was in Pedz's arms

"Oh you're awake Marshall" John smiled "How do you feel?"

"I...I...I... ACHOO!" Marshall sighed "What about Rocky?" He asked in a hoarse voice

Pedz looked down at Rocky "He's not good Marshall" She frowned "But come let us get into that cave before that tornado..."

"Tooo...Tor...Torn... ACHOOO!" Tornado?" Marshall's eyes widen when he saw the funnel cloud reach the ground

The tornado formed into a Wedge tornado, the wind suddenly picked up as those it was pulling everything into the tornado, Pedz and John held onto the pups as they finally made it across the creek, Pedz went in the cave first and carefully laid Rocky down then helped John

"Pass me Cassie" Pedz held out her hands "I'll get her inside then help you with Marshall"

John nodded and carefully gave her Cassie, she then put Cassie next to Rocky who was still unconscious  
"I'm scared" Marshall said weakly

"It's going to be ok" John smiled but Marshall coughed

"How can you sa... sa...ACHOO! Say that?" Marshall sighed "Rocky's badly hurt, so is Cassie, it's hailing and flooded and now a Tornado" Tears fell from his eyes

John patted Marshall's head "Becau..." he was cut off

"John give me your hand" Pedz held her hand out to help John up "Careful now"

"Yes My Lady" John took her hand as she pulled him up "Thank you" he looked down at the sick Marshall in his arms "How is Rocky and Cassie My Lady? John asked laying Marshall on the caves floor

Pedz frowned "Not good, those hailstones really injured Rocky and Cassie's ribs look badly broken"

"Can I examine them?" Marshall curiously asked "I'm the EMT pup"

"Sure Marshall, but do not push yourself" Pedz smiled helping him to his feet

Marshall sat down besides Cassie "Ruff! Ruff! X-Ray screen" He moved the screen across her body "Cassie's has about 4 broken ribs including 2 fractures" Marshall went to wrap her injuries but almost passed out

John looked at Pedz

"Careful" Pedz knelt besides him "Are you sure you can do this?" She asked patting him on his head

"I'm fine" Marshall smiled "Ruff! Bandage!" he started wrapping her injuries when Rocky woke up

"Where are we?" Rocky questioned opening his eyes to see he was laid in a cave "Marshall?" he looked at the dalmatian

"Rocky!" A grin grow on Marshall's face "I'm so glad you're awake, how do you... you... ACHOO! Feel?"

"Sore" Rocky moaned "My head hurts"

"Don't worry Rocky I'll look after you" Marshall finished with Cassie who was unconscious "Let me examine you"  
"Alright thank you buddy" Rocky weakly smiled

Marshall stood up but instantly fell over

"Are you alright?" Rocky questioned him "You don't look so good"

"I'm fine" Marshall smiled as Pedz picked him up and sat him next to Rocky "Now let's get your checked out"

While Marshall was examining Chase, Pedz and John carefully watched for any signs he might collapse

"Those poor pups" John frowned "We have to get them out of here"

"How do you think we should do that? We cannot move them again" Pedz sat down on the ground "Besides it is too dangerous for anyone to be out there with that tornado"

"But you have that concert My Lady" John sat besides her

Pedz watched Marshall "I know but It will have to wait, we have to help the pups no matter what John"

"You're right My Lady" John placed his hand on her shoulder

Marshall started shivering as he hovered his X-ray screen over Rocky's head "A...ACHHHOOOO!" He sneezed so hard he fell over backwards "Excuse me" he said getting back to his feet

"You ok?" Rocky asked as Marshall looked at the X-Ray screen "What do you see?"

"I told you I'..I'..m fine" Marshall looked at the screen "Rocky that Hailstone fractured your skull, it's a small fracture but this injury is deep. Ruff! Bandage!" He began to wrap Rocky's head "It's not too tight is it?"

"No it's fine" Rocky weakly smiled he noticed one of Marshall's front paws was bleeding "Marshall forget about me, your paws bleeding!" he said as Marshall finished dressing his injures

Marshall looked down at his paw "Oh yeah I... I... I... ACHOO! I was hit by a hailstone, it doesn't hurt though" he lied examining his own paw "Nothing broken, I better wrap it" he saw there was a hairline fracture but didn't tell anyone

"I can do it for you" Pedz stood up and sat besides the pups, she took out a bandage from Marshall's pup pack "Hold it up in the air for me" she held out her hand

"Ow!" Marshall yelped when he moved it

Rocky raised an eyebrow at him "I thought you said it didn't hurt?"

Marshall coughed "Well it does but not much" He said placing his paw in Pedz's hand

"Are you sure this is not broken? It looks too swollen" Pedz frowned wiping away the blood

Marshall nodded biting down on his lip

Pedz smiled then wrapped his paw

After his paw was wrapped Marshall looked outside the cave at the Tornado "We need... need... need to... ACHOO! warn Ryder" he opened a communication with Ryder "Ry...Ryder it's Marshall, come in"

Ryder pulled out his pup pad to see Marshall symbol "Marshall? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Ryder c...ca...can ACHOO! can you hear me?" Marshall replied his voice was hoarse

"Pup! Yes I can you hear! You don't sound too good" Ryder was concerned "Where are you? and Rocky?"

Marshall felt relieved "Ryder we're in a cave, Rocky's been badly injured, Cassie is too. I'... I'm ACHOO I'm sick"

"Cave? Where?" Ryder questioned him

"I don't know Ryder there was a creek and we found a big cave" Marshall paused seeing the Tornado grow in size "Ryder you have to go don't look for us"

"What why? Marshall I'm not leaving you, Rocky and Cassie in this storm" Ryder looked at Hannah

"You don... do...n't ACHOO! Understand" Marshall coughed "There's a.. a... a... a... Torna..."

The call went dead

"Marshall? Marshall?" Ryder screamed into his pup pad "MARSHALL!"

Silvera put her hand on his shoulder "Relax mate it's just the storm"

Ryder took a deep breath and put his pup pad away "He said they were in a big cave near a creek"

"I know the place" Silvera smiled "It's pretty far, are you guys sure you can make it?"

Ryder nodded "I won't leave my pups alone out here"

"Likewise" Hannah smiled "I have to find Cassie"

"Bonza! Let's go mate's!" Silvera lead the two onto a muddy road as rain continued to fall and the wind kept blowing strong

At Jake's the Thunderstorm could clearly be seen, as could the Tornado. Chase, Rubble and Everest were all beginning to get worried

"I found a skier!" Rubble announced "And another one!" he replied as Skier by Skier made their way out of the snow

Chase, Everest and Jake quickly helped them out

"Are you all alright?" Jake asked the group of Skier's

They nodded

Jake lead the group into his cabin he turned to see the pups all watching the storm "Go"

"What?" Everest asked shocked

Jake smiled "Go find Ryder and the others, they need you all"

"Will you be ok here Jake?' Everest curiously asked "I could stay an..." she was cut off

"No I'll be fine, man I know how much Marshall means to you so go" Jake opened his cabin's door "But please be careful"

Chase, Rubble and Everest all nodded

"Ryder sir are you there?" Chase attempted to open his communication "Ryder?"

"Ch...ase... is... at... o?" Ryder's voice came back as static

"I can't hear you very well but don't worry we're coming to look for you" Chase replied "Don't worry we'll help you find Rocky and Marshall"

"N... on...t co...e" The pups couldn't understand what he was saying

"Ryder we don't understand" Everest said into her pup tag

"D...n't... com... ere... danger..." Ryder's call was cut off

"Danger?" Rubble titled his head "Is he trying to warn us?"

"Of course it's dangerous look at that thing!" Chase said pointing at the tornado "But we have a duty to find Ryder and the others"

"Chase is right" Everest nodded in agreement "Even if it's dangerous their apart of our team and we have to find them"

Rubble backed away "But that thing looks scary"

"Rubble

"Let's go find them!" Chase said jumping into his truck "I can use my drone to help search"

"I don't think it could fly down there" Rubble looked at the Tornado

"Yeah it will probably get sucked up into that thing" Everest frowned "But let's get going"

They all drove off as Jake watched

"Good luck pups" Jake smiled closing his cabin's door

"Are we really driving into that Thunderstorm?" Rubble asked driving next to Everest's snowplow

"Actually Rubble it's called a Super-Cell Thunderstorm" Everest giggled "And yes we are"

Rubble gulped as they drove down the back entrance of Jake's mountain

"Marshall? Rocky?" Chase said into his pup tag "Are you pups there?"

"Ch... i...s... that ou?" Marshall's voice came through weak and as static

Chase yelled "YES! Where are you buddy?!"

"You contacted him?" Everest asked surprised Chase hushed her

"Marshall? Where are you? Where's Rocky?" Chase curiously asked him "Are you ok?"

"Ch... w...e ... nee... elp..." Marshall replied in a hoarse voice "H...e...lp... us..."

"Don't worry buddy! We're coming!" Chase lost contact but he was relieved "We know their alive!"

"But how do we find them in that storm?" Rubble questioned

Everest looked at the Thunderstorm in front of them "Not to mention that Tornado.."

"We have to have faith" Chase pressed his sirens

"But Chase they could be anywhere" Everest frowned "And they're both hurt"

"Marshall and Rocky are smart, they've probably taken shelter somewhere like in a cave or something" Chase smiled "So let's find them!"

Everest and Rubble nodded as they drove closer to the storm.

Inside of the storm Skye and Zuma were getting worried as the wind picked up outside causing Marshall's EMT truck to sway a bit, Zuma stood up and walked towards the doors

"Zuma?" Skye followed him "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to find them" Zuma frowned

Mr Porter stood up he saw the look on Zuma's face "Be careful"

"Grandpa we can't let them go, we just can't!" Alex said pulling on Mr Porter's sleeve

"No one can stop me" Zuma took hold of the door handles "I can't sit here"

"I'm coming too" Skye smiled placing her paw on his shoulder "We'll find them together"

Zuma nodded and opened the doors, he jumped out into the wind and the rain with Skye then closed the doors behind him. Skye went to get into her helicopter

"It's not safe for you too fly" Zuma jumped onto his hovercraft "Get on the back dude"

Skye nodded and jumped on behind him "Let's find our friends!"

Zuma started driving towards the direction Ryder and Hannah went, they had been driving for about 5 minutes when they heard noises over the rain and wind

"What's that?" Skye asked looking behind them

"Sounds like siwens?" Zuma pulled over and looked around "Skye! It's the othews!"

"CHASE!" Skye looked surprised to see him followed by Everest and Rubble pull up behind them "Guys!" She jumped off of Zuma's hovercraft and into Chase's truck

"What are you pups doing out here?" Chase questioned "And where's Ryder?"

Zuma frowned "That's why we'we hewe, to find him and Marshall and Wocky"

"We'll find them together!" Everest smiled "Wait what's that noise?"

All of the pups turned to see a Wedge Tornado moving towards a small mountain in distance

"I hope they'we alwight" Tears filled Zuma's eyes "Wyder's out hewe with that thing"

"Don't worry pups we'll all find him and the others" Chase smiled "We have to get ahead of that thing"

"How do you suggest we do that?" Skye questioned Chase

Rubble nodded "Yeah if we get too close it'll suck us into it"

"We won't get close" Chase looked at the other pups "It's not moving fast and we can move faster, remember who always win's when we race"

"Dude I always win" Zuma grinned

"No you don't everyone knows I'm the fastest" Rubble teased "Admit it!"

"Actually Rubble I beat you all the time" Chase poked his tongue out

"Doesn't matter who wins" Skye frowned

Chase knew she was right "Skye's right we all are fast, so let's beat that thing"

"But Chase we don't even know where they are" Rubble looked up at the Tornado

"Yeah we do" Chase smiled "Marshall and Rocky are smart, we just have to look for a cave"

"Lets go then" Everest smiled but Zuma sneezed "Are you ok Zuma?"

"I'm alwight I think I'm getting a puppy cold, but lets fine them dudes" Zuma smiled starting his hover craft up

The pups started driving as fast as they could to get a head of the tornado when something happened they did not expect

Rubble was a head of the group when he suddenly spotted something on the road

"LOOK OUT!" Skye screamed at the top of her lungs "RUBBLE!" she yelled

Rubble hit his brakes "NOOO!" but his truck slipped on the muddy road

CRASH...

Chase pressed his paws against the brakes "AHHHH!" he turned to Skye "Hold on!"

CRASH...

Everest pressed against hers "I can't stop! OH NO!"

CRASH...

Zuma was the only one who didn't crash he came to a complete stop, as a horrific scene unfolded behind him

"What was that?" Zuma said quickly jumping off of his hovercraft "Is everyone alwight?" he asked checking on Chase and Skye

Chase had hit his head on the steering wheel, Skye was thrown from his truck and landed in the mud

"Ow" Chase looked up to see Zuma "My head" he mumbled "What happened?"

"I don't know dude, Wubble swewved for some weason" Zuma replied helping Chase out of his truck

Everest was lucky her snowplow slammed into a mud mound cushioning it "What happened?" she questioned jumping out of her snowplow

"Wubble?" Zuma left Chase who was trying to wake Skye up "Wubble you alwight dude?" he said running over to Rubble's truck

"I'm ok" Rubble replied getting out of his truck which had fell over on its side due to it's weight "What was that?" but almost collapsed

"I think you had the wind knocked out of you dude" Zuma said helping him sit "What was what?" he questioned

"I saw something in the road" Rubble pointed behind the group "So I swerved"

Everest and Chase both turned to see two objects covered in mud a few meter's away from them

"Ouch!" Skye opened her eyes "Chase?"

Tears began to build up in the pups eyes

"What's wrong?" Skye asked then looked where Chase and Everest were looking

Zuma bolted past them "WYDER!"

Sure enough laying in the mud were Ryder and Silvera, Zuma arrived next to them

"Say something!" Zuma cried nudging his owner "Wyder please!"

Rubble saw what he had done "I... I... Tried to stop..." He fainted

Skye also fainted falling next to Chase

"Skye?" Chase nudged her "Skye?"

Everest stood next to her "She's ok just fainted"

"Dudes! Wyder... Wyder... is... not..." Tears fell down Zuma's face

"What is it?" Chase quickly ran over next to Zuma and Ryder "Oh no!"

"What?" Everest asked staying next to Skye "Is he ok?"

"He's... He's..." Chase felt his heart stop seeing his owner face first in the mud

Zuma broke down, sobbing loudly his cries were clearly heard over the Storm

Coughs were heard as Silvera sat up "Woah bugger what on earth?"

"Who are you?" Chase asked her

Silvera saw Ryder laid next to her, she quickly checked his pulse

"He's gone..." Zuma sobbed tears fell from his eyes "We killed WYDER!"

All of the conscious pups howled, then Chase noticed something else which made him almost faint

"Hannah?" Chase said seeing her in a muddy ditch "Oh no! We killed Hannah too!"

"What have we done!" Zuma cried out

To be continued


	10. A Twist of Fate

Chapter 10: A Twist of Fate

Marshall's cold was turning into hypothermia resulting with his temperature going down low, and Rocky was getting more pain from his injuries he sustained by the hailstone's both pups kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Cassie was the only one conscious, she had been watching the tornado outside and realized it was heading straight for them

"Pedz? that tornado is coming this way" Cassie pointed out "If it comes here we'll be buggered"

"Pardon? Buggered?" Pedz looked at her "What do you mean?"

Cassie giggled "Sorry Australia expression"

"She means we'll be in trouble My Lady" John smiled "But she's right"

"Hm" Pedz looked at the caves roof "I doubt this cave could stand up to it"

John nodded and put his hand on Marshall's head "My Lady he feels cold"

"Is he ok?" Cassie asked as Pedz examined Marshall

"I think he's getting hypothermia" Pedz said taking her jacket off and covered Marshall with it "We need to start a fire in here" She looked outside

"But everything is soaked" Cassie frowned she tried to sit up "OUCH!" she yelped

John sat besides her "Don't try to move you're still hurt"

"I know but they saved my life twice now, I have to help them" Cassie forced herself to stand up but crippled over in pain

"My dear you will not be going anywhere" Pedz stood up and sat besides her "You have a broken paw plus several broken ribs, you can help your friends by resting" she gave Cassie a pat "I will go look for wood" Pedz stood up

"But My Lady it's too dangerous out there" John grabbed her hand "That Thunderstorm and Tornado"

Pedz smiled "We've been through worse, remember that time in London? We had to fight our way through my fans? Now that was far worse then this" She chuckled

John laughed "Be careful"

"I always am" Pedz ran out of the cave she turned around "I will be back"

Marshall was dreaming, in his dream Ryder had just been killed along with Hannah "RYDER!" Marshall woke up screaming breathing heavily "RYDER!"

"Marshall calm down" John said quickly comforting him "What happened?"

Rocky was woken up by Marshall's screams "Huh what's going on?"

"Marshall?" John placed his hand on the dalmatian's head

"I... I... ACHOO!" tears fell from Marshall's eyes "Ryder... He's dead..."

"You were dreaming" John pulled Pedz jacket over him "It was just a dream"

Marshall burst out in tears "No.. something feels wrong" he said between coughs

"Marshall?" Rocky tried to sit up but was bombarded by pain "Ow!"

"What is it with you pups and trying to sit up when you're hurt?" John frowned

"Some... some... ACHOO! Something's wrong" Marshall mumbled

"Mate it was just a dream" Cassie said closing her eyes "I'm sure Ryder is fine"

John stood up "Cassie's right, now rest" he looked over at Rocky "That includes you Rocky"

Rocky nodded and watched John make his way to the cave's entrance "I believe you Marshall"

Marshall turned his head "You do?" he asked in a hoarse voice

"Yeah, of course I do" Rocky smiled weakly "I know you never lie, but what can we do about it? If Ryder's in trouble?"

Both pups looked at each other and sighed, knowing they were too injured

"Hannah is out there to you know" Cassie said opening an eye "I'm just as worried about her as you are with Ryder"

Marshall lifted his head "I... ACHOOO!" He sneezed loudly "Ugh!" he coughed

"Are you alright? You sound terrible" Cassie yawned

"Yeah Marshall you don't sound too good" Rocky forced himself to stand up

Cassie and Marshall both looked at him

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked Rocky "You need to rest"

"No I need to find Ryder, make sure he's ok" Rocky stood up ignoring the pain in his paw and head "I'll bring him back here Marshall I promise"

"But Rocky" Marshall tried to sit up but he was to weak "You can't! You're hurt"

Rocky just smiled "Relax I'll be fine" he ran while limping

John turned around just as Rocky ran passed him "Where... What... Rocky!" he yelled but Rocky was already heading for the stream in front of the cave "WAIT!"

Rocky ignored John he stopped at the water's edge "I can do this!" he gulped and jumped into the stream

"ROCKY! The Tornado! come back!" John yelled out but his voice was carried away by the wind

Pedz was on the same side as the Cave she heard John yell out so ran back "What is going on?" she asked John

"It's Rocky My Lady" John pointed to the pup swimming across the stream

"Where does he think he is going?" Pedz looked surprised

Marshall managed to stand up he slowly walked over to Pedz and John "Rocky said he's finding Ryd... Ry... ACHOOO!" He sneezed so hard it caused him to fly into Pedz "Sorry" he frowned

Pedz knelt down and picked the dalmatian up "We can not stop him now, I hope he knows what he is doing" She said looking down at Marshall

The group watched Rocky slowly swim away

Meanwhile the pups were crowded around Ryder who was laying motionless in the mud, the rain kept falling down and the wind howled through the trees

Zuma burst out crying "What have we done?"

Rubble and Chase sat besides Ryder

"Is he?" Rubble asked tears falling from his eyes

Silvera checked on Hannah "It's ok she's alive just knocked out" She yelled out to the pups pulling Hannah over to them

"But Wyder... we killed him" Zuma cried out nudging Ryder

"Let me see" Silvera knelt besides Ryder she turned him on his back and listened to his chest  
"Is he breathing?" Everest yelled out sitting besides Skye who was still unconscious from fainting

"Shh, I can barely hear due to this storm" Silvera felt for a pulse "I don't feel anything" She paused

"He's gone!" Zuma sobbed

Rubble hugged Zuma and both pups cried

"It was my fault I'm the one who hit him" Rubble cried holding Zuma

"What do we do now?" Zuma asked letting go of Rubble "Chase?"

Chase sat there looking at the motionless Ryder "I don't know, why ask me?"

"Because you're 2nd in command" Rubble responded

"I don't know" Chase felt his tears being washed away by the rain, he took a deep breath "We go on" he looked at Ryder "He would want us to continue his work"

Silvera moved her hands over Ryder's chest

"What awe you doing?" Zuma asked getting out of her way

"I'm saving his life" Silvera smiled pressing against his chest "Stay back"

The pups moved out of her way and watched as Silvera breathed into his mouth then pushed several times against Ryder's chest, she repeated this for a few minutes

"I won't give up on him" Silvera said pushing on his chest one last time

Silence filled the group only the wind and rain was heard, when suddenly Ryder started coughing

"You did it!" The pups yelled together they all jumped on Silvera licking her

Ryder opened his eyes to see the pups and Silvera looking down at him "What happened?" he asked sitting up with Silvera's help

"You were hit mate, but it doesn't matter you're going to be fine, doesn't look like your broke anything" Silvera smiled "Just take it easy, I can take you back to town if you like"

Ryder shook his head "No we have our team members to find" he held his shoulder

"Wyder!" Zuma jumped onto his lap "Wyder I thought we killed you"

"We'll you didn't" Ryder placed his arms around Zuma and hugged him

Zuma looked up at him "Awe you alwight?"

"My arm hurts a bit, but apart from that I'm fine" Ryder smiled as Zuma got off of his lap

"You sure you're ok mate?" Silvera questioned him looking at his arm "I think you may have dislocated it, I can pop it back in"

"Won't that hurt him?" Chase asked looking worried

Ryder smiled "It's fine I can handle it" he turned to Silvera "Do it"

Silvera nodded and placed her hands on his shoulder "It will hurt"

"Just get it over and done with" Ryder turned his head

"Ok, won't take long" With her hands Silvera pressed on Ryder's shoulder

Skye woke up to see Silvera putting Ryder's shoulder back in

"Skye you ok?" Everest asked her

"What's going on?" Skye asked as a pop noise came from Ryder's direction

Ryder bit down on his lips as pain exploded from his shoulder

"Ryder's ok" Everest smiled "What about you?"

"I'm ok" Skye watched Ryder as Silvera wrapped his shoulder "what happened? didn't Rubble hit him?"

Everest nodded "Yeah but Ryder's alright"

Skye sat up but felt dizzy

"Woah Skye you sure your ok? You don't look so good" Everest said helping her sit down

"I just feel a little dizzy is all" Skye smiled watching Ryder

Silvera put Ryder's arm in a sling "How does that feel?"

"Fine, thank you" Ryder smiled "We have to find Marshall and Rocky"

"And Cassie" Hannah said sitting up "My head"

"Easy there mate, we're all lucky to be al..." Silvera paused as a noise was heard coming from behind them

Everyone's head turned to see Rocky limping towards them, Ryder managed to get to his feet

"ROCKY!" Chase, Rubble and Zuma all yelled out together

Ryder and the pups started running towards him

Rocky was walking as fast as he could "Ry..." his vision began to blur "Ryd..." he collapsed falling in the mud beneath a large tree which rocked in the wind

"Rocky!" Ryder knelt besides him "Rocky what happened?" he questioned picking up the injured pup with his good arm

"Ma..Mar.." Rocky tried to speak but he was to weak "Tornado... Marshall... In danger..." everything went black

"Tornado?" Ryder felt for Rocky's pulse he looked down at the Mix Breed "What happened to you" He said seeing Rocky's injured paw and head injury

Silvera helped Hannah stand up "You good mate?"

"I'm fine" Hannah smiled "My head aches but I'm fine"

Everest helped Skye stand and they walked over to Ryder

"Is Rocky ok?" Skye asked sitting down

"Where's Marshall?" Everest questioned as the wind suddenly picked up

"Rocky?" Ryder kissed his head he moaned

Rocky opened his eyes "Ryder? Marshall and Cassie needs help" he yelped

"Wocky dude awe you awight?" Zuma said looking at him

Rocky shook his head "I.. I.. couldn't face my fear" tears fell from his eyes

"What's he talking about?" Chase questioned looking concerned

"I couldn't do it, because of me Marshall and Cassie are both hurt" Rocky felt his tears get washed away by the rain "I was too weak"

"Fear is a big thing to overcome mate" Silvera looked at the sky "Sorry to change the subject but this storm is circulating"

"Yeah we saw a tornado from Jake's mountain" Everest said looking at Skye

"What? A tornado?" Hannah was shocked "We have to go!"

"If what you say is true then it's no longer those other pups who are in danger" Silvera frowned "We're all in danger now, crickey this day is just bonza NOT it keeps getting worse"

"Huh?" Rubble looked confused

"She's right we have to go" Ryder almost fell over

"Are you ok mate?" Silvera questioned him

Ryder nodded "I'm fine, just felt dizzy"

"Wyder what do we do?" Zuma let out a harsh cough

"You don't sound to good buddy" Chase looked at him

Zuma smiled "I'm alwight, but Wyder are you ok?"

"Yeah mate you were just hit by a truck, how are any of us even still standing?" Silvera scratched her head "Doesn't matter though, we have to go. You good mate?" she looked at Ryder who was holding Rocky

Ryder nodded "Which way Rocky?"

"I.. I.. I..." Rocky felt himself slipping unconscious "I don't remember"

"What's that?" Chase asked turning around

The group turned around to see the tornado moving towards them, Rubble went to get his rig

"No we have to go on foot" Everest said "Quick its coming this way!'

"Come on pups" Ryder started to run towards the direction Rocky came from

Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Skye and Everest ran behind him, Silvera and Hannah ran behind them

"We can't out wun that thing dude" Zuma said frowning

"Yes we can" Skye ran besides him "We can do it"

"Skye's right we have to" Chase looked at Skye

The tornado was closing in, the wind was blowing strong and then the rain turned into hail

"Here we go again!" Rocky sighed "That's what hurt me"

"Hail?" Silvera questioned him "Hail hurt you?"

Rocky nodded "It got huge"

"Then we better hurry" Ryder said running faster "Pick up the pace pups"

"Ow!" Rocky yelped as pain shot from his head "Everything hurts"

"You alright pup?" Ryder asked holding him

Rocky never replied instead he lost consciousness

"Is he ok?" Chase asked running along side Skye

"He's getting worse" Ryder frowned but his own ribs were sore "We have to take cover"

"LOOK OUT!" Hannah screamed out as the wind broke a branch from a tree it fell down towards the group

"SKYE!" Chase yelled as the branch fell on her just missing him

Ryder, Silvera, Hannah and the pups stopped

"Go" Chase ordered them "Just go I'll stay with her, and get her out"

"But dude" Zuma frowned seeing the tornado close

"We can't leave you" Rubble was shocked

"Just do it! There's no time! Find Marshall and Cassie" Chase pushed Zuma "Go!"

"Chase..." Ryder was cut off

"Ryder I though we lost you once so please go" Tears fell from his eyes

Ryder looked at the tornado "We'll come back for you"

Chase smiled as the group ran off, the rain and hail fell down on Chase

Meanwhile Pedz was trying to start a fire in the cave but it wouldn't start, she decided to go find some more wood John accompanied her, leaving Marshall and Cassie alone in the cave, they were both unconscious

"My Lady we shouldn't leave them alone" John frowned picking a piece of wood up "What's the point anyway all the wood is drenched" he said shaking the wood

"We have to try, you know me I will not give up" Pedz heard a rumble noise coming from the cave "What is that?" she said looking at the cave

John shrugged

The rumble noise woke Marshall up "What's going on?" he said as the cave started to shake

"Huh?" Cassie opened her eyes

Both pups looked at the back of the cave, voices where heard over the rumble noise

"MARSHALL!" Ryder yelled out from across the other side of the stream

"Oh no" Pedz looked over at him "We can not let him see us"

"Pedz? Who is he?" John questioned

"My... It doesn't matter" Pedz said hiding behind a tree "We must go"

"What? now?" John was shocked "My Lady what's wrong?"

"I will tell you later" Pedz replied frowning "For now let's keep our distance"

John nodded and stayed with her behind the tree

"MARSHALL! Are you over there?" Ryder paused "What's that noise?"

"The townado?" Zuma questioned looking at it behind them

Rubble shook his head "It's not that"

"Rubble's right" Silvera replied "It's coming from the cave" she pointed across the stream

Cassie and Marshall watched as water burst from the back of the cave, both pups were swept into the stream

Rocky saw them "NOOO! not again!" without thinking he jumped into the stream from Ryder's arms

"Rocky! Marshall!" Ryder yelled out seeing his pups being swept away

Another rumble noise was heard, everyone turned to see the tornado rapidly approaching them

Everest watched Marshall disappear under the water, she jumped in after him

"Everest!" Rubble screamed out

"Oh no" Zuma felt tears fill his eyes

Hannah jumped in the stream "Cassie I'm coming!"

Ryder, Silvera Rubble and Zuma followed her and all were swept down the stream

Chase turned around to see the tornado almost on top of him, he tried to get Skye out but his attempts failed "Skye?!"

"Ch...Chase?" Skye moaned "I'm stuck"

"It's going to be ok Skye, I'll get you ou..." Chase paused as a tree suddenly fell "AHH!" he yelped as it landed on him

Meanwhile Rocky felt his body being pulled under the water he struggled to keep himself above the water, his injuries were causing him pain, he saw Cassie half under the water "I got you" he said pulling her up

Cassie smiled "Thanks" she lost consciousness

Everest managed to find Marshall, he was barely breathing she held onto him as tightly as she could

Hannah swam over to Rocky and Cassie "Thank goodness" she said holding onto both pups

Ryder swam next to her but his arm was causing issue's

"I'll help you" Silvera said putting her arm around Ryder

"Wyder what is that?" Zuma asked swimming along side him

The group looked to see Marshall and Everest go over a waterfall

"EVEREST! MARSHALL!" Ryder yelled out but it was too late both pups disappeared

Everest was falling, falling, falling she opened her eyes too see Marshall falling next to her "Marshall!" She took hold of him "Oh no!" She screamed looking below, there were rocks on the bottom sharp rocks

Both pups just missed the rocks falling into the water, Everest was knocked out when she hit the water

Back on top of the waterfall, Pedz and John had followed the group along the stream they we're still keep distance, and saw Everest and Marshall go over the waterfall

"My Lady we have to do something" John said to Pedz

Pedz smiled "Do not worry John, you think I do not have a plan?"

"Plan?" John looked at her "I should know you by now, you always have a plan"

"Of course I do" Pedz grinned "Come, we have pups to save"

John nodded and followed her "Wait Marshall is down there" he pointed to the waterfall

"Did I say which pups?" Pedz winked at him "I believe Chase and Skye are in trouble, we will save them first then Marshall and Everest"

"Yes My Lady" John smiled

Across the stream everyone was struggling to stay above the water

"If we don't do something we'll go over next" Hannah said holding onto Rocky and Cassie

A branch suddenly snapped and fell across the stream right near the waterfall

Hannah threw Cassie on the branch and grabbed it, she placed Rocky on the branch

"Ryder! Silvera!" She called out to them "Hold on!"

Zuma used his pup pack and pushed Ryder and Silvera against the branch

Rubble was swept under Hannah who took hold of his collar and pulled him up "Got you" Hannah smiled

"Thanks" Rubble said catching his breath

"Your welcome" Hanna smiled watching as Zuma, Ryder and Silvera got closer to them

Rocky lent over the branch to help Hannah

Hannah managed to grab hold of Ryder, Silvera grabbed the branch

"Wow that was close mates" Silvera said pulling herself up on the branch "Here Zuma" She helped Zuma up on the branch "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Zuma said coughing

"I got you Ryder" Hannah helped pull Ryder up "Is everyone ok?"

Ryder sat on the branch "I th..."

Suddenly the branch started shaking

"Everyone needs to get off!" Silvera said standing up she ran across the branch

Rubble and Zuma followed her, Hannah was next followed by Ryder, Rocky was last

They made it across apart from Rocky

"Ryder!" Rocky screamed as the branch fell into the water, it hit Rocky over his head knocking him unconscious

"ROCKY!" Everyone yelled out as he was swept over the waterfall along with the branch

Zuma spun around to see the tornado had now changed direction "Um Wyder?"

Silvera, Ryder and Hannah turned and looked at the tornado

"Mate's I don't to alarm anyone but isn't that the direction of Adventure Bay?" Silvera frowned

Below them under the waterfall Everest woke up on the side of the stream, Marshall was laid next to her "Marshall?" she nudged him

Marshall coughed and opened his eyes "Wha... OUCH!" he said holding his side

"Marshall your bleeding!" Everest looked at the wound it was deep "I need to wrap it"

"Ruff! B... ACHOO! Bandage" Marshall said as a bandage flew out of his pup pack

Everest caught it with her mouth and gently wrapped his wound "Where are we?" she said looking around her

"I... ACHOOOO!" Marshall sighed then yelped "I don't know?"

"It's a beach" Everest looked at the ocean the stream disappeared into the ocean

Something caught Marshall's attention "Everest?" he managed to lift his paw and pointed above them

"Rocky?" Everest said seeing Rocky fall down the waterfall he hit a rock at the bottom and fell into the water

Marshall tried to stand up but collapsed "Everest help him"

Everest didn't have to be told twice and jumped into the water "I'm coming" she said swimming out to Rocky "I got it!" she took hold of his collar and pulled him to shore

"Is... Is.. ACHOO! Is he ok?" Marshall asked then noticed the look on Everest's face "What's wrong?" he asked

"Marshall..." Everest looked down at Rocky "He's not breathing"

To be continued


	11. Fear, Is It Real?

Chapter 11: Fear, Is It Real?

Pedz and John managed to cross the stream without being swept away, they started walking to where Chase and Skye was, trees had been blown down everywhere

"My Lady be careful" John said following her

Pedz smiled "I am always careful" she spotted Chase's pup tag it was stained with blood "Chase!" She called out "Where are you?!"

Chase could hear someone calling his name, he tried to answer but pain shoot from his back a piece of wood was lodged in his back "He...Hhhhello?" he managed to say weakly

"I don'..." John was cut off as Pedz hushed him

"I thought I heard something" Pedz said trying to listen over the rain and howling wind

Chase tilted his head to see Skye still trapped under the tree, from what he could see she wasn't moving

"Skkkkye?" Chase whispered "Are you ok?" he tried to move but the piece of wood in his back was connected to a branch, he was also trapped

Back above the Waterfall, Ryder, Silvera, Rubble and Zuma, Hannah and Cassie were all trying to figure out a way to get Everest, Marshall and Rocky up

"If only Chase were here we could use his net" Ryder looked over the edge

Suddenly the edge he was standing on started to crack

Ryder lost his balance "Ahhh!"

"Uh oh!" Silvera went to pull him but Zuma got to Ryder first

"Wyder!" Zuma grabbed his ankle and pulled him back

Ryder fell to the ground "Woah that was close, thanks Zuma" he said giving Zuma a pat

"That's ok Wyder" Zuma licked his cheek then coughed

"You ok pup?" Ryder asked looking at him

"I'm alwight, just a cold" Zuma smiled "Wyder if we can't get down thewe maybe we should look for Chase and Skye?"

"I'll can try to get down there mate, you look for the others" Silvera said looking over the edge

Hannah was holding Cassie "I have to get Cassie to see someone she's still injured"

"Katie can help" Ryder stood up with Silvera's help

"But that tornado is heading for Adventure Bay" Rubble pointed out

Ryder pulled out his pup pad but it was soaking wet "I can't warn them"

"What awe we gonna do?" Zuma questioned as he again coughed "Wy... ACHOO!"

"First thing I'm going to do is keep you warm" Ryder picked Zuma up and wrapped his jacket around him "Can't afford you getting seriously ill pup" he looked down at Rubble "How do you feel?"

"Me? I'm fine, not sick at all" Rubble grinned

Silvera giggled "At least you have one healthy pup"

"I never get sick" Rubble grinned ear to ear

"Twue fact dude" Zuma chuckled then coughed "This co...coo.. ACHOO! Cold" he sighed

"Zuma you really don't sound well at all" Ryder frowned holding him closer to his body "I wish this storm would be over"

Zuma nodded and berried his head in Ryder's arms "Soooo cold" he whimpered and started to shiver

Ryder wrapped his arms tightly around Zuma "It's going to be alright, you rest ok?"

"Wyder we have to help Wocky, Marshall and Evewest, and Chase and Sk... s.. ACHOO! Skye..." Zuma felt the rain falling on his head

"I know pup and we will but right now you need rest" Ryder felt Silvera put her hand on his shoulder

"Mate I can look after Zuma" Silvera took Zuma from Ryder's arm's "As I said Ryder, go find your other pups I'll stay with Hannah and Cassie and also figure a way down the cliff" She smiled wrapping Zuma tightly in Ryder's jacket

"Go Wyder" Zuma smiled "I'll be... be... ACHOO! Alwight"

"Silvera take care of him" Ryder said patting Zuma's head "We'll come back"

Zuma nodded

Ryder looked down at Rubble "Come on pup, Chase and Skye need us" he began to walk off

"Coming Ryder" Rubble said following him

Zuma, Hannah and Silvera watched as Ryder and Rubble walked off

Cassie opened her eyes to find her in Hannah's arms "Hanna?"

"Cassie are you ok?" Hannah said kissing her head "I was so worried about you!"

"My ribs and paw hurts but other then that I'm alright I think" Cassie weakly smiled she looked at Silvera "Who's this?"

Silvera's mouth dropped hearing her accent "You're an Australian?"

"Yeah, I'm from Darwin" Cassie yawned

"Oh that's bonza mate!" Silvera gently patted Cassie's head "Now I think we better find you pups some cover" she held onto Zuma

Hannah looked over a tree, it's branches where low but underneath it was dry "How's that?" she pointed to the tree

"That's bonza mate!" Silvera said walking under the tree "Hannah can you stay here with the pups?" She laid Zuma down and covered him with Ryder's jacket

"Sure I can" Hannah sat down and placed Cassie on her lap

Zuma looked up at Silvera "Please help Marshall, Wocky and Evewest"

"I will don't worry" Silvera smiled then left the tree she ran back out in the storm "Just stay under the tree"

Pedz and John arrived next to the tree and began to move away some branches when Pedz saw Chase, suddenly voice were heard behind them

"John we have to go" Pedz said quickly running off

John followed her "My Lady?" he ran next to her

"It's the Paw Patrol, we cannot let them see me not yet" Pedz ran behind a tree as the rain kept falling

"But why?" John questioned her confused

"The time will come when we meet them properly" Pedz smiled "For now we must not let them see us"

John nodded as he watched Ryder and Rubble appear at the trapped pups

"Chase? Skye? Can you pups hear me?" Ryder yelled over the howling wind

Chase opened an eye "R...Rrrrrryyyder?" he said weakly

"My gosh Chase! are you alright?" Ryder questioned "You sound horrible"

"I'm sssstuck" Chase moaned trying to move but the wood in his back stopped him "Skye needs help"

"We're getting you out first, then Skye" Ryder looked at Rubble "Do you think you can move some of this?"

"Sure thing Ryder! Rubble on the double" He smiled pulling some branches out the way with Ryder's help

"Ryder wait" Chase yelped feeling the peice of wood move in his back, pain spread from it "OW!"

"Chase what is it?" Ryder questioned

"OWWWWWWW!" Chase screamed out

Ryder turned to Rubble "Rubble stop!"

Rubble nodded and stopped

"What's wrong pup?" Ryder curiously asked

Chase felt warm liquid dribble down his side from his back "Ryder something's lodged in my back" he cried "It hurts"

"Ok Chase hold on, we'll get you from the other side" Ryder walked around the tree

"Wait get Skye out first" Chase moaned flinching with pain

"Rubble, see if you can get Skye out" Ryder knelt down

Rubble nodded and started to look under the tree for her

Ryder pulled away from branches "Chase? Where are you?'

"..." Chase fell unconscious as blood continued to leak out of his back

"Chase? Can you hear me?" Ryder asked carefully removing more branches "Chase you have to talk to me... CHASE!" he yelled

"R..." Chase opened an eye hearing Ryder calling him "Hhhhelp mee" he said in a weak voice

"Stay awake, I'm coming to get you" Ryder felt his heart pounding

Suddenly Chase started gasping for air "I...I...I...I... can't... breathe"

"Hang in there, I'm almost at you" Ryder said crawling under the tree, that's when he saw Chase laid under a branch a piece of it had gone into Chase's back "Pup I'm right here, take slow breath's" he crawled along side of his pup

Chase titled his head to see Ryder next to him "I...I'm so... scared..." He said between breath's "My... back hu...rts"

"It's going to be ok pup, I'll get you out of here" Ryder ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Chase's injury "I have to snap this branch, it's going to hurt"

Chase gulped "Do... do... it" he said still struggling to breathe

Ryder took a deep breath and placed his hands on the branch, as soon as he started to bend it Chase screamed out in pain

"Chase you have to stay still" Ryder used all his strength to bend the branch "It's going to be ok"

Chase bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming, a snap sound echoed through his ears then the pain hit him

"I did it" Ryder threw the branch on the ground the took hold of Chase "You're ok, just hold on" he said quickly examining him "I need to bandaged this" Ryder ripped off another piece of his shirt and wrapped Chase's injury but blood kept leaking out

"Ry..." Chase was hushed

"Shhh" Ryder picked Chase up and slowly crawled out of the tree "Just rest" he held onto Chase gently

Chase's back was throbbing pain kept shooting down his spine "It hurts!" he screamed out closing his eyes

Ryder sat down and laid the barley conscious Chase on his lap "Rubble have you found Skye yet?" he asked looking down at Chase

"No" Rubble replied scrabbling through the fallen tree "How's Chase?"

'I'm ok" Chase said in a weak voice

"No you're not ok Chase" Ryder frowned that's when he noticed some of the wood was still in his back "Chase I have to get the rest of it out"

Chase nodded but struggled to breathe

"Before I do this yo have to focus on breathing" Ryder gently rubbed his head "Slow breath's pup, in and out"

Chase did as he was told, it took a roughly 5 minutes before his breathing slowed down

Ryder smiled "Good pup, keep breathing like that" He looked over at the tree Rubble was nowhere to be seen

"Skye?" Rubble crawled beneath the branches, finally he heard moans "Skye! are you ok?"

Skye opened her eyes she could hear Rubble but couldn't see him "Rubble is that you?" she asked

Rubble forced himself further in the tree, he saw Skye her collar was stuck around a branch "Skye!" he quickly got by her side "Are you alright?"

Skye's eyes lit up seeing Rubble "I'm ok, I'm just stuck"

"Are you hurt?" Rubble asked undoing her collar so she could move

"I don't think so, my head hurts a little but I'm ok" Skye flashed Rubble a smile

"Lets get out of here then" Rubble crawled behind her "You go first"

Skye nodded and slowly stood to her feet, both pups began to crawl out

"Skye are you ok?" Ryder asked standing up while holding Chase

Skye nodded "I'm ok"

Ryder turned to Rubble "I don't want to take any chances, carry Skye please"

"What? Why? I'm fine" Skye replied but Ryder raised an eyebrow at her "Alright" she giggled jumping up on Rubble's back "Is Chase ok?"

"No" Ryder said looking down at him "Your breathing is a lot better"

Chase weakly smiled his eyes felt heavy

"It's ok Chase you can sleep" Just as those words left his mouth Chase fell unconscious "Come on Rubble lets get going"

"Alright Ryder" Rubble tilted his head towards Skye "Hold on Skye" he started running along side Ryder, Skye giggled holding on

Meanwhile on the beach Marshall was on the verge of falling unconscious, Everest had no idea how to get Rocky breathing again, she looked at Marshall

"Marshall you gotta help him" Everest said as tears fell from her blue eyes "He's not breathing"

"ACHOO!" Marshall pulled himself over next to Rocky "I'll.. try ACHOO!" he forced his tired body to sit up

"Marshall?" Everest stood on the other side of Rocky

Marshall felt himself slipping unconscious he had to fight it for Rocky's sake "He saved me twice I'm not giving up" he pressed against Rocky's chest then opened his mouth

"Are you goin..." Everest turned her head

Marshall pressed his lips against Rocky's and began to breathe, he then pressed against Rocky's chest and gently pushed inwards, but Rocky remained not breathing

"He's still not breathing" Everest frowned she watched as Marshall kept trying to bring Rocky back "Don't exhaust yourself"

The rain continued to fall on the pups, and the ocean waves slammed against the shoreline

"I d... d...ACHOO! don't care he saved me!" Marshall once against breathed into Rocky "Come on Rocky! Breathe!" he yelled pushing down on Rocky's chest but he paused "Ev... ACHOO! Everest, I can't keep doing this I.. I.. I... ACHOO! I might... migh... might... give him my cold" Marshall said in a harsh voice "You have to do.. do.. it"

"What?!" Everest eyes widened "How? I don't know anything about medical stuff"

"You have.. have.. ACHOO! Have to" Marshall suddenly fell backwards laying on his back "Everest?"

Everest quickly was next to him "Oh my gosh Marshall are you alright?"

"Don't worry a... a... ACHOO about me" Marshall looked up at her blue eyes "Save Rocky, copy what I did, hurry!"

Everest nodded and sat down besides Rocky

"Press your p...p...p... ACHOO! paws against his chest and breathe into his mouth" Marshall laid himself against the cold wet sand

Everest gulped and pressed her paws down on Rocky's chest, she then breathed into his mouth "Eww! His breath stinks!" she coughed

"Do it again" Marshall chuckled but sneezed

Once again she breathed into Rocky's mouth then pressed down on his chest "It's not working" Everest frowned

Marshall forced himself to stand up but his vision began to fade, his body rocked from side to side, he knew he was about to fall unconscious the last thing he saw was Rocky start to cough "Everest! You... did.. it" he managed to say right before he lost consciousness

"Marshall!" Everest yelled seeing Marshall fall to the ground she quickly ran over to him "Say something" she said nudging his side, he felt extremely cold "Marshall? please be ok" she placed Marshall on her back and walked back over to Rocky then laid him on the sand

Marshall opened his eyes for a moment, but fell unconscious again

"Everest?" Rocky opened his eyes "What happened?"

"Are you ok?" Everest asked moving besides him

Rocky moaned then coughed "I guess, where's Marshall?" he said attempting to stand up but just sat down

Everest turned her face to the dalmatian who was laid on the sand "He's not doing so good"

"What happened?" Rocky asked as Everest looked at his head injury

"We fell over the waterfall" Everest frowned "Rocky this injury looks bad" she looked at his head wound, it felt hot and blood was soaking through the bandage

"I'm more worried about Marshall he's sick and hurt" Rocky flinched when Everest touched his head "Ouch!"

"Sorry" Everest frowned "You're hurt too Rocky, you should be more worried about yourself" she turned her head and looked at Marshall "I'm worried about him too, I wish he were alright he'd know how to dress your head" She got an idea she walked over to Marshall and got a bandage from his pup pack "I'll use this"

"Thanks Everest" Rocky smiled weakly as Everest gently wrapped his head wound, that's when Rocky noticed blood on the sand besides Marshall, the rain was washing it towards the ocean "Everest is Marshall bleeding?" he pointed to the red sand

Everest quickly moved next to Marshall "He hurt his side when he fell down the waterfall, I thought it would stop bleeding but it hasn't, Rocky I don't know what to do" she said worried pressing her paws against Marshall's side "It won't stop bleeding!" Panic started to set in

"Use another bandage to wrap it" Rocky suggested but Everest frowned

"He doesn't have any left" Everest replied looking at Marshall's pup pack "How do I stop the bleeding?"

Lightning suddenly exploded above their heads, rain turned to hail

"Uh oh!" Everest screamed as the hail fell around the pups "We have to get to safety" she said helping Rocky stand up

"Over there look" Rocky pointed to a small opening in the cliff side "It's not a cave but we can take cover ther..."

Out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck the beach just feet away from Marshall, all 3 pups were thrown in the air

Silvera had witnessed it, she was standing on top of the cliff when the lightning bolt struck even she was thrown backwards

"Oh no!" Silvera said getting to her feet "This bad"

"What happened?" Hannah yelled out from under the tree

"I have to go down the cliff and now!" Silvera took several steps back "Hannah stay here with the pups, I'll be right back" she ran as fast as she could and jumped off the cliff near the waterfall

SPLASH

Silvera hit the water hard almost winding her "I'm coming mate's hold on" she said swimming onto the beach

Marshall was the first pup she saw "Marshall!" She yelled getting to her feet and ran over to him "Please be ok" she knelt besides him

Marshall's fur had been blackened by the strike, he had several burn marks. Silvera gently picked him up and ran towards Everest, she had been thrown backwards and hit her head on a rock, luckily her head wasn't bleeding

"Alright now where's Rocky?" Silvera asked holding both pups in her arms "Rocky?" she called out looking around for him

"Over here" Rocky mumbled, he had been thrown sideways his head ended up in the sand with his butt in the air

Silvera couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him "Are you ok mate?" she asked running over to him

"I'm fine, but I'm stuck" Rocky moaned "All I can taste is sand" he sighed "A little help?"

"Ok hold on I'll get you out" Silvera placed both Marshall and Everest under a small cave then ran back to Rocky "Hold still"

"Who are you?" Rocky questioned as he felt her warm hands gently pull him from the sand

Silvera finally released Rocky from his sandy grave "G'day I'm Silvera"

"Thanks" Rocky smiled as Silvera picked him up "Where's Everest and Marshall?"

"Over there" Silvera pointed to the small cave and began running towards it "You pups best stay in the cave" she said arriving at it, she gently placed Rocky down next to Marshall

Rocky smelt the air "Why can I smell burnt fur?" his eyes looked at Marshall "Oh that explains it, is he ok?"

"From what I can tell it's only minor burns, he should be fine" Silvera sat just outside of the cave "He's got a bad cold though... Ow!" she was hit by a hailstone

"You should come in" Rocky suggested

Silvera shook her head "Nah there's no room, besides I've been in worse then this" she chuckled "Rocky stay here with them I'm going to find another way up and get Ryder and the others" she stood up

"You know Ryder?" Rocky asked surprised

"Well not really I only met him a few hours ago" Silvera smiled then got some bandages out of her back pack and wrapped Marshall's side, then Rocky's head "Ok now Just sit tight I'll be back"

Rocky watched as Silvera ran off and vanished in the rain and hail, Rocky laid his head down and drifted off to sleep, moments later Everest woke up her head ached a bit

"Marshall? Rocky?" Everest said nudging Marshall "You pups ok?"

Rocky was snoring so Everest let him sleep

Marshall moaned an opened his eyes "Everest? what happened?" he asked in a hoarse voice

"My gosh are you ok?" Everest asked him "And I don't know what happened"

"I feel awful" Marshall laid his head on the ground "Everest?"

"Yes Marshall?" She looked at him

Marshall took a deep breath "Um err w.. wh... ACHOO! Why did you save me? When I fell over the waterfall you risked your life for me... ACHOO! why?" his face turned red

"Because that's what friends do" Everest giggled "We're friends right?"

"Yeah" Marshall coughed "Of course we are"

Everest smiled at him "I couldn't let you die"

"Why?" Marshall was confused

"We don't leave our members" Everest grinned

Marshall coughed "Well thanks for rescuing me"

"Your welcome" Everest laid down besides him

"Everest?" Marshall had no idea what he was saying "I.. I.. I.. I... Like...Y" he paused "I don't feel so good" he yelped and moaned

"Marshall! What's wrong?" Everest asked concerned

"ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed then yelped "My side it.. i... it... ACHOO hurts!"

Everest looked at his side and discovered blood was leaking through the new bandages, she panic'd and tried to call someone "Hello? Anyone there?!" she yelled into her pup tag

"Evewest? is that you?" Zuma's voice was faint

"Yes! Zuma thank goodness! Marshall's hurt and really sick, Rocky's also hurt we need help!" Everest waiting for a response back

Zuma felt himself slipping unconscious

"Who is that?" Hannah questioned looking at Zuma "You ok?"

"Evewest she said Marshall and Wocky are huwt" Zuma said laying down he looked at his pup tag "Evewest you thewe?"

No answer

"I'm... ACHOO! I'm wowwied about them" Zuma stood to his feet

"Woah what are you doing?" Hannah questioned him

Zuma stood up and ran from under the tree "Wocky and Marshall awe in twouble, I'm finding them"  
Cassie lifted her head up "But Zuma it's too dangerous"  
"Zuma are you nuts? out there in this storm?" Hannah frowned "Ryder won't let you go"

"Wyder's not hewe" Zuma ran to the edge of the cliff he looked at the waterfall

"Don't do it!" Hannah stood up "Zuma don't!"

Zuma ignored Hannah and jumped

"NO!" Cassie and Hannah both yelled together

Just as Zuma started to fall something caught him, he turned his head to see Silvera holding him

"Silvewa?" Zuma looked shocked

"I got ya mate, you don't want to go off that cliff" Silvera pulled him back over the edge "Are you alright?"

Zuma lowered his head "No" he began to sob "Why do I have to get sick? when Mar.. Mar... ACHOO! Marshall, Wocky and Evewest need help" he coughed

Silvera knelt in front of him "We'll save them" she smiled "The best thing you can do right now is to go back under that tree out of this storm and rest"

"I can't west when they'we out thewe it..." Zuma was cut off

"Zuma! What are you doing?" Ryder yelled behind them holding an unconscious Chase "Go back under the tree"

"Wyder!" Zuma smiled happy to see him "Is Chase... o... o... ACHOO! ok?"

Ryder motioned for Zuma to come with him as he ran under the tree with Rubble who had Skye on his back

"Chase is hurt" Ryder said gently laying Chase next to Cassie and Hannah "Skye how are you feeling?"

Skye jumped off of Rubbles back and sat besides Chase and Cassie "I'm ok Ryder" she smiled as Zuma walked under the tree "Hi Zuma"

"ACHOO!" Is all Zuma said

"Zuma are you ok?" Ryder knelt besides him, he placed his hand on Zuma's head "You feel hot"

"I'm alwight Wyder, just this cold is annoying" Zuma coughed and laid down

Ryder gave him a pat he then stood up "Pups I'd like you all to stay under here, keep an eye on Cassie and Chase"

"Whewe are you going?" Zuma asked concerned

Ryder smiled "To save our other pups"

"Be careful Ryder" Skye said sitting next to Cassie

"I will, and I'll bring Rocky, Marshall and Everest back" Ryder ran out from under the tree and into the storm

Silvera had found a rope, it was old but it was long enough to lower someone down onto the breach. Ryder approached her

"G'day Ryder look what I found" Silvera said attaching the rope around a tree "We can use it to lower someone down"

"Ok I'm going down" Ryder tied the rope around his waist "Can you lower me down?"

"Sure thing mate, but be careful this wind is getting too strong" Silvera looked up at the dark storm clouds "If I'm not mistaken it looks like another tornado may drop"

"Then lets save my pups" Ryder walked towards the cliff's edge

Below them the waves were getting closer to the pups, Rocky noticed the water rising up the beach. Marshall was slightly conscious

"Everest the water is getting closer" Rocky pointed out at the waves which slammed against the shore "We have to get to higher ground"

"How? You nor Marshall can't walk" Everest frowned

Rocky slowly stood to his feet "I can try" he smiled now standing "You carry Marshall"

"I.. I.. I.. ACHOO! I can walk" Marshall grinned getting to his feet but he instantly fell over into Everest "Sor.. so.. ACHOO sorry Everest"

Everest giggled "It's ok Marshall" she laid down "Get on I'll carry you"

"But but but" Marshall was cut off when Rocky pushed him onto Everest's back "Hey!"

"There" Rocky giggled "Lets go"

The trio walked out of the small cave, rain poured down on them. Everest saw something in the corner of her eye

"Rocky wait here" Everest laid Marshall on the sand besides him "Is that?" she pointed to the cliff

"Ryder!" Rocky yelled seeing Ryder being lowered down the cliff

Everest ran towards him

"Pups!" Ryder was happy seeing them on the beach, he had a big smile on his face "I'm coming pups!"

Suddenly a giant wave came out of nowhere

"LOOKOUT!" Ryder yelled seeing the wave move towards Rocky and Marshall

"Uh oh" Rocky held onto Marshall

"What's that?" Marshall asked as a big shadow went over his head

Ryder and Everest watched in horror as the wave slammed against the shore right on top of Marshall and Rocky, it was then heading towards Everest

"RUN!" Ryder screamed out as Everest ran to him "Everest jump!" he held his hand out

Everest used all her power and leaped in the air, landing safely in Ryder's arms. The wave hit the cliff's wall just below them, when it went back out the beach was empty Rocky and Marshall were nowhere to be seen

"No Marshall! Rocky!" Everest cried holding onto Ryder "They're gone" tears fell down her cheeks only to be washed away by the rain

Meanwhile in Adventure Bay, Katie was feeding Cali when a roaring sound was heard outside. Mayor Goodway burst through her clinic's doors

"Hi Mayor" Katie paused "What is it?"

"Katie! You're not going to believe this" Mayor Goodway said catching her breath

Katie looked puzzled "Believe what?"

Emergency bells sounded across the town

"Huh? What's going on?" Katie walked out the front of her clinic "Oh my!" her mouth dropped "Is that? a?" Cali jumped into her arms

"A Tornado yes and it's heading straight for us" Mayor Goodway looked horrified "We have to get below ground"

"Below ground? Where? we don't have any underground shelter's" Katie held onto Cali

Both Katie and the Mayor looked at the Tornado it was wide, and the wind it was producing was enough to devastate the town

"We're doomed" Mayor Goodway gulped

To be continued


	12. Is All Hope Lost

Chapter 12: Is All Hope Lost?

Rocky kept being dragged under the water by the waves thunder blasted above him lightning lit up the sky, Rocky attempted to hold onto Marshall who was unconscious and tried to keep his head above the water. But wave after wave crashed into the pups, Rocky quickly clicked his collar into Marshall's so they would be separated, a gap emerged between the waves he saw what looked like an Island and began to swim towards it, after about a good 20 minutes of fighting against the waves he finally reached dry land and flopped down on the sand with Marshall next to him, breathing heavily he looked around at the surroundings

Marshall coughed several times

"Marshall you awake?" Rocky asked still catching his breath, Marshall just moaned "Buddy?" he nudged Marshall's side, then noticed blood dripping on the sand "Uh oh!"

Rocky saw the wound on Marshall's side had gotten deeper and wider, he had to find something to wrap the wound with or Marshall would die of blood loss, he unclipped his collar from Marshall's then placed the injured pup on his back, instantly he felt the warmth of Marshall's blood dripping on his back

"Hold on Marshall" Rocky said standing to his feet, he flinched when he put pressure on his injured paw "Ouch!" he said then Marshall moaned "You awake?"

"Rrrrrrocky?" Marshall weakly spoke opening his eyes "Wwwhe... ACHOO!"

"I don't know where we are" Rocky started to slowly walk along the beach "Try not to move, I have to find something to wrap your side"

"Are we home yet?" Marshall mumbled in a hoarse voice "I th...thi...ACHOO! think I left my teddy outside" he said closing his eyes

Rocky giggled "Great he's delirious" He said to himself "No Marshall we're not home"

"Oh" Marshall moaned "I need a p... ACHOO! Pee.. this looks like a good... ACHOO! spot"

"Wait what?!" Rocky instantly stopped "Let me ge..." He froze as a warm liquid ran down his back leg "Marshall! You pee'd on me! Again!" He took a deep breath (Oh well not like I haven't been wee'd on before) he thought to himself and chuckled

"I love Everest" Marshall suddenly blurted out

That took Rocky by surprise "Yep he's delirious" he said shaking the wee off his leg

"She's so... ACHOO! Beautiful, I love her sooooo mu..." Marshall said before falling asleep

Rocky just figured Marshall had no idea what he was talking about "OUCH!" He almost collapsed himself, realizing his own injuries were causing him pain he placed Marshall down behind a large rock to protect him from the wind

"Everest my love come back!" Marshall yelled out in his sleep "I want to lick you!" he coughed

Rocky burst out laughing

Marshall suddenly sat up and started to lick Rocky's face

"EWWW! Marshall!" Rocky forced Marshall to lay back down

"What's wrong? ACHOO!" Marshall asked "You don't love me Everest?" he said sitting up licking Rocky's cheek again

"MARSHALL!" Rocky slapped Marshall across his face

"HUH!" Marshall opened his eyes to see his tongue on Rocky's face "What the!" he suddenly realizing what he was doing "I'm so... ACHOO! sorry..." he said blushing

Rocky just laughed to make Marshall feel better "It's alright Marshall I guess you were dreaming?" he wiped his face

"I gu..gue... ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed and spat all over Rocky's face "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok" Rocky replied again wiping his face "In the past hour I've been pee'd on, kissed, and sneezed on" he giggled

"Pee'd on?" Marshall looked confused "What? wait wher... ACHOO! where are we?" he asked

Rocky helped him to lay down "I'm not sure" he saw an old blanket laying in some rocks "Wait here"

"Where are you going?" Marshall questioned

"I need to wrap your wound" Rocky replied limping towards the blanket "I'll be back just wait there"

Marshall placed his paw over his wound "Ow!" he said as pain exploded from it

Meanwhile back on the shore Ryder and the pups were still under the tree, but Ryder knew it was too dangerous to stay there any longer

"We have to get back to Adventure Bay, pups where did you leave your trucks?" Ryder asked picking up Chase

Silvera picked Zuma up

"We left them back on the road where we almost kil..." Skye froze and looked at Ryder and Hannah

"What's wrong Skye?" Ryder questioned her

Skye shook her head "Nothing"

"They're back on the road Ryder" Everest said for Skye

"But Ryder, what about Marshall and Rocky?" Cassie asked worried

"We can't leave them Ryder" Skye said in a concerned voice

Everest stood up "They wouldn't leave us"

Ryder looked behind him at the cliff "There's nothing we can do right now, but once this storm is over we'll find them I promise pups" he said walking from under the tree

The pups nodded and followed him

Not far away from them a Helicopter landed, Pedz and John got in the helicopter

"We must get out of here so the Paw Patrol does not see us" Pedz said to the pilot who nodded

Moments later the helicopter took off

"What is that?" Zuma asked looking at the sky

Rubble, Everest and Skye looked up

"Sounds like a helicopter?" Silvera said "Why would one be out in this storm?"

"Maybe they're looking for us?" Rubble asked scratching his ear

A helicopter suddenly flew across the sky heading out to sea

"I take that as a no" Rubble looked confused

"Whewe is it going?" Zuma coughed then sneezed

Ryder and Silvera both shrugged

"Come pups, we better get going. I hope everyone in the Town are safe" Ryder looked worried "Once we get there we'll have to look for survivor's"

Silvera placed Zuma on the ground and looked at her watch

"Is something wong Silvewa?" Zuma asked her

"I'm going to miss my plane back to Australia" Silvera frowned "It's suppose to be leaving in 2hrs"

"You can go, we'll be fine" Ryder smiled placing his hand on her shoulder

"Are you sure mate?" Silvera said concerned

Ryder nodded "You've done more then enough"

"I can help them anyway hun" Hannah said standing up with Cassie in her arms "You best catch that plane"

"Are you all sure? Because I can catch another one tomorrow" Silvera looked up at the Thunderstorm "I mean this thunderstorm looks devastating"

"Go Silvera, it'll be fine" Ryder removed his hand from her shoulder "Good luck, and thank you for everything you've done"

Silvera nodded then turned and walked the opposite direction to them

"I'll miss her" Cassie flinched at her injuries

Hannah kissed her head "Same"

Ryder watched Silvera disappear in the rain he then turned to his pups and Hannah "Come pups we have to get to Adventure Bay" he held onto Chase

Now out at sea Pedz helicopter's pilot spotted something on a small island covered in mainly rocks, John looked out the window and saw Marshall and Rocky behind a rock

"John? what is it?" Pedz asked standing behind him "What do you see?"

"It's Marshall and Rocky My Lady" John moved out of the way so she could see "They looked injured"

Pedz used binoculars and looked down "You are correct John"

"Shall we pick them up?" The pilot asked

"I guess we have time" Pedz looked at her phone "We can drop them off at the look out"

"MY LADY!" John pointed to something

Pedz looked where he was pointing, large wave was heading straight for the small island "Oh no!"

On the island Rocky had finished bandaging Marshall's injury when a large shadow appeared out of nowhere

"Wh.. What ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed "What is that?" he asked

Rocky looked up just as the waved smashed down on the island "HOLD ON!" He said grabbing Marshall

Pedz and John watched in horror as the two pups disappeared in the ocean

Roughly about the same time the tornado was heading towards Adventure Bay, Alex had been walking along the beach he didn't care about the storm he was happily playing dodge wave dodging the large waves that smashed on the beach, but something caught his eye

"What's that?" Alex said to himself running along the beach "That wasn't there a moment ago" he started to run faster and fast "Oh no! Rocky! Marshall!" he yelled seeing Rocky dragging Marshall behind him onto the beach

Rocky flopped himself on the wet sand with Marshall pulled next to him

"ROCKY!" Alex screamed running over to him "Rocky! Are you ok?!" he knelt besides the pups

Rocky turned his head "M...Marshall... Help... him..." with that Rocky's vision faded

Alex picked both pups up, he placed Rocky on one shoulder and Marshall on the other, but because he wasn't that strong he fell over "GRANPA!" he called out holding Mr Porter would hear him "GRANPA!"

Mayor Goodway had gone to take shelter from the tornado at city hall when she heard shouts, turning around she spotted Alex trying to pick two pups up "My goodness!" she said putting chickaletta inside "Alex Hold on!" she ran towards the beach

"Mayor Goodway!" Alex said puffing and panting "The pups need help"

The Mayor arrived next to Alex "What happened? Alex? And why are you out here in the storm?"

"I was just playing on the beach when I found the pups washed up" Alex explained

Mayor Goodway raised her eyebrow at him "What on earth were you doing on the beach?"

"I was.. um.. um... HEY Grandpa!" Alex said running off leaving the Mayor with the pups

"Mayor?" Rocky asked opening his eyes

"Yes it's me" Mayor Goodway gently carried both pups to city Hall, she placed them both down on her couch and covered them each with a blanket "Rocky what happened?"

"Wave, chocolate, Teddy bears" Marshall suddenly blurted out getting the Mayor and Rocky's attention

"What did he say?" Mayor Goodway gave Marshall a weird look

"Corn, house, nuts" Marshall again made no sense then fell unconscious

At the mention of Corn Chickaletta jumped on Marshall's head

"Now now Chickaletta it's not your dinner time yet, so get off of him" Mayor placed her hands on her hips "Shoo"

The chicken clucked at her

"That'll be enough of that nonsense don't talk back to me" Mayor Goodway shoo'd the chicken who finally jumped off of Marshall's head

Rocky moved himself closer to Marshall "You ok buddy?" he asked nudging Marshall's side

"Mintypooadoodlepop" Marshall said opening his eyes "Mocky?"

Mayor Goodway scratched her head "What did he just say?"

"I don't know" Rocky let out a hoarse cough "Marshall? what's wrong?"

"Mushneedlepeepeegogoticktile" Marshall replied

Chickaletta seemed to understand Marshall more then Rocky and Mayor Goodway she was replying to Marshall but clucking

"Great, Marshall's speaking chicken" Mayor Goodway chuckled

"Notboolickdicedadedodamoo" Marshall said to the chicken

Chickaletta jumped up next to him and used her foot to point to Marshall's side

Mayor Goodway removed the blanket from Marshall and saw his side wound "Wow we need Katie, this looks infected"

Suddenly a noise was heard outside, the tornado entered the outskirts of Adventure Bay. Pieces of metal, tree branches and other airborne objects flew passed city Hall

"Mayor it's too dangerous for anyone to be o... OW!" Rocky yelped his own injures began to hurt

Mayor Goodway got a ice pack and placed it on Rocky's head injury "I don't know anything about first aid"

"DoIlookit" Marshall said then coughed "ACHOO!" he sneezed "Mockyheadmetakeitoffyou"

"Wait what?" Rocky tried to understand but his head hurt trying to understand him

A bang/thud sound followed by the building shaking scared Rocky, Marshall and the Mayor

"Happeningdigthedoor?" Marshall questioned as the roof suddenly started to collapse "Outthebath!" he yelled out shocked, then there was nothing, nothing but darkness, Marshall let the darkness consume him

The entire roof of the City Hall collapsed, including the bell which fell from the tower. Trapping Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta, Rocky and Marshall inside, that wasn't all, a water main pipe burst and started to fill the room where they were with water

A huge tree was picked up by the tornado and fell on Katie's Clinic trapping her and Cali inside, the tornado continued to go through Adventure Bay destroying anything and everything in it's path

Just outside of Adventure Bay Ryder and the pups managed to get to their trucks and followed the destruction trail left by the tornado, they got just outside Adventure Bay but Ryder hit the brakes on his ATV

"Pups!" Ryder yelled stopping "Hit the brakes!"

Zuma, Rubble and Hannah (driving Chase's truck) all stopped just in time

"Woah dude how do we totally get past that?" Zuma asked looking at this shed across the road

Ryder jumped off his ATV with Chase "We don't, we go on foot from here"

Skye landed "Ryder the tornado is at Adventure bay!" she said horrified

"We have to hurry" Ryder walked around the shed followed by Hannah who was carrying Cassie and the pups

Cassie looked up at the sky rain continued to fall on the group "I hope Rocky and Marshall are alright"

"Me too" Hannah replied holding Cassie close to her

Everest felt her eyes tear up on the thought of Marshall being lost

Ryder turned and looked at them "My pups are smart, I'm sure they're ok but we have better things to worry about"

"Ryder sir? What about if they're..." Chase paused the thought of Marshall and Rocky being lost at sea made him feel scared

"We'll find them don't worry pup" Ryder stopped on a rise overlooking Adventure Bay

Everest pointed to the tornado "The tornado is over the..." she paused as black smoke rose high in the air joining the thunderstorm

Within seconds the tornado vanished leaving behind a trail of destruction , Ryder turned to his pup

"We need to search for survivors" Ryder said to his pups "Skye can you assess the damage from the air? But be careful this storm is still dangerous"

Skye nodded "Lets take to the sky!" she said taking off

"Wyder whewe do we stawt?" Zuma questioned as Ryder started running towards the town

"I'll check Katie's, Hannah and Zuma please go see if Mayor Goodway is alright" Ryder turned to Rubble "Rubble and Everest your with me"

The pups all nodded and went separate ways

Meanwhile in the ruins of the City Hall, Rocky was the first to wake up

"What h..." Rocky instantly noticed the water around him "WATER! Why did it have to be water!" he yelled out which woke up Marshall

Marshall moaned "Rocky?" he questioned unable to move he was pinned under a wooden beam

"Marshall? Where are you?" Rocky knew Marshall couldn't be too far away from him "Speak to me buddy"

"I... I... ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed "I'm ssstuck" he said then coughed

Mayor Goodway sat up in the water "Chickaletta?" she called out "Rocky? Marshall?"

"Mayor are you ok?" Rocky questioned making his way around the room

"Yes I'm fine" Mayor Goodway said looking around "But my precious purse chicken is missing"

Marshall tried to move the beam which was laying across his side "AAAA...AA...ACHOOOOOOO!" He sneezed so hard it almost made his eyes pop out of his sockets

Chickaletta landed next to Marshall, somehow she was completely fine

"Hiiiii ACHOO!" Marshall accidentally sneezed on her

The chicken peaked his head

"OW!" Marshall moaned "Sorry Chickaletta"

Chickaletta clucked then walked away from him

The water started rising around Marshall, almost covering his face "Help!" he screamed which turned into gargle's as the water rose above his head

"Marshall!" Rocky yelled out trying to find him through the rubble but his head began to ache "Ryder?" he said pressing his pup tag in hopes it would work "Ryder! It's Rocky! Please someone!" he cried as his vision began to fade "We need help! at the City Hall!" he fell into the water unconscious

Ryder made it at Katie's Clinic when his Pup pad rang he answered it, but all he understood was help and City Hall "Rocky is that you?" he questioned but received no answer

"Ro... is... you?" Ryder's voice came through Rocky's pup tag as static but Rocky didn't answer

"Ryder sir?" Chase looked worried "Was that Rocky?"

Ryder nodded "Hannah and Zuma are on the way to the City Hall" he looked at his Pup pad and pressed on Zuma's symbol "Zuma it's Ryder"

"Wyder any news?" Zuma asked as he and Hannah almost mad it to the City Hall

"Rocky is at the City hall, I think can you look for him?" Ryder questioned as Zuma suddenly gasped "Zuma what is it pup?"

"Um Wyder thewe's a pwoblem" Zuma gulped looking at what was left of the City Hall

"Oh my!" Hannah frowned "Ryder the City Hall has been damaged badly" she said placing Cassie down on the ground

Ryder almost dropped his Pup pad "What!"

"Don't worry I'll look for them hun" Hannah said into Zuma's pup tag

Zuma stepped in front of her "It's too dangewous"

Cassie attempted to stand up but instantly fell over "Hannah he's right please don't go mate"

"Cassie it'll be fine" Hannah knelt in front of her "They saved both of our life, if Rocky is in there I have to help him"

A tear fell from Cassie's eye but was washed away by the rain "Alright I trust you be careful"

Hannah nodded and stood up "Zuma please take care of her" she ran into what was left of the City Hall

At Katie's Clinic, Ryder saw a big tree across the front of the clinic he laid his jacket on the road then placed Chase down

"Rubble, do you think you can get your crane in here?" Ryder asked looking at the massive tree

"Sure! Rubble on the double!" Rubble replied running off

Ryder turned to Everest who was looking towards the City Hall "Everest use your grappling hook and see if we can pull some of the small branch's out the way"

"Ok Ryder" Everest turned to the tree "Ruff! Grappling hook!" It flew out of her pup pack and wrapped around a branch

Ryder helped Everest pull, it took sometime but the branch finally got pulled out the way, moments later Rubble pulled up in his rig

"Wow that was fast" Everest said amazed

Rubble grinned "Beep beep coming through"

Both Ryder and Everest got out of his way

"Ruff Ruff! Crane!" Rubble said as his crane lifted high in the air, several minutes later the tree was lifted out the way "All done here Ryder"

"Great! Thanks Rubble" Ryder ran into Katie's clinic "Katie?" he called out to her

Katie was sitting on the ground holding his head "Ryder! I thought I'd die in here" she said as Cali jumped on her lap

"Are you ok?" Ryder raced over to her "Your head it's bleeding" he saw her holding a gauze over the wound

"I'm fine, just hit my head it's nothing" Katie smiled as Ryder wrapped her head "Looks worse then..." She paused "What's the noise?"

Screams were heard outside

"SKYE!" Chase and Rubble both screamed out

Skye's helicopter fell from the sky, black smoke poured from under it

Then an explosion erupted from the City Hall, causing the roof to completely collapse

"MARSHALL! WOCKY!" Zuma screamed out tears fell from his eyes

Cassie watched in horror as the City Hall was consumed by flames, then there was a crash noise from the beach

To be continued


	13. Fear Comes Reality (Part 1)

Chapter 13: Fear Comes Reality (Part 1)

Rocky thought he was dead, it was dark, and wet, the smell of smoke filled his nose, he had no idea where he was or what happened. A rays of light hit Rocky's face bouncing off his wet fur

"Am I dead?" Rocky asked himself standing to his feet "I died?" he paused as moaning echoed through his ears "Who's there?"

"Rrrr... ACHOO! Rocky?" Marshall could barely speak his voice sounded hoarse

"Marshall! Wait you're dead too?" Rocky asked confused

"No one's dead" Hannah replied looking around "But I'm not sure where we are or what happened, and ouch I think I dislocated my shoulder" she said holding her shoulder

Rocky slowly walked around "Where are you two? And where's Mayor Goodway?"

"I... ACHOO! Can't moovvvveee" Marshall coughed "I... s... tired" he said followed by coughing

Hannah stood to her feet and walked towards Marshall's coughs "Marshall I'm coming hun just keep making noises"

Rocky also followed Marshall's coughs, he continued walking till he almoat tripped over something soft

"Hey! Watch it!" a Voice yelled at him

"Skye? is that you?" Rocky questioned

Skye stood up "Um yeah? But how did I get here? My helicopter was crashing then I woke up here" she said confused "Where ever here is anyway?"

"Gggguys?" Marshall's voice was getting worse "I.. don't f.. ACHOO! feel so goodddd" he sniffled

Rocky and Skye ran towards Marshall, Hannah just made it to him she knelt down and placed her hand on his forehead

"Marshall you have an extremely high temperature" Hannah felt his pulse "We have to get him out of here"

"But where is here?" Skye ran into Hannah's leg "Oops sorry"

"I'm guessing we're under City Hall" Rocky looked up above his head "We must have fallen down under it"

"Looks like it" Hannah replied "Marshall can you walk?"

"I.. I.. ACHOO!" Marshall tried to stand up but fell into Rocky "Sorry Rocky"

Rocky giggled "It's ok Marshall, you can lean on me" he nudged Marshall's face

"Thanks" Marshall said leaning all his weight on Rocky "I t..think I'm g...gg...ACHOO! Getting hypothermia" He placed his head on Rocky's side "I feel horrible" He sighed

Both Skye and Rocky helped Marshall remain standing

"We have to figure out how to get out of here" Hannah said looking around "Rocky? I don't think this is under the City Hall"

"What do you mean?" Rocky questioned  
"Well Mayor Goodway isn't here, but Skye is?" Hannah knelt down in front of the pups "Skye you said your helicopter was crashing, then how did you get here?"

"I don't know" Skye shrugged

A white pup appeared behind them "Thank god I got you four in time and no your not dead"

"Wh.. ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed "Who is that?" he asked almost collapsing

"Who are you?!" Rocky growled protecting his injured friend and Skye "Don't come any closer!"

Marshall suddenly collapsed "So col... ACHOO! Cold..." he sniffled

Hannah quickly felt his head "Marshall your burning up" she looked back at the white pup "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm a friendly pup who just saved your lives if I wanted you all dead you would be now, just to show you that I will not hurt you I will heal Marshall" The White pup lifted his paw as Marshall started to glow green

Marshall let out several moans Rocky and Skye looked at him

"What are you doing to him?" Hannah questioned "And how are you doing that? Who and what are you?"

"I..I..I..." Marshall attempted to stand up but instantly fell over "Ow..."

"If your healing him why can't he stand?!" Skye asked growling at the white pup "He looks worse then he did before!"

"It will take a bit to heal him fully his hurt badly so give it some time but if you want me to stop healing him and let him stay in pain then that's up to you all but I'm not here to hurt anyone I'm a pup that goes around and saves and helps others so what do you say?" The white pup asked them

Hannah stood up "Well his fever is going down, Marshall how do you feel?"

"Wh.. wh.. why am I glowing?" Marshall asked completely ignoring Hannah "What's happening to me?" he started to panic  
"Marshall calm down" Rocky sat besides him "Marshall!"

Marshall started gasping for air "I.. can...can't... breathe..."

"You have to slow your breathing down hun" Hannah looked back at the pup "If you are here to help us like you said, then help him!"

The pup winked at Marshall as he right away fell asleep and his breathing returned to normal "There, now at the rate his body is going it may take about an hour or so for him to be fully healed now is anyone else hurt?"

"No" Rocky said hiding behind Hannah

"Rocky your head and paw are hurt" Hannah looked down at him

"I'm fine, they don't hurt that much" Rocky looked scared "I don't need to be healed"

"But Rocky your head looks bad" Skye spoke up

"I said I'm fine!" Rocky yelled at her "Sorry Skye"

Skye smiled "It's ok but let him, whatever his name is help you"

Rocky gulped and walked in front of Hannah "I hurt my paw, and my head when hail hit me" he said to the pup

The pup looked at rocky "These aren't that bad it will only take a minute for me to heal them" the pup waved his paw in front of Rocky and a minute later he was fully healed "O and my name is Max, Skye"

Rocky looked at his paw "How did you do that? But thank you"

"Better questioned is where are we?" Hannah knelt in front of Marshall and felt his head "Wow his temperature is almost completely gone"

Max looked surprised "That's a good question I didn't have time to take you all to the lookout I just got you all out of there so if you all want I will teleport us all to the lookout right now and no problem Rocky"

Before anyone could respond the ground started to shake

"What is that?" Skye asked turning around

Hannah stood up "It sounds like rumble coming through the floor"

"Oh no! It's water!" Rocky froze in horror "Why does it always have to be water!" he asked once again facing his fear

A wall of water suddenly hit the group, sending them all down a tunnel

Max didn't even think before teleporting the group out of the area and to the lookout but when they got there he noticed something was wrong "o no I missed Rocky shit"

Marshall opened his eyes hearing Max say that "You have to help him, take me with you"

"But Marshall" Skye objected

"He saved my life over and over, now it's my turn to return the favor" Marshall looked at Max "Max please take me with you"

Max looked at Marshall "I don't know Marshall I can't risk losing you after just healing you and right now I can't get a lock on rocky the water is moving him way to fast"

"I'm fine Max, you have to try" Tears fell down Marshall's face "He's faced his fear by saving me, I have to save him" Marshall stood up to run out of the Lookout "I'll risk my life to save him! He's my friend! I won't give up on him"

"Marshall wait!" Hannah ran after him "You can't, you don't even know where he is"

Marshall stopped and burst out in tears "I can't stay here doing nothing!"

Max suddenly teleport him and Marshall to the beach near some caves "this is where I got a lock on him rocky should be near here somewhere Marshall"

Marshall didn't think he ran towards the caves "ROCKY!" he yelled entering the caves "Where is he! I don't see him anywhere! ROCKY!"

Rocky felt his body being pulled under the water, it was his nightmare come true he was finally going to die by his fear, his body was smashed over and over on the rocks

"ROCKY!" Marshall screamed as a wall of water heading down the cave towards him "Oh no!" The water hit Marshall at a force he was thrown into the wall of the cave "OW!" he yelped in pain as, pain exploded from his back, he felt himself slipping unconscious but a paw took hold of him

"I got you Marshall" Rocky said holding onto Marshall as both pups were carried by the water out of the cave and into the ocean

Marshall and Rocky went right past Max, he took hold of both of them and moved them next to him he right away started healing both Marshall and Rocky again as they both started glowing green "Come on you both will be fine"

Rocky lay on the sand he looked at Marshall who's back had been severally injured "Mar..." He tried to say but couldn't find the strength, tears fell from his eyes

Marshall could hear the sound of water and lightning around him, darkness was pulling him away, no matter how hard Marshall tried to fight it, he just couldn't

"Mar" Rocky tried to stand up but fell down pain burst from his side "MARSHALL!" he finally screamed out, once again he attempted to stand

Max looked at both Marshall and Rocky "Don't try to stand yet, you both now need a lot of healing it will take some time I will teleport you both back to the lookout so you both can recover there" Max teleported both Marshall and Rocky back to the lookout as they appeared inside the lookout with Skye and Hannah

"Oh no!" Skye yelled shocked "What happened? Are they ok?" she asked Max

Hannah knelt down "Max what happened to them?"

Max looked down at the two injured pups "They both got thrown against rocks when Marshall went to find Rocky he got hit by the wall of water and then that's when they both got smashed against rocks they are both very badly hurt I have already started the healing on both of them but it will take some time about 2 hours I would say, but god I need a drink" Max made a big bowl of water appear in front of him as he drank all the water from it

"Max can you do something for me?" Hannah asked concerned "My own pup is pretty badly injured, she's got broken paw and ribs, Rocky and Marshall saved her life" she paused "I know your busy with them, but could you... well Hun could you possibly..." Max cut her off

Max smiled at Hannah "Sure I can that's no problem at all where is she I will get her healing started right away"

"That's the thing I don't know, she was outside the City Hall with Zuma when well when it exploded?" Hannah then was overcome by fear "I hope she didn't get hurt by it! Oh no!" she ran to the Lookout doors

"What's wrong?" Skye asked running after her

"Skye look!" Hannah pointed to what was left of Adventure Bay, the tornado had left a trail of destruction "I hope Ryder and everyone is ok"

"Uh oh! It's coming back!" Skye pointed to a tornado near Jake's Mountain

"No it's not, it's another tornado!" Hannah ran out of the Lookout "I have to get Cassie! And warn Ryder and the others!"

Skye turned around to Max who was still healing Marshall and Rocky

"God dam tornadoes I hate them such a pain in the ass to stop it's like every world I visit is under attack by tornadoes god what the hell is this I can stop the tornadoes and I know where everyone else is give me a minute and I can get them here slowly" Max teleported Zuma and Cassie to the lookout first as he started healing Cassie right away before trying to lock onto Ryder and the others

Cassie looked shocked "Who are you?" She asked trying to stand up but her ribs started to crack causing her to yelp "Where's Hannah?"

Zuma let out a harsh cough "Dude what h.. ACHOO!" He sneezed all over Max "Excuse me" he sniffled

Max forced Cassie to lay down "Don't try to move Cassie your very badly hurt and Hannah is just over there, I'm max and I'm going to help you but you need to lay down and relax healing you will take time and as for you Zuma bless you and same with you just lay down and relax you will be ok soon just give it some time"

"Dude I'm fine, it.. it... it's ACHOO! just a puppy cold" Zuma grinned wiping his nose "Wait what? Yo.. yo.. yo.. ACHOO! you can heal?" he asked almost falling over Marshall "Huh? Marshall? Wocky? Awe they ok?"

Max looked at Zuma "they will be fine soon they just need rest now same as Cassie now I have to go stop some tornadoes and make this place safe then I will go have a look for Ryder and the others because I can't seem to lock on to them"

"I left Wyder at Katie's, a twee had fallen on hew clinic he was moving it with Wubble and Evewest" Zuma said laying down besides Rocky

Marshall suddenly woke up screaming "It hurts!" he screamed pointing to his side, without warning he stood up and went to run out of the Lookout

"Marshall! Come back!" Cassie, Skye and Zuma all yelled together

"O god I will go after him wait here it is the safest place right now" max ran out of the lookout after Marshall "Marshall come back come on your not fully healed yet!"

Marshall ignored Max and ran towards what was left of the City Hall, he was crossing the bridge when he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground with a hard THUD

"Ow!" Marshall cried laying on the ground, the wind picked up and blew into him pushing him towards the side of the bridge "AHHH! HELP!" he screamed unable to fight against the wind because he was too weak

Max rolled his eyes "God why don't you listen Marshall I can't help you if you don't listen and let me help" max teleported Marshall next to him and froze him in place so nothing could move him only letting him talk. "Marshall what is with you? let me help"

"I can't sit around while Ryder and the others are still out in this storm, Rocky almost died" A tear fell from Marshall's eye "Rocky faced his fear, it's.. it's.." Marshall closed his eyes and began to sob "I'm not strong like Rocky is, I'm always clumsy, for once in my life can prove I'm not.. not..." he burst out crying, as pain exploded from his body

Max looked at Marshall "Marshall your clumsiness is what make you you and it is most likely why one of the other pups love you but don't ever thing that being clumsy is something bad you are you Marshall and no one can change that also it's what makes you unique and don't worry about Ryder and the others I will being them both to the lookout now will you please go back to the lookout and let my powers heal you fully and rest I will being them home"

"Why Max? Why help me? or any of us? You don't even know us, you just show up out of nowhere, you saved our lives but why?" Marshall flinched at his pain "Why heal me?" he asked Max

Max laughed as he made his pup tag appear around his neck "You see Marshall I'm a member of the Paw Patrol in my world and I travel to other worlds and help out how ever when ever I can" max smiled at Marshall

Marshall looked at the pup tag, he never spoke he just laid there as the rain poured down on him, that's when Rocky raced passed him and Max "Rocky?" he attempted to stand up but his pain stopped him "ROCKY! Wait!" he yelled out

Max saw rocky run past him and as he went to bring him back a big bolt of lightning hit Max making him fall to the ground and pass out

Marshall slowly stood to his feet "Max!" He screamed falling on the ground next to him

Rocky heard the bolt of lightning and Marshall scream, he turned around and ran back over to them "Marshall! Your ok!" he nudged Marshall's side "What happened to him?" he looked at Max

"He was struck by lightning" Marshall said trying to stand up but fell down "It's my fault, if I didn't run off he wouldn't have been struck"

Both pups looked at Max thinking he was dead

Max moaned as his eyes slowly opened "Ow that hurt a lot, one of the only things that can hurt me god dam lightning" Max tried to stand up but as he got to his paws he felt lightheaded and fell to the ground again "God dam lightning, Marshall and Rocky? could you help me back to the lookout please?"

Marshall tried to stand up but collapsed

"I'll take him, Marshall wait here I'll come back for you" Rocky looked down at Max "Are you able to get on my back?" he asked lowering his body down next to Max

Suddenly Max teleported Rocky and Marshall off the bridge as they appeared off the bridge another lightning bolt hit max this time blowing a part of the bridge up and making max fall into the water passed out

With Marshall still not fully healed, Rocky gulped "I can do this! He looked down at the water below "Max hold on!" he jumped in after Max

"ROCKY!" Marshall screamed out trying to get to his feet but again after again he fell back down "ROCKY! MAX!" he howled

Rocky hit the water hard almost winding himself "Max!" he looked around but there was no sign of him

Max was at the bottom passed out as his remaining power was trying to keep him alive

"I'm wet! Ugh!" Rocky paused

"Rocky! Pull yourself together! You can do this!" Marshall yelled out to him "You saved me remember?!" he pulled himself to the edge of what was left of the bridge "Rocky! Save him!"

Rocky knew Marshall was right, he swallowed then dove under the water. Rocky swam down fighting the waves smashing against him, that's when he spotted Max on the bottom, with every bit of strength he swam down and down, but something smacked into his head almost knocking him out, as his vision began to fade he finally made it to Max and pulled him towards the surface but everything went black

Max wasn't awake but when he got to the surface his powers teleported himself and Rocky to the lookout along with Marshall

"Oh no!" Katie quickly ran to the injured pups she had arrived at the look out not long before Max teleported Rocky and Marshall and himself there "What happened?" she asked Marshall who was struggling to stay conscious

"Max was struck by lightning and fell into the water" Marshall weakly said "Rocky tried to save him"

Katie quickly began working to get water out of both Max and Rocky, she started with Max "Marshall how are you?" she asked pressing down on Max's stomach seconds later he spat up a lot of water  
"I'm ok" Marshall lied "How about them?"

"I don't even understand how Max was able to with stand being struck lightning" Katie replied tending to Max's burn marks

Hannah helped Rocky bring up water "Rocky's head looks bad" she looked over at Cassie who was asleep

"He's going to b.. b..." Marshall suddenly collapsed falling to the ground unconscious

Max slowly opened his eyes only just able to keep them open, he made a seed in his paw then put it on the ground "step on this to teleport all of the Paw patrol here to the Lookout it will also heal Rocky and Marshall" Max passed out again

Hannah stepped on the seed, Ryder, Chase, Everest followed by Rubble appeared in front of her

"What?" Ryder looked around to find he was in the Lookout "Pups!" He said seeing Marshall and Rocky laying on the floor "Are you all ok?" he asked kneeling down

Marshall was able to bring himself sitting up "Ryder? How did you get here?"

"Marshall! You're ok!" Everest ran over to him

Ryder knelt besides Marshall "I'm so happy your both ok" he said giving both Marshall and Rocky ear scratches "I though I lost you both"

"Ryder, Rocky face his fear" Marshall smiled at Rocky

"I'm very proud of you Rocky" Ryder gave Rocky a kiss "And you too Marshall"

"Is Chase ok?" Zuma noticed Chase was barely conscious his back wound was becoming infected

Ryder turned around and looked at Chase "I don't know he keeps slipping in and out of consciousness" He paused seeing Max laying on the floor "Who's that pup?"

"He saved our lives" Hannah said placing a blanket over Max "His name is Max"

"Mate's I don't want to alarm anyone but that second tornado is heading straight for the Lookout!" Cassie pointed outside the doors

Max slowly woke up as he stood up bearly able to stand he looked at everyone in the lookout "I will stop the tornado heading this way don't worry about it" Max was barely able to stand as he walked out of the lookout and flew up into the sky heading for the tornado

"MAX wait!" Marshall and Rocky ran after him "Wait!" They both yelled out getting Max's attention

Max stop and looked at Marshall and Rocky "What I have to stop it" max suddenly fell from the sky and landed in front of Marshall and rocky

Marshall ran over to Max who was barely conscious "You can't stop it" he said sitting besides Max "You're to weak, you need to rest"

"Marshall's right" Rocky looked over at the tornado

Ryder ran out of the Lookout "Pups I'm evacuating the Lookout, I want everyone to get into the PAW Patroller" he knelt down "That includes you Max, from what I understand your powerful but even you need rest, Marshall said you're a member of the Paw Patrol from another world. That means I will not leave you"

Marshall and Rocky looked at each other "You mean he's coming with us?"

"Yes" Ryder smiled "Max I don't know you, but I'm taking you with us, is that ok?"

Max looked at Ryder and nodded "I can't walk so can someone carry me please I feel sooo" He passed out

Ryder smiled and picked Max up, he pulled out his pup pad "Paw Patrol to the PAW Patroller!" he looked down at Marshall and Rocky "Lets go pups"

They both nodded and ran to the PAW Patroller

Inside the Lookout Katie was cleaning Chase's wound on his back when the pup tags beeped

"Wyder's calling!" Zuma said standing up

"Ok he wants all of you to go to the PAW Patroller" Katie turned to Hannah "Can you take Chase?"

"Where are you going?" Hannah questioned

"I have to get Cali, she's still at my clinic and Mayor Goodway is missing" Katie ran out of the Lookout

Hannah bent down and gently picked Chase up

"Come on darlings" Hannah ran out through the doors

Skye, Rubble, Everest and Zuma followed her

Ryder arrived at the PAW Patroller with Max in his arms, Marshall and Rocky walked in behind him "Marshall can you examine Max please?"

Marshall nodded and got into his EMT gear, just as Marshall went to examine Max he started to feel strange "R..R..ryder" was all he said then he fell to the ground unconscious next to Max

"Marshall!" Rocky nudged him "What's wrong buddy?"

Ryder knelt besides him and felt his head "He's burning up" he said looking worried

"But Max healed him and me" Rocky said looking at Max

Max barely woke up "it's because he wasn't 100% healed and now I'm way to weak to heal him right now this is going to sound weird but Ryder do you have a battery or something with a lot of power I will drain it and get some power back I should be able to heal him with that"

"Rocky see if you can find something in your truck" Ryder said staying next to Marshall and Chase "Hurry"

"Don't use it? Reuse it!" Rocky ran off towards the back of the PAW Patroller

"Hold on Marshall" Ryder felt for a pulse "Max I can't find a pulse!" he started to panic that's when he noticed Chase wasn't breathing

Rocky returned with an old car battery "Here Max, its fully charged"

"ROCKY SEE IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER ONE I WILL NEED IT FOR CHASE AND MAKE IT FAST" Max drained the car battery and fully healed Marshall as he started breathing again and he felt nice and cool then Max ran over to Chase "I'm going to be so tired after this so god dam tired"

Rocky nodded and raced back to his truck

"It's ok Max we'll take care of you" Ryder flashed a smile "Chase was injured when a tree fell on him, he had wood lodged in his back I pulled it out but I don't think I got all of it" he looked down at Chase

Max looked at Chase "You're right, you didn't he still has some in his back I can get it out right now then start healing him, I can't fully heal him as fast as I did Marshall but I will do my best I may need to talk to my Ryder and see if he can ask one of my kids to send me some power to help me"

"Do what you can" Ryder noticed Marshall waking up "How are you pup?"

Marshall mumbled something and opened his eyes "Ryder? What happened?" He asked trying to stand up but fell down "I feel so tired"

"Lay down pup you need to rest" Ryder put a blanket over him "Rocky any luck?"

"I found an old bus battery it belonged to the school bus" Rocky yelled out "Will that do Max?"

"Yes it should do" max right away drained the battery then ran back over to Chase as he started to glow white Chase glowed green and after 2 minute "it's done" Max right away fall to the ground and passed out

Ryder picked all 3 pups up and placed them on pup cushions, moments later the rest of the Paw Patrol entered "Great you're all here" he said placing a blanket over Marshall, Chase and Max

"Are they ok?" Everest asked jumping up on a seat

"Yeah Max doesn't look well" Skye looked at Max

"Poor thing" Hannah sat down "He saved us all"

"Max healed Marshall and Chase but he's not doing so good" Ryder frowned "Pups get in your seats, we're getting out of here" he sat down "Robo dog! Step on it!"

The PAW Patroller drove off through the town, finally they made it out and drove along the road next to a river when suddenly the road started to collapse

"HOLD ON!" Ryder yelled out as the PAW Patroller hit the side of a cliff then bounced off

Skye closed her eyes

Zuma and Rubble screamed

The road under the PAW Patroller completely collapsed, the front of it ended up hanging over the edge of the cliff, then the side door opened, causing Marshall, Rocky along with Zuma to fall out, they fell down towards the rapids below

Marshall and Zuma hit the side of the cliff a number of times knocking them both unconscious, luckily Rocky missed the cliff completely

"PUPS!" Ryder yelled, Chase, Everest and Rubble almost fell out but Ryder managed to shut the door

"What do we do?!" Skye screamed horrified

The tornado has changed direction it was now moving towards the PAW Patroller, thunder, rain and wind pushed against it making it slip further over the edge

To be continued

* * *

 _ **Thank you lovepawpatrol for letting me use Max, and thanks again for doing his lines.**_


	14. Fear Comes Reality (Part 2)

Chapter 14: Fear Comes Reality (Part 2)

Zuma managed to regain consciousness as he hit the water, Rocky and Marshall were nowhere to be seen. Zuma tried to swim but pain exploded from his back paw, realizing his paw was most likely broken he let the water carrying him. Further down stream Rocky managed to pull himself up on some rocks in the middle of the river when he saw something in the corner of his eye

"Marshall!" Rocky yelled out worried

Marshall couldn't move, he was wedged between a log and a rock everything hurt, he heard someone calling his name but then came the darkness

Rocky just watched in horror as the water kept rising, soon Marshall would be completely under the water, not to mention Rocky would be swept off the rocks, something caught Rocky's attention

"ZUMA!" Rocky screamed as Zuma's lifeless body was being dragged along the river "I'll get you!" he slowly walked to the edge of the rocks "Hold on buddy" he held out his paw and pulled Zuma onto the rocks "Zuma! Say something!" Tears fell from his eyes

Max slowly came to as he did he noticed what was going on and remembered he still had the seed in his paw as he crushed the seed Marshall, Zuma and Rocky were teleported back inside the Paw Patroller

Upon being teleported back Zuma was still not breathing, Marshall let out a horrifying yelp

"Oh no!" Skye was soon by Marshall's side followed by Chase "Chase he's... hurt bad..." she said crying

Ryder ran to Zuma and Rocky "What happened?" he asked Rocky who was traumatized "Rocky!"

Rocky blinked several times "Ryder he's not breathing" he looked down at Zuma

Marshall again let out a horrifying yelp which sent shivers through everyone's body

Max slowly got up and walked over to Zuma and put a paw on him "I'm sorry I cant heal him this time same as I cant heal Marshall right now either"

"R..." Marshall opened his eyes to see Skye and Chase looking down at him "W.." he spat up blood, then noticed, Max, Ryder and the other pups gathered around Zuma

"Marshall what are you doing buddy?" Chase asked shocked to see Marshall trying to stand up "No you're hurt don't stand"

"I.. have too... OW!" Marshall yelped "My r...ribs" he looked at Chase "Help me to Zuma"

Chase didn't like the idea but nether the less he helped Marshall stand up "Lean on me" he placed his head under Marshall's to help him balance

"Thanks Chase" Marshall smiled weakly then slowly walked over to Zuma with Chase's help "Ryyyderr let me try to save h... OW!" he fell to the ground

Max looked at Marshall and thought to himself (He is indeed a strong willed pup) then spoke out loud "Marshall I can help you stand and walk so you can save Zuma" Max used his power and lifted Marshall up onto his paws then stopped his pain "There you can walk now and you will feel little to no pain but you are still hurt badly so do try to take it easy"

Marshall nodded "Wow thanks Max" he quickly got into his EMT gear "Ryder I need space" he started performing CPR on Zuma

"Alright pups you heard him, do what Max said though Marshall take it easy" Ryder got up and walked over to Hannah

"Marshall is so strong" Hannah smiled patting Cassie's head "You're lucky to have such a great team hun" she looked Ryder

Cassie was watching Marshall

"Can Marshall really save him?" Skye asked worried

"Of course he can!" Chase turned and looked at her "It's Marshall" he flashed her a smiled then licked a tear from her cheek causing her to giggle

Marshall was too busy trying to save Zuma he didn't notice a massive bruise across his side which seemed to grow with ever move he made

Max noticed the massive bruise on Marshalls side and thought to himself (That's not good maybe I should try to heal that at least) Max kept on watching and helping Marshall as Max kept trying to come up with ideas on how to help everyone and keep them safe

After about 2 minutes of Marshall performing CPR on Zuma he felt something

"What is it?" Rubble asked only to be hushed by Marshall

"Shh I think I.." Marshall pressed his ear again Zuma's side "He's breathing!" little did Marshall know one of his ribs was almost puncturing his lung "I can't believe it!" He jumped in the air upon landing he paused

"Marshall?" Ryder ran over to Zuma "Are you ok pup?"

Marshall started having trouble breathing "Ssssomething's... wr...wronggg" he spat coughed and spat up a clump on blood

Max right away ran over to Marshall and used his powers on him Marshall turned fully green then blue "Come on this has to work it just has to" after 10 seconds Max stopped and looked at Ryder "I, healed most of his insides, one of his ribs had punctured his lung I have fixed that and healed his lungs and ribs but that's all I can do now" Max backed away and just lied down watching Marshall hoping he had done enough

"Thank you Max" Ryder helped Marshall to his paws "How are you feeling?"

Marshall coughed then looked at Ryder "I'm ok" he wiped blood from the side of his mouth (Why am I still coughing up blood?) he thought to himself but smiled at Ryder

Zuma opened his eyes up "Wwwwyder?"

"Zuma! Thank goodness! Marshall you did it!" Ryder smiled picking Zuma up in his arms

"Max?" Rocky approached him "Thank you for healing Marshall" he sat down besides Max "Are you ok?"

Max looked at Rocky and smiled "I'm fine Rocky I will be ok just need to lay down for abit I will be good soon enough and Marshall you still have more things wrong with you inside you so be careful please" Max really didn't look well at all

"Max I can take a look at you" Marshall walked over to him but suddenly the PAW Patroller started to go over the edge "It's falling!" he yelled trying to hold onto something

The PAW Patroller started to fall forwards everything including the pup houses were forced forward, Skye's helicopter hit into Ryder knocking him out, Rocky's recycling truck pushed into Marshall again wedging him between the front windscreen and the truck, Max managed to jump out of the way, Skye and Chase got hit by Rubble's truck knocking them both out, Rubble and Zuma were both knocked out when they got thrown up in the air, Rocky, Hannah and Cassie were the only one's not hit

Max quickly acted "If this hits the ground we are all dead one more time then I will have to enter power regain mode I'll not let anyone die" Max used a massive amount of power even sucking all the power out of the Paw Patroller to teleport the Paw Patroller and everyone in it into a cave

Rocky, Hannah and Cassie quickly went to check on Ryder and the pups

"Is everyone ok?" Ryder asked touching his head "What happened?" he said having problem with his vision

Chase awoke to find Skye laying on top of him "Skye you ok?" He asked gently placing her next to him "Skye?" he nudged her but she was unconscious

Rubble and Zuma both opened their eyes and sat up, both pups amazingly didn't have any major injuries

"Hey where's Marshall?" Chase asked getting everyone's attention

Marshall had no feeling in his back paws what so ever, he opened his eyes to find out he had been thrown through the PAW Patrol front windscreen he was laying outside the cave in the rain, the tornado was in the distance

Max had disappeared but could be heard only by Marshall "Hello Marshall I'm sorry to do this but right now I'm inside your body resting and healing you at the same time I'm working on getting you feeling back in your back paws right now just don't worry and I'm also the reason you can't feel a lot of pain"

Marshall almost had a heart attack "What?! Max? How? Huh? I'm confused" he felt dizzy

Max stopped him from passing out "I'm sorry Marshall but you where the closest one to me when I started to disappear so I went inside you and yer sorry Marshall but please try not to pass out"

"How are you even inside of me?" Marshall questioned feeling his eyes getting heavier "I don't understand"

"Calm down Marshall I'm a stone inside you when I lose a lot of my power I turn into a stone and I can go inside people and help them out so yer I don't really have a better way to answer that question right now" Max replied to him

"Marshall! There you are!" Ryder ran out into the storm over to him "Are you ok? And where's Max?" he asked picking up Marshall who let out a moan

"He's inside of me?" Marshall still was confused "I can't feel my back paws, Max said he's healing me"

Ryder was just as confused as Marshall "Wait what?"

"Yer Marshall your the only one who can hear me as long as I'm inside of you so just let them know that everything is ok" Max tried his best to get Marshalls back paws working again

Ryder looked down at Marshall in confusion but Marshall never lies "Alright Marshall I believe you, lets get you inside the cave out of this storm"

"sounds good" Marshall replied laying his head on Ryder's shoulder "What do my paws look like?"

Ryder checked Marshall's paws, his eyes almost popped out of his head "Marshall why aren't you in pain?" he said shocked at what he saw, both of Marshall's back paws had been snapped and were just hanging there

Max sighed "I told you that you wouldn't be feeling any pain because I'm inside you and from what it looks like inside you you need a hell of a lot of rest"  
"Oh thanks Max" Marshall said struggling to keep his eyes open

"Pup you have to stay awake" Ryder said tapping his head "Marshall, what ever Max is doing inside you I'm guessing you have to be conscious"

"I can't, so tired" Marshall closed his eyes

"O no you don't you are not falling asleep Marshall no way not yet anyway" Max said worried

Marshall could feel himself slipping unconscious, to keep himself awake he bit down on his tongue but because he couldn't feel pain it didn't work "I can't do it"

Ryder quickly took him back inside the cave and to the PAW Patroller "Marshall listen to me, you have to stay awake"

"Is he ok?" Rocky asked as Ryder carried him inside

"I..." Marshall suddenly coughed up a bit chunk of blood

Max decided to let Marshall rest "Ok Marshall now you can sleep I will keep healing you while you rest it will be ok pup"

"Max?" Marshall said worried "If I sleep will I wake up?"

"Don't be silly buddy!" Chase ran over to Ryder "Of course you will wake up"

Ryder sat down next to Rubble's truck which was flipped upside down "We're all right here pup, I doubt Max will let you die" he stroked Marshall's head

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm yes yes you will wake up you really will I cant say you will be healed by then but you will wake up" Max sounded worried

The pups all gathered around Ryder and Marshall, apart from Skye who was for some reason still unconscious

"We're all right here" Rocky nudged Marshall's cheek "Marshall you helped me overcome my fear" (Well kinda, I still don't like water!) he thought to himself

Chase suddenly froze all of the event's which just happened he noticed they were one pup short "I don't want to alarm anyone but..."

"Where's Everest?" Cassie finished Chase's sentence

Hannah looked around the PAW Patroller "I can't see her, she's not here"

Max heard what the others were saying " O not Everest not good"

"Everest is missing?" Marshall got up that fast he didn't even notice he was standing, well half standing his back left paw was dangling behind him "We have to find her! She's out there in that storm! With that tornado!" he went to run

Max quickly spoke up "Marshall don't move so fast while i'm healing you i'm nearly done just move slowly on three paws don't use the last one yet" he warned

"Marshall! Wait I'm not letting you go out there in this storm" Ryder ran after him

"No! I can't leave her!" Marshall took off completely ignoring Max's warning and ran as fast as his 3 paw's could carry him "Everest! I'm coming!"

Rocky took off after him, followed by Hannah

"Wait here Cassie" Hannah turned around then ran

"DAM IT MARSHALL REALLY FINE I KNOW WHAT WILL STOP YOU" Max let the pain hit Marshall fully "I'm sorry Marshall"

Marshall buckled over in pain before tripping over his front paws the tumbled to the ground, moaning in pain "Max why! I have to find her!"

Hannah and Rocky arrived at his side "Marshall what's wrong? they said together

"Max... He... he..." Marshall yelped unable to move

"Marshall just trust me, rest for 2 minutes so I can fix your other paw, then you can go after her, please Marshall" Max asked

"But Max, Everest might not have 2 minutes" Marshall said tears filling his eyes

Hannah knelt down "Max if you can hear me, I'll carry him" she looked at Marshall "Are you able to heal him if he's being carried?

Max stopped Marshall's pain "stay off your paws Marshall and let Hannah carry you"

"Max said you can carry me I just can't walk" Marshall still felt a throbbing sensation in his back paw

Hannah nodded and carefully picked Marshall up "Alright I'll be careful"

"But we don't even know where Everest is" Rocky pointed out

Still at the location where the PAW Patroller went over the cliff was Everest, caught on a branch overlooking the river unconscious. The tornado was like 2 minutes away from her

Marshall again coughed and brought up a clump of blood "What's wrong with me?" he asked feeling dizzy

"I don't know Marshall" Hannah said carrying him "Maybe you have internal damage?"

Max thought about something "hey Marshall I have idea but you need to tell me something Marshall do you love Everest the answer could save her life quickly but tell me the truth"

Marshall blushed at that questioned "Um... err... I... I... I..." he gulped

"What is it buddy?" Rocky asked concerned

"I.. I.. I.. Max... I.." Marshall almost choked on his words "I.. don't know, she's just a good friend"

Max thought for a minute "Ok then next best thing is there anything of Everest's in the Paw Patroller?"

"No" Marshall shook his head "The PAW Patroller is at the cave anyway"

Hannah turned a corner which lead the the river where they nearly fell in "Look!" She pointed above them "Is that Everest?"

Marshall jumped out of Hannah's arms completely forgetting about his back paw, he hit the ground with a hard THUD

"Marshall! You ok?" Rocky asked running to him

"I think so" Marshall said getting to his paws but because he felt no pain he was able to stand "It's her!" he looked up

"O Marshall you are very lucky I was just able to fix your other leg just in time dam you like doing things the hard way dont you" Everest was teleported to Marshall's side

Tears fell down Marshall's cheeks "Everest?" he nudged her side, she was hardly breathing "Max I don't care if you haven't fully healed me, please help her"

"Mmmmmm Marshall if I leave your body you will feel so much pain so be warned just put your front right paw on Everest's belly I will be put right into her body" Max warned him

Marshall did what Max said "I don't care if I feel pain, she can't die, the team needs her"

"Marshall what do you mean?" Hannah asked kneeling down "Max is going to heal her?"

"Yeah but he said I'll be in pain" Marshall swallowed "I have to let him heal her, do it Max" he placed his paw against Everest's belly

"I don't want to alarm anyone but that tornado is extremely close" Rocky said worried "Max whatever your going to do, do it fast"

Max's stone went into Everest's belly as he did she started to glow green then blue then red max talked out loud "She is not in a good way at all I will do everything I can to heal her but we need to get her back to the Paw Patroller fast"

Marshall burst out in pain "Owwwww!" he howled, it felt like he was hit by a truck

"I can only carry one pup" Hannah stood up

"I'll carry her" Marshall struggled to his feet

Rocky paused "But you can barely walk yourself let Hannah carry her, I'll carry you"

"Fine" Marshall replied as Hannah picked Everest up

"Get on Marshall" Rocky lowered himself, Marshall climbed on his back "Hannah go hurry, we'll be right behind you"

Hannah nodded and ran ahead of them "You'll be ok Everest, just hang in there"

Max was trying his best to keep Everest alive "I don't know how much longer I can keep her alive out here"

Hannah ran as fast as she could, back around the corner then up a small incline to the cave "Ryder!" she called out

"Hannah?" Ryder ran out of the cave towards her

Chase and Zuma followed him

"You found Evewest!" Zuma cheered

"Yeah but she's in a bad way" Hannah ran into the cave "Max is trying to heal her"

"Where's Marshall? And Rocky?" Chase asked looking down the incline

"They were behind me" Hannah ran to the PAW Patroller "Ok we made it, Everest you'll be ok" she placed Everest on the PAW Patroller's floor next to Skye

Ryder and Zuma ran in after her, but Chase took off looking for Rocky and Marshall

"Max do what you need to do" Hannah sat down next to Cassie

Everest started to glow black "O shit I'm losing her!" Max yelled out as he went to his full power this made Everest turn gold and be lifted into the air

"Wow! Dude that's incwedible!" Zuma felt his mouth drop

"I just hope Max can save her" Ryder said looking out of the PAW Patroller's doors to the cave's opening (Rocky, Marshall and Chase where are you?) he began to be concerned "Max can you hear me? How is she?"

3 minutes later Everest landed on the floor and stopped glowing "It's done" max went quiet as Everest opened her eyes

"Ryder?" Everest looked up at him "What happened?"

"You must have fallen out of the PAW Patroller" Ryder smiled giving her a pat "Good too see you awake"

"Did you pups find me?" Everest questioned

Hannah spoke up "Actually Marshall found you"

"Oh?" Everest looked around "Where is he?"

"We don't know, he was right behind me being carried by Rocky" Hannah frowned

Chase was running down the incline when it started to hail and the wind picked up "Marshall! Rocky! Where are you pups?!" he called out "Oh no!" Chase froze as the tornado was right in front of him, and being taken up in it were Marshall and Rocky "NOOOO!" he screamed then ran back to the cave "Ryder! Ryder!"

Ryder ran out of the PAW Patroller as the tornado passed outside "Chase get in here now!" he called

"Ryder!" Chase ran into the PAW Patroller, Ryder shut the doors "Ryder! Marshall and Rocky!" he cried "They're... They're... the tornado took them"

Rubble, Zuma, Everest burst out in tears

Max appeared from inside Everest in pup form "I will go get them and bring them back here or to a safe spot they will not die Ryder" Max took off in a flash on gold

Rocky was doing his best to protect Marshall who was still injured, tree's and rocks hit into both pups as they were taken higher and higher in the air

"Rocky we're going to die" Marshall said holding onto him "I don't want to die" he cried

Rocky held him tightly "Me either but I guess this is it" a tree smacked into Rocky, he lost his grip on Marshall "NO! Marshall!" both pups were taken higher into the tornado

Max caught up to Marshall and Rocky as he did he took hold of both Rocky and Marshall "Goodbye" Max teleported them back to the PAW Patroller as he passed out he was taken by the tornado as things kept smashing into him

"MAX!" Marshall yelled out trying to keep consciousness "NO! MAX!"

Rocky instantly got up, ignoring his injures and bolted as fast as he could in his current condition to find Max

"Rocky!" Ryder yelled out "wait!"

Marshall broke down in tears, his eyes closed (Thank you Max, please be ok) he thought to himself before letting the darkness take him

The tornado had smashed Max with everything it had then threw him into a lot of trees Max smashed through 50 trees before stopping he was passed out with blood all over him their was no white fur what so ever in his mind Max thought (Is this the end for me?)

Skye had regained consciousness long enough to know what happened, without thinking she got into her pup pack "Ruff! Wings!" and flew out of the cave towards the tornado

All Ryder, Hanna and the pups could do was watch in horror as Skye disappeared into the tornado

Max was somewhat awake now and could only feel pain so much pain but he didn't even have the strength to yelp or yell for help "this is it I'm done for now aren't I?" max passed out

"Max!" Skye yelled out fighting against the tornado she kept dodging trees which the tornado threw at her "Where are you! Max come on!" the last thing Skye saw was a pup in front of her she flew as fast as she could then hit into the pup, but everything went black

When Skye woke up she had no idea where she was, but she saw Max laid on the ground from her "Max!" She tried to get up but the pain from her back stopped her, she pressed her pup tag "Ryder? Someone!" she yelled into it

"Skye!" Rocky called out seeing her and Max in the middle of flooded river on an small island "Max!..." he paused "No not water again!" he gulped "I can do this!, it's just water!" he drove into the river and somehow managed to swim to the island "Max oh no!" he saw Max covered in blood barely breathing "Please be ok, Max please, I don't know anything about first aid" tears fell from his eyes

Max moaned then coughed up a lot of blood

"Max?" Rocky wiped the tears away to see Skye "What am I suppose to do? Max please I don't know what to do!" he said checking on Skye who seemed in a better condition to Max

Suddenly a beam of light went up into the sky from Max's body

Everyone in the cave saw the beam of light

The light woke Skye up "Rrrrocky? What's going on?" Skye asked attempting to sit up but instantly collapsed

"I don't know" Rocky said trying not to be blinded by the light "Max?"

Max moaned once more before a beam of light came back down from the sky and hit him

"Max! What's going on?" Rocky ran over to him only to be thrown back by the light falling into the river "Nooo! Skye! Max!" He felt his body being pulled under the water

"Rocky!" Skye tried to get up but any strength she had was gone, she watched the beam of light

Max awoke to find himself under water with Rocky next to him he got hold of Rocky and teleported himself and Rocky to Skye then all three of then back to the Paw Patroller

Rocky was dreaming

In his dream he opened his eyes "Where am I? Oh no! I'm drowning!" he looked up above his head and all he could see above him was a tower of water, not matter how fast or how hard he swam up the surface of the water kept getting further away "Nooo!" he felt the very air leaving his lungs and being replaced by water "This is it, it's over I'm finally dying by my fear" he watched his air bubbles float above him, closing his eyes he said "I'm sorry Ryder, and pups I'm sorry I couldn't overcome this fear, I failed you all" Rocky didn't know he was dreaming and wouldn't wake from it

Max appeared back at the Paw Patroller with the other two pups as he was still badly hurt he right away fell to the ground as blood started coming out of his mouth

Hannah quickly attended to Max "Are you ok?" she asked feeling his pulse

Ryder examined Rocky and Marshall, Skye had tears falling from her eyes

"Rocky's pulse is getting weaker" Ryder said holding his hands just under Rocky's head "Rocky you have to wake up"

Zuma and Rubble were keeping Marshall stable, he had broken out in a dangerously high fever and his breathing was irregular

Without warning the cave started to collapse, pieces of the roof fell onto the PAW Patroller

"Ryder sir, what do we do?" Chase asked extremely worried

For once in the young leaders mind, he didn't have any idea what to do. Usually they were the ones rescuing but this time, they needed to be rescued and the only one who could save them was Max, but Max seemed to be dying or at least that's what Ryder thought

"Ryder?" Skye turned her head unable to move

"I.. don't know" Ryder laid his head on Rocky's chest "I don't know what to do"

Max's pulse disappeared and his body suddenly turned to dust

"Max!" Chase yelled out

"He's gone" Ryder tried to stop himself from crying but he just couldn't "And if we don't do something Rocky will be too"

"And Marshall" Cassie said feeling Marshall's pulse "Ryder he's burning up"

"And Skye's hurt" Everest pointed out looking down at her

Ryder took a deep breath "We have to get out of here, and I'm not going to give up" he turned to his unharmed pups "I need you all to put your pup houses back in the correct places" he turned to Hannah "Please help me take Marshall, Skye and Rocky on the pup cushions"

"What about Max? Is he really gone?" Cassie asked wiping a tear from her eye

"He just turned to dust" Everest looked down at the pile of dust "He must be"

Suddenly the PAW Patroller and everyone in it started to glow white and in a flash they were all back at the lookout and the tornado that was close by was now gone the other one was a very long way away now and outside the PAW Patroller sitting in front of it was a white pup "It's safe now you all can come out now"

Ryder appeared at the door "I would but I have injured pups in here, I don't know what just happened but thank you" He closed the door and ran over to Rocky, Marshall and Skye

"Ryder? What happened?" Rubble asked confused "Is the storm still out there?"

"Yes Rubble but the tornado's are gone" Ryder replied feeling Rocky's pulse "It's getting weaker, I need Marshall" he looked over at Hannah

Hannah shook her head "Marshall's the same, no change if anything his temperature too high"

"They both can't die" Skye said feeling tears fall down her cheeks "Max saved us, and now he's gone too"

Chase hugged her "Max was brave"

There was a knock at the PAW Patroller's door, After the knock Max appeared inside the PAW Patroller in the middle of everyone and just looked at everyone "hey everyone I'm back" as he said those words he waved his front right paw in mid air and a green mist covered everyone who was hurt and healed them fully "this is me at my full power"

"But... you... you... died..." Skye fainted falling into Chase who also fainted

"Dude we saw you" Zuma looked like he was about to faint as well

"Yeah mate you turned into dust" Hannah was completely confused, then she noticed Marshall's temperature was normal and all his injured were gone "Oh my gosh! It really is Max" she looked at Ryder "Marshall's fine, sleeping but fine"

"Max? you turned to dust? How are you here? or alive?" Ryder questioned

Max looked at Ryder "Long story but when I was hit by the lightning bolt I became very weak and that is how I was able to be cut hurt die but what you saw was only my body turn to dust the light that hit me from the sky from a massive amount of power sent to me by my kids back in my word which allowed me to make myself a new body and turn the old one to dust so I'm back I'm at full power and your all are safe I must say but I'm tired as all hell"

Everest, Rubble and Zuma bombarded Max with hugs

Ryder giggled "Easy pups give him some space, what about my other pups? Skye Marshall and Rocky?" Ryder looked down at Rocky who was still stuck in his drowning dream and for some reason would not wake from it

Max looked at Rocky "A dream you say Ryder easy give me a minute" Max walked over to rocky and placed his paw on Rocky and entered his dream full of water he saw Rocky and went over to him "Hey Rocky it's time to wake up pup you are in a dream"

Rocky was terrified when he saw Max "It's not a dream, my fear finally is killing me" he said allowing his body to sink further down "I couldn't face it, I failed everyone" he closed his eyes

Max looked at Rocky "Rocky this is a dream you are in the PAW Patroller sleeping right now and this dream is killing you your making your body think you are really dying when you are not now come over here to me and let me wake you up you silly pup"

(Is this really a dream? How come it feels so real?) Rocky thought to himself "I.. can't move" he said to Max, his body finally hitting the ocean floor "Tired..."

Max rolled his eyes and swam over to Rocky "look I know you hate water and you have a fear of it but you have a family and friends who want you to wake up now I'm going to end this dream and wake you up Rocky" Max placed a paw on Rocky and let out a massive power bust ending the dream and waking Rocky up "hello sleepy head see told you it was a dream"

The first thing Rocky saw was a pup looking down at him "Wh...at?... who...?" his vision was blurry, he struggled to talk

Max let go of Rocky and just looked at him "it's ok Rocky it's me Max your ok just give your vision sometime to adjust to here again" Max turned and looked at Ryder "wow that was great and I forgot to say thanks Everest, Rubble and Zuma for the hugs I love hugs" Max smiled

"Wait what just happened?" Chase questioned opening his eyes

"Um Chase? Do you mind getting off of me?" Skye giggled from under him "But yeah what did we miss?" she turned to see Max next to Rocky "Max? You're alive?!" she felt light headed again

Max looked at Chase and Skye and laughed "Yes Skye I'm alive well as far as I know i am anyway well I'm going to ask the question what do we do now Ryder?"

Ryder looked at his pups "Well we need to wait for this storm to be over, then pups you all need rest, we have a town out there which has been devastated" he looked at Max "Thank you for your help Max we would be dead if it wasn't for you"

Marshall suddenly burst out laughing in his sleep "STOP IT! IT TICKLES! PLEASE STOP! AHHH! PLEASE!"

Everyone turned to Marshall and giggled

"Max what will you do now?" Skye asked sitting up

Max thought for a minute "What am I going to do now I really don't know I may just stay here and help out for a bit longer besides you never know when you all will need help again so I will stay here for bit longer that is if you all don't mind and I can stay with you all"

"That sounds like a great idea Max, we could do with the help" Ryder smiled at him

"SOMEONE STTTTTOOOOPPP!" Marshall screamed out breathing heavily "Stooooopppp! Nooooo not there! Anyone! Please NO!" sweat poured from his face

"Dude Marshall wake up" Zuma nudged his side which made Marshall moan "Come on youw dweaming"

Ryder giggled then looked at Max who was trying not to laugh at Marshall

Max smiled "So also there is one thing I need t let you all know right so if any of you have noticed I act somewhat weird when I'm around your worlds Everest well this is because in my world me and Everest are mates and we have 4 lovely pups of our own"

Marshall had opened his eyes right before Max said that "...Wait... what?... Mate's...?" he faint

Max again rolled his eye "well I somewhat knew that was going to happen but I thought I would let you all know about it now while this storm is going I think I'm just going to lay down today has been a very very big day for everyone so I think everyone should get a good night sleep tonight"

"I agree" Ryder bent down and picked Marshall up who was still passed out "Come on pups" he entered the Lookout he placed Marshall down on a pup cushion while the pups parked their vehicle's outside, Ryder's pup pad rung "Hello Ryder here" he pulled it out

"Ryder! Ryder! It's Alex! Katie, Mayor Goodway and grandpa went searching for you!" Alex started to tear up "They said they wouldn't be long but, but, they've been gone for ages! And the storm is still out there, I'm worried"

"Don't worry Alex we'll find them" Ryder looked down at Max "No job is too big! No pup is too small! Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" he turned to Max "Coming Max?" he asked entering the elevator

Hannah and Cassie decided to stay behind

Marshall opened his eyes "A mission? Yes!" he ran passed Max "Oh Max you coming?" he said sarcastically before tripping over his own paws the smashed into the glass on the elevator "ow... My head" he rolled on the floor "That one hurt"

Ryder giggled then knelt down "You good?"

"I'm ok" Marshall sat up shaking himself "Max?"

Max looked at everyone "I will see you up their everyone" Max teleported himself to the top of the lookout and waited in front of Ryder for the other pups "dam I still need to come up with a catchphrase for myself"

Moments later Ryder and Marshall arrived and walked out of the elevator

"Max is Everest really your mate?" Marshall asked approaching him, Ryder walked passed both pups

Max looked at Marshall "Back in my word yes she and I are mates and we have 4 pups of our own"

"What's it like?" Marshall curiously asked

Ryder raised an eyebrow

"I mean I don't like... Everest... well... in that way" Marshall choked on his words

Max smiled and laughed a bit "Well Marshall it's the best feeling in the word love is and when you mate with someone you really love well there is no word to tell you how good it is"

Marshall blushed "Everest is..."

"I'm what Marshall?" Everest giggled standing in the elevator

Marshall blushed even harder "Nnnnnnothing..."

"Max?" Rocky walked up to him "Is there a Paw Patrol like us in your world?"

Max laughed then looked at Rocky "Yes there is Rocky and we have been though a lot we are family as is your paw patrol but words are different in the way of pup love different pups in each word"

"Is the Rocky there afraid of water too?" Rocky gulped then lowered his head

Ryder knelt in front of him "Rocky you're not afraid of water, you faced your fear that many times I've lost count"

"But Ryder I'm still..." Rocky looked over at Max

Max smiled "Yes Rocky, my Rocky is afraid of water as well same as are all the other Rocky's that I have seen but your not the worst I have seen"

"I don't get it, everything that happened and I still don't like water" Rocky sat besides Max "Why are all the Rocky's like this?"

"Sorry to interrupt you Rocky, but we have an emergency" Ryder lowered the screen down "Mayor Goodway, Katie and Mr Porter are somewhere out there in the storm, we have to find them, that storm is still dangerous"

Max looked at Rocky "I don't know the answer to your question Rocky but I'm sure you will get over it one day now let's get to the mission"

"Alright pups I need all paws on deck, Max are you able to locate where they are?" Ryder asked him

"Ryder sir if they were looking for us then they would be somewhere near Jake's Mountain" Chase turned to Max

Max closed his eyes and tried to look for them "Near Jake's mountain got it" max kept looking "Ok I got them Chase is right they are up near Jake's mountain it looks like they are on the road heading up there now"

"Great thanks Max" Ryder pulled out his pup pad "Jake come in, it's Ryder"

Jake's face appeared on the screen but it was fussy and kept fading in and out "Ryder?... it's ... mess ... o... here... storm ... Avalanche ... road blocked..." Static kept interrupting the call "Dangerous... windy ... can't ... Wait ... is ... that?" Jake turned around then screamed his screen went black

"What just happened?" Everest asked worried "Did he say avalanche?"

Max closed his eyes again "O no Ryder we have to get up their now but if we go their is a big risk that someone may end up either dead or hurt it looks like a hell hole up there right now" Max let everyone see what he was seeing with his powers Jake's house was gone under snow

"Alright pups you heard Max, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder ran and slid down the pole

"Max you can ride with me if you like" Chase smiled as the pups went to the slide

Before any of the pups went down their way Max stopped them all "Before you all good take these" Max made 7 little discs "put these on your collars they will keep you warm not able to be lifted into the air by strong winds and they can teleport you to me whenever you are in trouble now I'm the only one who can take them off they also will heal you if you get hurt" Max gave one to each pup before going down

They all accepted the discs

"Awesome dude!" Zuma gave Max a hug then slid down the slide followed by Skye and Rubble

Marshall and Chase slid down next, followed by Everest leaving Rocky up with Max

Rocky was looking out at the ocean "After everything that happened, saving Cassie and Hannah then, Marshall I'm still afraid of water" he sighed "What is wrong with me?"

Max walked over to Rocky and gave him a hug "You ok Rocky? If you want you can stay here for this mission I'm sure Ryder won't mind and I will stay with you"

"No Max, you go Ryder needs you" Rocky separated from the hug "I'm useless, what good is a pup who hates water?"

Max looked at Rocky "Wow you and Marshall both think you're useless by God that couldn't be farer from the truth Rocky even if you hate water there are a ton of things that the Paw Patrol need you for and you have friends and family that will help you when ever you need it believe in yourself Rocky and you will find the strength you need to overcome your fear" Max teleported into Chase's truck

Rocky walked back to the elevator then went down, and watched the the Paw Patrol drove up  
"Rocky you alright hun?" Hannah asked sitting down next to Cassie who was asleep

"I'm find" Rocky walked passed them "I'm going for a walk"

"But it's still dangerous out there" Hannah looked worried  
"I'll be alright" Rocky threw the disc Max had given him on the floor along with his pup tag, he ran out of the Lookout and along the beach "Why can't I get over this stupid fear! it's just water" he watched as large waves slammed against the sand "Would it be better if I ..." he looked at the ocean "Max is right, the Paw Patrol does need m..."

Out of nowhere lightning bolt landed on the beach several feet behind Rocky sending him airborne he was knocked into the water, the current took him out to sea

To be continued

* * *

 _ **Max's lines were done by**_ lovepawpatrol


	15. Lost In Yourself

****Special Chapter, also a long one****

Chapter 15: Lost In Yourself

Rocky was being pulled under the water, like a feather being blown by the wind. He was too weak and sore to fight against it, finally Rocky began to sink beneath the waves he took a final breath before everything went black

Ryder and the pups were on their way to find Katie, Mayor Goodway and Mr Porter, Chase had to suddenly pull over. Ryder quickly pulled up behind Chase

Max suddenly felt very weak as he fell to the floor of Chases vehicle "Ryder I think something has happen to Rocky"

"We left Rocky at the Lookout" Chase replied by jumping in the back of his vehicle to check on Max "What do you something happened?"

"What's going on?" Ryder questioned picking Max up "You ok?"

Chase looked up at Ryder "He said something happened to Rocky"

"Huh?" Marshall ran over

The other pups joined Marshall and Chase around Ryder

"Max can you tell me what makes you think something happened?" Ryder asked holding onto Max

Max tried to left his head but couldn't "You see after you all went down to ur vehicles I stayed up top with Rocky and talked to him as I left I made a connection with him in case anything happen to him and I can feel something has happen Ryder he needs help"

"I'll go back and look for him" Marshall suggested, before anyone could say anything he jumped in his truck and drove off

"Marshall wait!" Ryder called out still holding Max but Marshall was already too far away, the wind blew Ryder's voice away "We can't let Marshall go alone, this storm is still dangerous"

Max was getting weaker by the minute "What has happen to you Rocky" Max thought to himself as he got a vision "Ryder Rocky is in the sea under water"

"Hopefully Marshall finds him" Ryder turned to Zuma "Zuma go catch up with Marshall"

"Let's dive in!" Zuma turned his hovercraft around and took off after Marshall

Ryder looked down at Max "Are you ok?"

Max was finding it hard to keep his eyes open "I can feel him fading away his" Max passed out, Max came to about 10 minutes later "o god my head hurts" max put his paws on his head

"Max hold on for a sec" Ryder said holding Max with one arm he pulled out his pup pad "Rocky it's Ryder... Rocky!" When he received no answer back he clicked Marshall's symbol "Marshall you there?"

"Yeah Ryder?" Marshall's voice was barely heard of the rain

"Marshall hurry and find Rocky, he's in trouble. Zuma is coming to you" Ryder yelled out

Marshall drove across the bridge, when it suddenly collapsed "OH NO! He screamed through his pup tag "Sssssomeone help!"

A splash sound was heard through Ryder's pup pad

Max yelled into Ryder's pup pad "Marshall use the safety button I gave you now"

Before Marshall could hit the button Zuma arrived just as Marshall was slammed beneath the water by a big wave

"I got you dude!" Zuma jumped into the water after him, moments later he resurfaced with Marshall "Wyder it's ok I got him"

"Thanks Zuma" Marshall said between coughs getting up on Zuma's hovercraft

Zuma helped Marshall up "You good?"

"Yeah" Marshall smiled coughing "Let's find Rocky"

"Wyder I'm taking Marshall to find Wocky, does Max know whewe he was?" Zuma questioned driving towards Seal Island

Max tried to find out where Rocky was using the connection "I don't know I can't find him but I can't tell his out of the water his on land somewhere passed out that's all I can tell"

"Thank Max, We'we going to look along the showe line" Zuma ended the call and drove back towards the beach to search for Rocky

Rocky started to regain consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the soft, warmth of blankets. The sun shone down brightly on his face, opening his eyes he squinted at the sunlight

"G'day Rocky, so you finally woke up" Silvera came into Rocky's view, he attempted to move but she stopped him "Easy mate don't move just yet, let your body recover"

"What happened?" Rocky asked looking into Silvera's eyes

"I found you, washed up on a beach" Silvera replied wrapping one of his paws "You were badly hurt and barely breathing when I found you, did you get struck by lightning or something?"

Rocky looked confused "I don't remember what happened" He paused "Wait my name is Rocky?"

"You don't remember?" Silvera felt his forehead

"No" Tears fell from his eyes "Where am I from?"

Silvera pulled a blanket over him "You're a member of the Paw Patrol mate"

"Paw what?" Rocky looked even more confused "What is that?"

Silvera looked puzzled "I think you should rest"

"Um ok" Rocky didn't complain as soon as his eyes were closed he was asleep

Max suddenly had a weird look on his face "Ryder their is one reason why I can't feel where Rocky is that reason is he may not remember anything"

"You think he has amnesia?" Ryder questioned placing Max in Chase's truck

"Poor Rocky" A tear fell from Rubble's eye

Max looked at Ryder "I think so it's the only think that could stop the connection from working the way it should we have to find him and fast"

Ryder's pup pad rung "Hello Ryder here"

"G'day there, I found a pup passed out on a beach I've got him in my caravan, between Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom but I'm leaving to catch a plane.. I'll leave him here" Silvera ended the call without tell Ryder who she was

Max suddenly had another vision "Ryder that person found Rocky we must get to him now his not in a good way"

"But Ryder what about Mayor Goodway and Katie?" Skye questioned

"Yeah and Mr Porter" Chased added concerned

Ryder thought for a moment "Ok Chase, take the other pups and start a search party I'm leaving you in-charge, but be careful with this storm"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase nodded "come on pups"

Ryder picked Max up "Your with me Max, you strong enough to hold onto me so you don't fall off my ATV?"

"Let's do this" Max got onto the back of Ryder's ATV and held on as best as he could

Silvera left Rocky all wrapped up in blankets, and left for the airport

Zuma and Marshall were closing in on Rocky when out of nowhere a lightning bolt stuck the hovercraft sending both pups hurling through the air

Ryder pulled over

The safety buttons on Marshall and Zuma lit up and put both Pups on the ground safety with max and Ryder "so Ryder what would you like me to do?"

"First check on them to make sure they're ok" Ryder jumped off his ATV and knelt between both pups

Max looked over both Marshall and Zuma "yep Ryder they are fine the safety button did its job well" max smiled

Marshall was the first to wake up "Ryder? Max? Why do you both have doubles?" he asked shaking his head "What happened?"

Max looked at Marshall "your ok Marshall the safety button kept you and Zuma from getting hurt to badly"

"Oh, thanks Max" Marshall sat up "We didn't find Rocky" tears formed in his eyes "He saved me multiple times, but I couldn't save him" he lowered his head in shame

Max put a paw on Marshall "don't worry Marshall we will find and help Rocky"

"I should have been there for him, like he was for me, it's my fault" Marshall burst out in tears

Ryder gave Marshall a hug "It's not your fault Marshall"

"Yeah it is, I'm not strong like him" Marshall continued to cry "ROCKY! I'm sorry!" He yelled out as rain poured down on him

Max laughed a little "Marshall do you know that Rocky thinks that he is the weak one and you are the strong one he wishes he was just like you so just like I told him you both are strong don't ever forget that

"He said that?" Marshall questioned as tears fell from his eyes

Max looked at Marshall "He didn't say it Marshall but he thinks it I can read minds and he thinks that a lot"

"Well you two better go save Rocky, I'll wait here for Zuma to wake up" Marshall smiled sitting besides Zuma

Max looked at Ryder and nodded then to Marshall "Let's go Marshall we need to find him right away" he decided to walk

Ryder took off in his ATV

Rocky finally woke up again, he attempted to get off of the bed but realized his paw was bandaged as was his head "What the hell happened to me? Where am I from? Why was I in the water?" he asked himself slowly getting off the bed, he wobbled at first standing on 3 paws "I have to find answers" he walked out of the caravan

Max was getting more and more worried as time went by and their was no sign of Rocky "o stuff all this walking" Max flew up into the sky and looked around a few minutes later he landed right next to Marshall "Ok so I saw a small caravan about 5 minutes from here Rocky could be their let's go Marshall" Max ran off

"What about Zuma?" Marshall questioned looking back at Zuma who was more then likely sleeping

Max stopped and looked back at Marshall "he will be fine with Ryder you and I have to go look for Rocky unless you want to stay here and I will go look for him myself"

"I want to come, Max he saved my life please let me" Marshall begged him

Max looked at Marshall "then come on the longer we stay here the more Rocky could move away from us so come on let's go" max started to walk away from Marshall

"Wait! I'm Coming!" Marshall ran to catch up to Max tripping over a log as he went "Uh oh! ahhhh! Owff!" he hit the ground hard "Ow"

Max rolled his eyes and laughed a little before using his powers to lift Marshall off the ground and place him right next to him on all four paws "Ok then let's go here we come Rocky we are coming to get you"

Marshall blushed a little embarrassed "Ok! I'm good!" he smiled running ahead of Max "Max keep up" Marshall turned his head looking behind him not watching where he was going, he turned his head just as a metal pole appeared in front of him "AHHHHH!" He dug his claws down in the road to stop himself

CRASH

Max again rolled his eyes as he ran up to Marshall "Don't worry Marshall your ok the button will heal you on the other hand what is this pole for"

"I don't know but who put it there?" Marshall questioned as blood dripped from his head "My head hurts" he said standing up "Lets just keep going" he ignored his blurred vision "Rocky needs us!"

Max could feel that something was wrong with Marshall and the button was doing its job right but he kept on going with Marshall they had to find Rocky "We will find Rocky Marshall we will find..." Max suddenly fell to the ground

"Max?!" Marshall ran over to him "You ok?"

Max had another vision then looked at Marshall "Marshall we need to get to Rocky NOW RIGHT NOW"

"Wh... wh... wh..." Marshall suddenly collapsed as blood still ran down the side of his face "No... I need to get up" he forced himself to stand up "Where is..is.. he?"

Max forced himself to stand "Marshall you need to rest and let me heal you the button isn't doing what it's suppose to so lay down and let me heal you or you will die Marshall"

"No Rocky's still out there, can't afford to be healed" Marshall felt light headed "We have to find Ro..." He started to lose his balance then fell into Max

Max used his powers to put Marshall into a green ball in mid air this stopped Marshall's bleeding and started to heal him as Max walked slowly as the green ball followed behind Max "this could be very hard now I don't know how much longer I can keep this up"

"Don't worry about me Max! Save your energy for someone who really needs it, like Rocky" Marshall yelled out inside the green ball "I'm fine"

Max turned and looked at Marshall "Shut up Marshall if I let you out you will bleed to death quickly and besides when we find Rocky I will have more then enough power to heal him as well" max kept walking

Marshall whimpered "I'm sorry, just Rocky's more important then me" Tears fell down his cheeks

Max looked at Marshall while walking "Marshall that's not true you and Rocky are as important as each other never forget that Marshall"

"I feel fine now, can I walk?" Marshall asked lying to Max, his head was hurting but he couldn't stay in the bubble he had to search for Rocky

Max was still feeling abit unwell and weak as he didn't respond to Marshall and just kept walking until he picked up a smell "I smell Rocky"

Rocky was walking, well limping he didn't know where he was going. But big black storm clouds replaced the once blue sky, Rocky started to feel dizzy, his head ached, with each step he took using his bandaged paw made it hurt more. The wind suddenly picked up and heavy rain started falling on him within minutes he was soaked, Ryder was closing in on Rocky's location when his ATV slipped on the wet road and hit a tree

"What was that?" Rocky turned around "Probably thunder" he said to himself and continued walking, he walked along the road until suddenly without warning the road collapsed "AHHH!" Rocky yelled out as he was sent tumbling towards rocks at a bottom of a cliff

Max ran towards the sound of Rocky yelling as he came to the top of a cliff and saw Rocky falling Max right away used his power to teleport Rocky right beside him as Max Fell to the ground and the bubble around Marshall popped

"Rrrrocky?" Marshall managed to stand up regardless of his head aching he ran over to Rocky

"Excuse me? How do you know my name" Rocky questioned shaking himself "What the hell just happened? Who is that?"

"That's Max he has powers he just saved you, and I'm Marshall your best friend, don't you remember?" Marshall walked up to him

Rocky growled "You're kidding me right? You expect me to believe that pup has powers? And you're my best friend? Bull s***"

"No! it's true! Rocky believe me" Marshall walked closer but Rocky growled

"I'm warning you come closer and it's the last thing you'll do, get lost! You and that other pup are crazy" Rocky lowered his head, but regardless of his warning Marshall still approached him "One more step..." Rocky watched as Marshall walked forward "That's it!"

Rocky ran at Marshall as fast as he could on 3 paws and tackled him to the ground, swiping Marshall's head with his good paws

"OW!" Marshall yelped "Rocky stop! OUCH! Please! Don't OW! Do this!"

Rocky bit into Marshall side as hard as he possibly could, causing Marshall to scream out "I warned you!" he took his paw and raised it high above his head and slammed it down on Marshall's "Stay away from me! FREAK!" blood ran down Marshall's head "I don't give a hell who you say you are"

Marshall buckled over in pain, his head throbbed and blood dribbled from his side like a river from the bite wound which was deep "Rocky please I'm your friend" he spat up a clump of blood

"I don't believe you!" Rocky kicked Marshall right in the bite wound he had made then turned around and ran off into the storm "Follow me and you're both dead" he yelled back leaving a severally beaten Marshall crying in pain, his heart shattered into a million of piece's

"Max kill me" Marshall begged looking over at Max who was laying on the ground "Just kill me" he reached for a rather large rock and grabbed it "never mind I'll do it myself" tears flooded from his eyes

Max suddenly woke up and his eyes turned white as Marshall was lifted into the air and Rocky was bought back and also lifted into the air "OK THAT'S IT! MARSHALL YOU ARE NOT KILLING YOURSELF I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! AND YOU ROCKY I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU NEARLY KILLING MARSHALL NOW I KNOW YOU CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING BUT BY GOD YOU WERE NEVER THIS MEAN AND UNTIL I SAY YOU ARE STAYING IN MID AIR UNABLE TO MOVE NOW DEAL WITH THAT" max also used his powers to heal Marshall fully "you should be feeling better soon"

Marshall had tears flooded down his face "Why does my heart hurt so much?"

"Because you're an idiot" Rocky looked at Max "I don't care who the hell you think you are! and how you're doing this! But put me down!" He looked at Marshall "And you should be thankful you're not near me I will kill you next time! For lying to me! I don't know who you are, you're a crazy dalmatian"

Tears kept falling from Marshall's eyes

"You're a cry baby, grow some balls" Rocky teased

Marshall felt his heart breaking "Max just kill me!"

Max looked at Rocky "shut up Rocky and Marshall I'm not going to kill you no way I would never kill a member of the Paw Patrol" Max used his powers to put Rocky into a bubble then made it pure black and made it so no sound could come out of it.

"My heart" Marshall clutched it "It hurts.." he started breathing heavily

Max looked at Marshall then ran over to him "Marshall stay with me... Marshall MARSHALL!" Max put his two front paws on Marshall and started using a lot of his power trying to heal Marshall "COME ON COME ON" Marshall started to glow bright green for a while before he stopped glowing "that should do it I hope"

Marshall continued to cry "He hates me..." each breath he took hurt like someone was crushing his heart "Everything we been through... and he hates me..."

Max looked at Marshall "what you are feeling is called brotherly love Marshall you care about Rocky a lot and now that something bad has happen to him you hurt and wait I think I have a power that will being back all of Rocky's memories"

"Then remove my memory of everything that happened... I can't handle it..." Marshall said still breathing heavily "My best friend tried to kill me.."

"I'm sorry Marshall I can only recover memories I can take them but it would kill you which I'm not killing you so I will help Rocky remember" max made the bubble Rocky was in see though so they could see Rocky and he could see them as Max shot a ball of light into the bubble Rocky was it as the ball went right into Rocky's head knocking him out "ok now when he wakes up he should remember everything hopefully"

Marshall went to speak but without warning his heart began to fail, it was too much stress on Marshall's heart to handle "I.. I.. I... OW!" he screamed clutching his heart "MMMMMMMAX!" Marshall felt his heart drop to a rate so slow he started to fall unconscious "Rocky I'm so sor..." he was unable to finish his sentence as his heart slowed down even more, he took a last breath then his heart stopped beating the last thing Marshall saw was Rocky opening his eyes

"What happened? Ow my head" Rocky sat up touching his head, then he saw Marshall laying on the ground not breathing "Marshall! Max what's wrong with him?" he looked over at Max

Max looked at Marshall in shock he couldn't believe that his buttons didn't work in this world "I have to save him!" Max stood over Marshall "This is going to hurt" Max put his two front paws on Marshall and channeled a massive amount of power a minute later Max became yelling uncontrollably as when he finished he fell to ground barely able to keep his eyes open

Rocky stood up and limped over to Max "What's going on? Max are you ok? Wait how did I get here? I was on Adventure Bay beach then here..." he looked down at Marshall "I don't get it! What happened to him? Max?"

Max looked at Rocky "He was hurt because you attacked him that should have healed him fully but now I must rest Rocky stay with him don't run away he needs you just like you need him" Max closed his eyes

"I hurt him? I don't remember that" Rocky looked confused, moments later Marshall started coughing and breathing heavily "Marshall?"

Marshall opened his eyes still breathing heavily to see Rocky stand over him, it frightened him

"Marshall what's wrong? are you ok?" Rocky sat down beside him

"R...Rocky?" Marshall tried to stand up but regardless of Max healing him he was weak "Dddddon't hurt me!"

Rocky looked confused "Marshall I could never hurt you"

"Y... you don't remember?" Marshall asked trying to breathe but the more he tried the harder it was, he closed his eyes gasping for air

"Just breathe slowly" Rocky nudged Marshall's side "Marshall?" he then nudged Max "Max, something's wrong with Marshall"

Max turned into a stone and disappeared inside Marshall "Marshall you have to slow your breathing or I'm going to have to knock you out I will do my best to help you with the little amount of power I have left" suddenly Marshall started to breath a bit easier

"Max? Why did my heart stop?" Marshall questioned slowing his breathing

Max looked through Marshall's body "Marshall you have internal bleeding I have stopped it for now but you need to have surgery to fix I can't fix it with my powers I'm sorry"

"Did Rocky do it? when he attacked me?" Marshall asked trying to stand up

Rocky forced Marshall back down "Don't get up" he looked down at his on injured paw "You should rest"

"No this has been here for awhile which in turn mean you have been in a lot of pain for awhile now which means when I asked you if you were fine you lied to me why Marshall?" Max replied concerned

Marshall looked up at Rocky "I had to find him, didn't matter how much pain I was in, he's my bes..." Paused thinking back to how Rocky almost killed him ( _best friend and he tried to kill me_ ) he thought to himself

"Marshall you have to take into account that he couldn't remember anything so he didn't know who you were at the time so you just did what he thought was right and protected himself you really can't blame him for that" Max explained

"I know Max... It's just how do I tell him he nearly killed me?" Marshall frowned "Am I going to die if I don't have surgery?"

Max sounded worried "Marshall yes you will die if you don't have surgery and as for telling Rocky I already told him he hurt you and needs to stay with you so please don't hate him and get to Katie as fast as you can I don't know how long I can stop this bleeding for"

"Katie's missing remember?" Marshall said feeling dizzy "Wait... Where's Ryder?"

Rocky looked around and shrugged

Marshall suddenly spat up a clump of blood "I... guess I'm going to die..."

"I will NOT LET YOU DIE MARSHALL and if we can't find Katie then I will do the surgery myself on you I will not let you die Marshall" max used his powers to take away Marshalls pain and stop him coughing up blood

"Will... it hurt?" Marshall asked nervously

Rocky heard him "Will what hurt Marshall?"

"Max... he says I need surgery and he's going to do it himself since we can't fine Katie, or I'l..." Marshall froze "I don't want to die!" he began to panic

"Marshall trust Max if he says he can do it, then let him" Rocky smiled at Marshall

Marshall blinked several times "How long do I have before I need surgery Max?"

Max paused for a minute "Marshall you have about 5 hours before you will have to have surgery and the surgery will take about 5 hours to do and the only thing that will hurt will be me putting you to sleep then recovering will hurt a bit"

Marshall repeated to Rocky what Max just told him

"Let him do it, I'll be right here with you" Rocky smiled laying besides Marshall "Please Marshall"

"Alright" Marshall closed his eyes "Max I'm ready"

"Ok then I will do everything from inside you just get Rocky to build like a fire or something to keep you warm ok I'm putting you to sleep now" max used his powers and put Marshall to sleep as max started working on Marshall's insides

Rocky collected some dry wood then built a fire, and gently shifted Marshall next to it

"Rocky?" A voice said behind him

Rocky spun around to see Ryder limping over "RYDER!"

Ryder dropped to the ground, with blood dripped from his shoulder and down the side of his face

"Oh no!" Rocky ran over to him "Ryder!" he pulled Ryder over to the fire

"You're ok?" Ryder said trying to stop the bleeding in his arm

Rocky nodded "What happened to you?"

"I crashed my ATV in a tree, what's wrong with Marshall i... is... he.. " Ryder fainted

Max was still working inside Marshall "Shit this is going to be harder then what I thought I can do this"

Ryder opened his eyes and sat up "What happened to Marshall? Where's Max... Ow..." he held his shoulder "I think I dislocated my shoulder"

"Max is trying to heal Marshall" Rocky looked at Ryder's shoulder "Ryder! Your bone is sticking out!"

"What?" Ryder looked at his shoulder "Ugh this is going to hurt, but I can't do this alone Rocky I need you to help me push the bone ba..." he paused

Rocky fainted at how much blood was pouring from Ryder's shoulder

Ryder sighed then just put his arm in a sling and felt Marshall's pulse it was extremely weak "Max can you hear me?"

Max couldn't hear Ryder very well as he was working his hardest to fix Marshall's insides

Ryder looked at Marshall "Guess he can't hear me, I'll go find the others" he stood to his feet

"Ryder?" Rocky opened his eyes as Ryder started limping away "Where are you going?"

"I have to find the other pups" Ryder replied limping off leaving behind a trail of blood

Rocky looked concerned "Max you need to hurry we can't let Ryder go alone! he's hurt"

Max heard Rocky's voice and stopped working on Marshall and appeared in front of Ryder stopping him "God I had to stop working on Marshall just because you are hurt and going to walk away RYDER GO STAND NEXT TO ROCKY THEN EAT THIS" Max gave Ryder a green seed "this will help your shoulder and put it back in place it will hurt a lot now I got to get back to Marshall before he dies" Max disappeared back inside Marshall

Ryder turned around and sat down next to Rocky he ate the seed, he laid down and fell asleep, as did Rocky

A few hours later thunder blasted over head waking Ryder and Rocky up

"The storms coming back" Ryder looked up at the sky, black storm clouds rolled over their heads "Max we need to go!" the wind started to blow stronger

Max appeared in front of Ryder "just in time then I have done it Marshall is going to be fine he just needs a lot of rest and Ryder I see your shoulder is better now that's good now we should all get to somewhere safe"

"How are you though Max? And thank you for giving me that seed to heal me" Ryder smiled giving Max a hug then kiss on his head

Max looked at Ryder "I'm fine Ryder I" max fell on his tummy on the ground looking weak and unwell

Ryder sighed and picked Max up, placing him in his lap "Rest Max, today you saved Marshall, Rocky and myself"

Max rested in Ryder's lap before dropping a seed on the ground which created a shield around everyone which stopped the wind and wouldn't let any rain in

"Max can I ask you something?" Ryder questioned patting his head

Max looked up at him "Sure Ryder what's up?"

Ryder reached into his pocket "Now I know you don't belong in our world, and you're already a member of the Paw Patrol in your's I was wondering" He pulled out a pup tag from his pocket it was white but blank "Would you like to be a member in this world? I'm sorry it's blank I didn't know what to put on it" Ryder held the tag in his hand

Max was shocked when Ryder asked him but he smiled "Ryder of course I will join your Paw Patrol as well but I don't need the pup tag I will just make this make into one from this world so I can hear you all"

"Welcome to the team Max!" Rocky smiled Max was suddenly bombard by hugs from Rocky

Ryder smiled "Great! good to have you onboard" He planted a kiss on both pups head's

Marshall slowly came too and saw Rocky hugging Max "Wh...what did I miss?" He asked trying to stand up but was to weak

Max used his power to keep Marshall laying down "I just joined your Paw Patrol and you are not getting up you need to rest right now I did what I needed to do don't try to get up for a while until I say"

"He joined our team?" Marshall questioned surprised

Ryder nodded and patted Max's head "Yes he is now an honorable member"

"Cool!" Marshall looked up at the storm above them as the rain ran down the shield Max created "Question how long do I have to stay laying down for? Because... Um... I... Need a pee..." Marshall's face turned as red as his fire engine

Max smiled and made a hole under Marshall so he could pee "there you can pee in that hole it's deep enough that you can pee in it so go ahead Marshall because your going to be laying down for some time"

Marshall pee'd and sighed relieved "Max? Thanks for saving me, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you" he finished pee'ing

Max smiled "it's ok Marshall but right now I have used up way to much power I must rest the shield will hold until you all leave it" max closed his eyes as he stayed laying on Ryder's lap

Ryder gently moved his hand along Max's back massaging him "Max how long will you stay with us for?"

"I hope a while" Marshall replied trying to scratch his ear but he was too weak to scratch it "Can someone give me a hand? or paw? I'm so tired but this ear is annoying me!" he tried to get up

Max relaxed as Ryder moved his hands along His back "As long as I'm needed I will stay or until my full power runs out which ever one comes first" max used his powers to give Marshall an ear scratch

"Don't waste your po... oh yeah! That's the spot!" Marshall tongue fell out the side of his mouth "... don't waste your power on me... Oh! That spot right there! ahhh... Max stop it" he giggled "Don't waste it on me"

Max smiled "this isn't even taking any power right now this will only take 0.1% of power every 5hours"

Marshall again tried to sit up "My butts gone to sleep..."

"Oh Marshall it's always something" Ryder giggled "Max can you make him more comfy for me?"

Max thought for a minute before making a pillow appear under Marshall he also made one for himself and Rocky he made a pillow and a blanket for Ryder the Blanket was big enough that it would fit everyone under it "these should do"

"Thanks Max" Rocky laid down besides Ryder "Ryder will Marshall be ok?"

"Hope so, you healed him fully right?" Ryder asked looking at Max in his lap

"Hi? I'm right here" Marshall sighed "I feel fine, tired but fine"

Max smiled "he will be fine" Max started coughing and then signed "I need to rest and get some sleep even with my powers I do still get unwell you don't I'm just going to go to sleep on my pillow for a bit" max walked over to his pillow but before he could get their he fell to the ground and started burning up and breathing weirdly "don't worry about the shield even if I pass out my powers will keep the shield up" max passed out

Marshall somehow managed to stand up, he walked, rather wobbled over to Max and instantly fell besides him on the ground "He has a fever" he said placing his paw on Max's head "I need to get it down" he stood back up and ran out of the shield

"Marshall wait! It's too dangerous!" Rocky and Ryder both yelled, but Marshall being Marshall ignored them

"I'm ok, you heard Max" Marshall grinned letting the ran wet a cloth "Put this over Max's hea..." he was cut off as a big bolt of lightning struck only metre's behind him

"MARSHALL!" Ryder stood up "Where are you?"

"I don't see him anywhere" Rocky looked around "Wait over there!" he pointed to something in the distance

Ryder ran out of the shield "Wait here, I'll get him and put the cloth on..."

Lightning again fell from the sky, Ryder quickly ran back to the safety of the shield

The shield stopped the Lightning getting though but the one thing max didn't tell anyone was the shield could do a lot more then just protect Marshall suddenly appeared inside the shield near Max

Ryder knelt down to feel for a pulse, he tried ever possible place he knew

"Is he ok?" Rocky asked concerned "But how did he get here? Max isn't awake"

"His pulse is weak" Ryder looking down at his pup, Marshall's once white fur had turn black like charcoal, his paws were burnt from the strike "Why do bad things keep happening to us?" A tear rolled down his cheek as he grasped Marshall in his arms

Max was still passed out when a voice was heard inside the shield and Marshall started to glow green "healing started, time to healed 1 minute"

Ryder almost dropped Marshall "What's going on?" he looked down at Max "Who's healing Marshall?"

"Max?" Rocky nudged Max's side "Are you doing this?"

The voice again was heard "healing complete making ice" suddenly a bag full of ice appeared in front of Ryder

Max was still passed out and burning up

Ryder carefully placed Marshall on the ground besides Max then the bag and placed it on Max's forehead

"I ca...n do th..at" Marshall sat up like nothing happened "Ow my head" He had a migraine but still reached over and held the bag of ice on Max's forehead "My head is pounding" he moaned almost collapsing on Max but managed to stop himself

A few minutes after the ice bag had been placed on Max's head he slowly came to and moaned "oooo I feel so unwell and I see the shield works well"

"Max! You're ok!" Marshall bombarded Max with hugs but suddenly let go "My head... its throbbing"

Max signed and looked at Marshall "I wouldn't say ok I'm getting there but and I will deal with your head" max placed his front paw aiming for Marshall's head and right away Marshall's headache was gone "that should be better now"

"Wow thanks Max" Marshall gave him a hug before laying next to him, he rested his head on Max's back and within seconds he was fast asleep

Max did his best to smile "I think it would be a great idea for us all to get some well earned rest and sleep right now the shield will close so nothing can get in but air and no one can get out I know I need some rest so what you say Ryder how about you put that nice big blanket to use?"

"Sounds good" Ryder gave Max a pat "Would you like me to move Marshall off you?"

"Nar he's fine where he is let him sleep" max closed his eyes "o and if you want anything just say it out loud it will appear" max went to sleep

Ryder placed a blanket over Max and Marshall who was still sound asleep on Max

"They're but cute asleep" Rocky giggled watching as Ryder sat down

"Come here Rocky" Ryder signaled for Rocky to come to him, he placed Rocky next to him "Lets get some shut eye"

Rocky laid down and nodded, both Ryder and Rocky drifted off to sleep

A few hours past and Max was woken up by Marshall moving around and crying in his sleep, tears fell on Max's fur making it wet

Marshall was having a nightmare, the scene of Rocky attacking and almost killing him was repeating itself over and over

Max was worried about Marshall as he tried his best to calm even having a paw pat his fur "Its ok Marshall your safe now your with me"

Marshall continued to cry, he cuddled into Max sobbing in his fur which woke Rocky and Ryder up

"Is he ok?" Rocky asked Ryder concerned

"Max? Is he alright?" Ryder questioned watching tears flood from Marshall's eyes

Max had a worried look on his face "Not really Ryder before you came and when Rocky couldn't remember anything he attacked Marshall and put him on the edge of death this is most likely what he is having a nightmare about right now Rocky you are not allow to run away from this"

"What you're telling me I almost killed him? I would never even think about hurting Marshall!" Tears fell from Rocky's eyes

Ryder picked Rocky up and hugged him "Max is that true? and can you stop the dream?"

Max looked at Ryder "Sadly it is very true and Rocky even said you would kill him if he came near you I'm sorry he wasn't going to tell you most likely because he thought you would have run away and not returned and i think i can Ryder" Max whispered something into Marshall's ear making him wake up right away

"Mmmax?" Marshall found himself in Max's grasp "I..." he started crying again

Max got up and hugged Marshall "Its ok Marshall, everything is ok now everything is ok" Max trying to calm down Marshall still

Ryder smiled at Max "Marshall, you're safe now"

"I never meant to hurt him" Rocky started to panic "But... If Max wasn't here I would've killed him..." he jumped down from Ryder's arms "I... I... could've killed my best friend..." he started to back away from the group causing Marshall to burst out crying

Max turned and looked at Rocky "It wasn't your fault you couldn't remember anything so please don't blame your self for something you had no control over"

"It doesn't change the fact that I almost killed him!" Rocky looked at Marshall "I'm.. so.. sorry..."

Marshall lifted his head still being hugged by Max, the scene of Rocky attacking him was playing through his mind, every time Marshall looked at Rocky all he saw was Rocky's paws swiping at him, unable to take it anymore Marshall pulled away from Max and ran to the edge of the shield "It's my fault!" he yelled tears falling from his eyes "Everything is my fault! It all started from the day I wet you with my water cannons, it's.. it's..." he suddenly fell to the ground breathing heavily

Max ran over to Marshall "O shit he's hyperventilating and could go into shock this isn't good" Max did all he could to help Marshall slow his breathing down "Come on Marshall you are strong remember"

Marshall could only hear what Max said he couldn't speak, every-time he took a breath the next one was harder to take

"Max?" Rocky slowly walked towards him "Marshall is he ok?"

Ryder knelt down next to Max "Can you do anything?

Max did something no one thought he would do as he knocked Marshall out just by looking at him "His not ok his body is under way to much stress and its not taking it well not well at all"

"I'm sorry Ryder..." Rocky lowered his head "And Max... I'm a terrible friend... It's not Marshall's fault it's mine"

Max rolled his eyes "Are you kidding me its neither of your faults its the weathers fault i may have to use my powers and just make it a sunny day for like 24 hours or something"

Ryder looked down at Marshall, his breathing seemed to calming down "Max is right, it's no one's fault, it's this storm.." He patted Max on his head

"If Marshall dies..." Rocky was cut off by Ryder

"Marshall's not going to die Rocky, his breathing is already stabilizing" Ryder planted a kiss on Max's head "Marshall will be ok won't he?" he whispered in Max's ear

Max sighed "Yes he will be ok and by god when he wakes up I'm going to have a massive talk to both you Rocky and Marshall"

"Looks like he's waking up now" Rocky replied watching Marshall squirm a bit

Max looked at Marshall "Hey there, you feeling any better now Marshall?"

Marshall opened his eyes to see Max looking down at him with concern in his eyes "I guess, what happened?"

Max frowned "Sorry i had to knock you out other wise you wouldn't of liked the result now you and i and Rocky need to have a talk"

"Huh?" Marshall tried to sit up but Ryder forced him back down "A talk? why?"

"Ok look i know both of you two don't think your strong and that even the Paw Patrol would be better off without you and now that you two are most likely thinking o god we are never going to be friends again well stop thinking like this thinking this way will only hurt you and the people/pups around you so stop it you both are as strong as each other the paw patrol does need you both and you will be friends forever is this clear" Max looked at Marshall then at Rocky

"Max I don't even remember attacking Marshall" Rocky lowered his head "I can't imagine what Marshall sees when he looks at me, a monster? Not a friend?"

Marshall tempted to sit up again but this time Max forced him down, tears fell from Marshall's eyes

Max looked at Marshall "Marshall you have to stop thinking of Rocky as someone who will hurt you and as a friend who cares and loves you"

"I... I..." Marshall closed his eyes but had yet again another vision of Rocky attacking him, this time it was when Rocky bit into his side "..." Marshall released a river of tears

Max signed "Ok then i have no choice but to do what i didn't want to do then Marshall I'm sorry this may hurt abit but i'm going to remove the memories of today which means you will not remember Rocky attacking you"

"Max is that a good idea?" Ryder questioned concerned for Marshall's health "He's been through so much already, if that's going to hurt him.."

"Do it.." Marshall opened his eyes looking at Max "I don't want to remember, if it hurts me I'll gladly take that pain"

"But Marshall" Rocky walked over to him

"Rocky please I can't take this... it hurts more to remember" Marshall gulped "I don't want to remember this pain, I trust you Max"

Max smiled "He will be fine after it the whole thing will only hurt like a needle" Max teleport inside Marshall and made him freeze in place as he started doing it

Ryder and Rocky watched Marshall closely

"Max please just don't hurt him" Tears fell from Rocky's eyes

Max appeared 5 minutes later "Wait for it" Marshall unfroze and looked at Max "Ok Marshall the last thing you should remember is us looking for Rocky"

Marshall blinked several times "Where am I?" he looked up at Max in confusion "What's going on?"

Max looked at Marshall "Whats the last thing you remember?"

"Um..." Marshal thought for a moment "We were looking for Rocky, then nothing" He looked around at his surroundings "What happened? How did I get here? And why does my head hurt? Did I have an accident or something?"

"Do you remember anything before now do you know who we are" Max asked

Marshall looked confused "Of course I do! don't be silly Max, but tell me did I hurt myself again? and knock myself out?"

Max shook his head "No you didn't dont worry about anything Marshall as long as you remember who me Ryder and Rocky are and we are all friends everything is all ok"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I remember that?" Marshall asked confused "What's going on?"

Max smiled "its ok Marshall dont worry about it and for your head just lay down and rest"

"Oh" Marshall looked up at Rocky and saw something looked wrong "Rocky? What happened?"

"Err... Um..." Rocky bit down on his lip "Nothing..." He couldn't lie to his best friend, but he couldn't tell him he almost killed him either

Max looked at everyone "ok then lets all rest abit more then I will do something epic" max lied down on his pup pillow

"Huh?" Marshall said in a confused voice "I don't get it... Why are you all hiding something from me! I pee'd myself again didn't I?!"

"O fine I fell over and rolled down a hill into some poo ok Marshall thats what we were hiding from you" Max smirked

Marshall rolled his eyes "What's really going on? How did I end up here? We were looking for Rocky then I was here"

Max rolled his eyes "fine you and I were coming here when you randomly blacked out for some reason why we dont know but I carryed you here and then we found Rocky and now"

"Oh, then thanks Max" Marshall smiled "Now what?"

Max smiled "no problem Marshall now im going to rest"

Before anyone could respond Ryder received a call on his pup pad "Hello Ry.." He paused seeing Chase's face "Hi Chase what's up?"

" _Ryder? We need help! Oh no! SKYE! RUBBLE! ZUMA! Look out!"_ Chase suddenly yelled _"MOVE! Ryder help! It's... NOO! AHHH!"_

Chase disappeared under a blanket of white then the call ended

To be continued

* * *

 **I do not own Max**

 _Max's lines written by lovepawpatrol_


	16. Glimmer of Hope

**Max:** Lines done by lovepawpatrol

* * *

Chapter 16: Glimmer of Hope

Ryder looked at Marshall, Rocky and Max he put his pup pad away

"What's going on?" Marshall asked looking at Ryder "Is Chase ok?"

"I don't know, but we have to find them" Ryder said standing up

"How?" Rocky asked "Max is weak and we don't have any vehicles"

Max looked at Rocky as his pup house suddenly appeared and Ryder's ATV appeared repaired "that is done Ryder I will need your help I can't even stand up right now and Marshall you can go with Rocky"

"Thanks Max, I can take you with me if you like?" Ryder asked putting his helmet on

Max nodded "yes please Ryder I should have a bit more power by the time we get to the mountain"

Ryder smiled and gently picked him up then put him on his ATV "Lets go pups!"

Rocky jumped into his truck with Marshall

They started driving towards, Jake's mountain when they came to snow across the road

"Pups hit the brakes!" Ryder yelled to Rocky stopping his ATV just in time "Rocky!"

Rocky stopped but Marshall was thrown from his truck falling into the snow "Sorry Marshall, you ok?" he asked

"I'm ok" Marshall said getting to his paws "Where did all this snow come from?"

Max looked around a bit then looked up "Most likely off the mountain it looks like there was one of those what you call its" Max used his powers and melted the snow on the road "All clear lets go"

Marshall got back on Rocky's truck

"Next time buckle in" Rocky giggled following Ryder and Max

Ryder lead them towards Jake's "I hope they're all ok" he said to himself worried

"What's that?" Marshall pointed to trees, which were falling down towards them, a rubble noise was heard

Max looked at what Marshall was pointing to "O no that's what i was talking about its an AVALANCHE" Max made a heat shield around him, Ryder, Rocky and Marshall

The Avalanche hit and went around them, when it was over Ryder jumped off his ATV and looked at the snow

"Maybe that's what hit the other pups?" Rocky said avoiding the melted snow

Max looked at Ryder "You could be right Ryder we better get going then" the shield went down max right away lied down

Ryder picked Max up "But under all this snow we have no idea where to start looking"

"I do" Marshall said pointing to Chase's vehicle just down the road

Max looked over at Chase's vehicle "That's good lets start there but if they got hit by the Avalanche then they could be under a lot of snow anywhere around here"

Rocky jumped off his Vehicle with Marshall, right into a puddle "Oh man! Why does snow have to be wet!" he sighed

Marshall giggled then looked around, he smelt the snow walking away from Max, Rocky and Ryder "I found something!" he said digging in the snow

Max yelled out "MARSHALL STOP THEIRS A BIG HOLE UNDER THERE!"

"What?" Marshall asked as the wind blew Max' voice away, he kept digging until the ground around him start to shake "Oh uh! Um guys!"

Max used his powers to teleport Marshall next to him and Ryder "That was close Marshall i said there was a big hole under that the snow had just covered it over be very careful when you dig"

"Oh right, thanks Max" Marshall smiled running off smelling the snow "I think I smell... Chase?" he yelled back at the group then started digging again, but all he found was Chase's pup tag

Ryder ran over "Marshall what did you find?"

Marshall picked up the pup tag "It's Chase's"

Max flew over to them and saw the pup tag "I can teleport to Chase using that then i can bring him and the others back to you all if they are with him"

Without think Rocky started to dig, faster and faster, suddenly the snow beneath him collapsed

"ROCKY!" Ryder spun around as Rocky disappeared under the snow

Rocky fell and his a ledge "Ow my paw.." he said looking up

Max used his powers again and lifted Rocky up and placed him next to him and Ryder and Marshall "I did just say be careful digging now let me have a look at your paw" He looked at Rocky's paw "This is easy" He healed Rocky's paw "Now Ryder i will teleport to Chase using his collar then i will bring him and the others back here ok?"

"Be careful Max" Ryder said kneeling beside's Rocky

Max smiled "I will be Ryder" Max took Chase's collar off then disappeared he reappeared under a lot of snow as he looked around he saw Chase and the others "Ok then lets get you all back to Ryder" Max teleported them all back up to Ryder, Rocky and Marshall as they all reappeared Max fell to the ground again "god that's a lot of power"

"Chase!" Ryder knelt next to him "Marshall check on the others"

Marshall nodded and began to examine them, a few moments later he smiled "They're all fine Ryder, just need a bit warming up is all"

Ryder sighed relieved "Chase? Can you hear me?"

"Rrrr...rryder?" Chase said opening his eyes, he tried sitting up but clutched his side "ow"

Max smiled "Its good that they are all good i will heal Chase and then they all most likely will need some rest before doing anything else" Max walked over and healed Chase "You should be feeling better soon chase"

"Thanks Max" Ryder smiled patting his head

"Ryder sir, Katie, Mayor Goodway and Mr Porter are still missing" Chase said laying down "We have to find them!" he tried to sit up but had no strength

Max looked around "Ryder there are three signs over that way about 100 meters i will stay here with them"

"Very well, Rocky, Marshall come with me" Ryder said standing up

Marshall and Rocky followed Ryder leaving Max with the pups

"Max? I'm ccold.." Rubble said shivering

Max used his powers to make everyone come closer together as he put a heat shield up around them all "There this will warm you all up"

Chase sat up "Can't just stay here while they're all out there" he said trying to stand up but fell over

Max sighed "I know what you mean Chase, but you and the others are in no state what so ever to do anything right now I'm sorry please just rest"

Chase laid down and sighed

Meanwhile Ryder, Marshall and Rocky were looking for Katie, Mayor Goodway and Mr Porter

"Over there!" Marshall pointed to Chickaletta who was sitting on a berry bush "Chickaletta! We found you!" he said running towards the chicken

"Marshall stop!" Ryder yelled out seeing a cliff between Marshall and Chickaletta

Marshall turned around but before he knew it he fell over the edge

"MARSHALL!" Rocky ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down "Are you ok?"

"I'm... I'm... coldd..." Marshall replied on top of a frozen river

"We'll get you, hang on" Ryder pulled out his pup pad "Chase it's Ryder"

Chase answered "Ryder sir how's it going?"

"Chase you need to tell Max to come to us" Ryder replied in a worried voice, crack noises were heard below Marshall

"The ice is breaking!" Rocky yelled out slipping off the edge "Uh oh! Ahhh!" he hit the lake instantly breaking the ice and both pups fell below the water

"CHASE Hurry!" Ryder ended the call

Chase looked at Max "did you hear him?"

Max nodded "Yes i heard him you all stay inside the shield it will keep you all warm and safe" Max teleported to Ryder then lifted both pups out of the water and placed them next to Ryder as he started to dry them off and warm them up "you two should feel better in a minute"

"I'm frreeeezzzzyyyyy" Marshall said shivering

Rocky sighed "Yeah and I'm wet"

"Chickaletta is still over there on the bush" Marshall pointed across the river "Maybe Mayor Goodway is over there" he said standing up but couldn't move "I'm... so colld"

Max used his powers and a warm jacket on Ryder and very warm cloths on both Marshall and Rocky "You guys stay here you should warm up fast" Max flew over to the bush that Chickaletta was on "Hey Chickaletta is there anyone else over here with you?"

Chickaletta clucked and shook her head then started eating berries from the bush she was sitting on

Max sighed "how can you not be cold out here? Never mind do you know where the others are? cluck once for yes twice for no"

Chickaletta titled her head then clucked twice

"Dam ok then i will take you over to Ryder and the others so you will be safe" Max teleported himself and Chickaletta over to Ryder "Hey Ryder where is Jake right now i know Everest is with the other pups but isn't Jake also missing along with the other three?"

"No Jake's at his Mountain" Ryder said patting Rocky

The storm started to pick up again, rain poured down on them

Marshall and Rocky shivered more

"Ok then i have a lock on the other three people I'm going to teleport everyone including the pups i left in the shield back to the lookout i will need to rest after but everyone will be safe" in one big flash of white everyone appeared inside the lookout as Max fell to the ground

"Well we could alwa..." Mayor Goodway paused "Wait what? How did we get here?"

Katie giggled then fell into Ryder "Sorry Ryder, I hurt my ankle"

Ryder blushed but caught her "Thank you Max, are you ok? and it's fine Katie"

Max just lied on the floor "I will be ok Ryder"

"Looks like the storm is coming back" Ryder frowned looking out the doors "I don't think Adventure Bay will withstand another hit by it"

Max looked at Ryder "This one will be worse then the other one i can protect the lookout so everyone should come here".

"Alright, pups lets go round out everyone in the town and bring them here" Ryder said turning around "Wait a minute, where's Cassie and Hannah?"

"They were here when I left" Rocky said worried

Max had fallen asleep on the ground to regain his powers

"We have to find them!" Rocky ran out of the Lookout

Marshall and Chase followed him "Come back!" They yelled together, but the wind blew their voices away

Rocky continued to run along the beach

"Wait! Rocky!" Marshall yelled running faster then Chase

A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck a tree near Marshall, Chase saw a branch

"MARSHALL!" Chase screamed out as Marshall stopped

Marshall looked up at the branch "Uh oh" he said

CRASH

Rocky turned around to see both Chase and Marshall under the branch "No! guys!" he ran back towards them

Max awoke when he felt something was wrong "MARSHALL CHASE WHERE ARE THEY?"

"They went out chasing Wocky" Zuma said having drink

"They are in trouble" Max flew out of the lookout looking for them when he flew over Rocky at a fallen down branch he flew down and saw Marshall and Chase trapped, Max lifted the branch off them and landed next to them "are you guys ok?"

"Chase you're bleeding!" Marshall said gently pushing Chase off of him

Chase looked at his back, which had a deep cut from the tree "Oh so I am"

Marshall tried to stand up but yelped "I think I broke something" he said holding his front paw in the air

Max looked at both Marshall and Chase then used his powers to heal both of them fully "now you three are coming back with me to the lookout now"

"No, I have to find Cassie and Hannah, they saved my life" Rocky said running off

Marshall shook his head and ran after Rocky "Wait for me!"

Chase sighed "Sorry Max, guess I have to go with them"

"guess I'm going with you all then" max flew up to Rocky "Rocky do you have any idea of their last known position?"

"Nope, I'm just goi..." Rocky was cut off by a lightning bolt which struck just meter's in front of him sending him airborne, he hit the ground with a hard THUD "Ouch.."

Max went over to Rocky "you alright Rocky?"

"Yeah, I think so" Rocky stood to his paws only to fall into Max

Max sighed "you are not ok Rocky I will go look for them and being them to the lookout you three need to rest"

"No I'm fine" Rocky said standing to his paws "They saved me Max, I have to look for them... ow.. My head..." he collapsed

Max checked Rocky's head "he has a head injury I will heal his head injury then we can find Cassie and Hannah, Rocky wake up"

"Max?" Rocky said sitting up with Chase and Marshall's help

Max looked at him "slowly Rocky you may feel dizzy for a little bit so just take it slow let's all four of us go looking now we have to find them quickly and get back to the lookout before this storm gets worse"

Chase helped Rocky stand up "Lean on me if you need to"

"alright thanks Chase" Rocky said leaning on him "Where do we look?"

Chase helped Rocky stand up "Lean on me if you need to"

Max tried using his powers to look for them around town "I can't find them something must be blocking my tracking powers"

Somewhere outside adventure bay "Cassie hold on hunni, I got you" Hannah said trying to keep Cassie's head above the water "I will not let you die here after everything we've been through!"

Max suddenly felt something "could that be them o god guys I think I know where they are but we have to hurry I will teleport us their if you guys are ok with that?"

"Do it" Rocky said still feeling a bit tired

Max teleported all four of them as they reappeared right next to a fast moving river "my powers are telling me they are in that river" Max hovered above the river trying to look for them

Rocky looked at the water and walked into it

"Rocky? What are you doing?" Marshall asked watching him

"I have to save them" Rocky looked at the water he gulped then jumped in

"Rocky! The currents too strong!" Chase yelled out but it was too late Rocky was being taken by the water

Marshall dove in after him but was hit on the head by a log knocking him out

Max started to use his powers to try save everyone put he was suddenly hit by lightning "o not again not now" Max dropped out of the sky and into the water as he lost his powers the shield around the lookout went down as well

"Max?!" Hannah yelled swimming over to him still holding Cassie "Max! Wake up!"

Max slowly opened his eyes "what happened?"

Hannah held onto him and Cassie "i dont know sweety, you fell from the sky"

Max thought for a minute "o no it means I have lost my powers for a day dam it wait where is Marshall and Rocky?"

"I dont know" Hannah said struggling to keep herself above the water "Cassie's hurt though"

Max looked at her "take me to her I can help her even if I have lost my powers for now I still have other ways to heal after that we have to find Marshall and Rocky"

"She's here" hannah pulled cassie around to Max, while making it to the Rivers shore

Max looked at Cassie "ok then" max pull a green seed out of his fur" max put the green seed onto Cassie the seed then went into Cassie and made her glow green "she should be healed in about a minute" max then fell to the ground

Hannah pulled herself, Cassie and Max on the rivers bed "Whats that?" Hannah pointed to something just beneath the rivers surface being pulled by the current "Marshall!" Chase yelled out

Max stood up and jumped into the river he took hold of Marshall and threw him onto the bank next to Chase as a massive log smashed into the back of Max's head knocking him out cold as the river took him away under the water

To be continued


	17. To Survival or To Die

**Max:** Lines done by lovepawpatrol

* * *

Chapter 17: To Survival or To Die

Max was still being swept down the river

"its ok i got you" Hannah said grabbing hold of Max and pulling him from the water

Max came too to see Chase "that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would how is Marshall?"

"He's not breathing!" Chase said with his ear against Marshall's chest

"I wish I had my powers I'm not sure if a seed will be able to help him or not but may as well give it a try" max pulled another seed out of no where and placed it on top on Marshall

"What is that?" Chase asked Max

Max looked at Chase "it's a healing seed it's the same type of seed I gave to Cassie just before it should heal him fully just like my powers do"

"How can it heal him if hes not breathing?" Chase said panicking

Max sighed "my seeds have massive power inside them but it looks like it isn't working so we need to do CPR on him then roll him on his side this does mean we have to give him mouth to mouth

"I dont know how to do that, only Marshall knows" Chase looked at Marshall

Max looked at Hannah "my Marshall taught me but I will need a helping hand Hannah do you know CPR at all?"

"Not to well" Hannah frowned

Max sighed "ok then well when I tell you put your mouth to his and breath into him ok I will give him CPR"

Hannah nodded and knelt next to Marshall

Max started to push his paws on Marshall's chest and after pushing 10 times "now Hannah"

Hannah breathed into Marshalls mouth

Max looked at Hannah "is he breathing?"

Hannah listened to Marshall's chest "No" she shook her head

Max went back and did more CPR this time he pushed 15 times "now Hannah"

Hannah once again breathed into Marshall's mouth, Marshall woke up and almost instantly started coughing up water

Max right away rolled Marshall onto his side "it's ok Marshall get it all up and out"

Marshall kept coughing and bringing up water "Mmmmax?" He said trying to breathe

Max patted his back "it's ok Marshall don't try to talk just try and get your breath back first"

Marshall brought up more water then passed out

"Is he ok?" Chase asked worried "And where's Rocky?"

Max looked at Marshall "he will be ok as for Rocky I don't know I hope his ok"

A few moments later Marshall came to and tried to sit up

Max sighed "not so fast Marshall take it slowly we are here it's ok you may feel a bit dizzy or weak for a bit but I'm sure you already know that since your an EMT pup"

Marshall nodded and laid down still coughing "Rrrrrrocky? ...Where issss he...?" he asked between breaths

Max shrugged "we don't know where Rocky is Marshall I will go looking for him now that I know you are ok"

"No... I have... to help..." Marshall forced himself to his paws but fell down

Max sighed "o Marshall you should know that you wouldn't have the strength to walk yet, fine if you want to come with me I will support you as you walk Hannah and Chase you two want to come with us Hannah you would have to carry Cassie but I think it best if we stick together"

"I agree we should stick together" Chase said in agreement with Max

Marshall nodded as Hannah picked Cassie up

"ok then Chase if your good to go I will take the lead and since the river is going that way I think we should head the same way Rocky was most likely taken that way so let's go" max started walking at a slow place so everyone could look around and to make sure they didn't miss Rocky

Marshall almost lost his balance but Chase stopped him from falling

"It's ok buddy I got you" Chase smiled helping Marshall to lean on Max while Hannah looked around

"Thanks Chase" Marshall said leaning on Max "I hope Rocky's ok"

Max sighed "I feel so useless without my powers, and I really hope he is ok do you see anything Hannah"

"Afraid not sweety, no sign yet" Hannah replied looking around

"Max you're not useless you saved my life without your pp..p...pppow..." Marshall's vision went black

Max looked at Marshall "Marshall is everything ok you don't look so well?"

Marshall fell to the ground "I.. I... don't feel so good" he said laying on the ground

Max looked at Marshall "he could still have water in his lungs which isnt good at all"

"We can't stop.. we have to find Rocky" Marshall said forcing himself to his paws but felt like he had no energy "Max please help me walk"

Max lowered himself "get on my back I will carry you Marshall while we look for Rocky"

"Thanks Max" Marshall said carefully getting on Max's back "He could be anywhere down this River"

Max got up and started walking slowly again "we will find him Marshall dont worry"

"Hold on guys" Hannah said putting Cassie on the ground "I think I see something" she walked into the side of the River and picked up a green object "It's Rocky's cap"

Max looked at Hannah "its Rocky's cap that means we are on the right path he must have come this way"

A lightning bolt burst from the Thunderstorm hitting between the group, they were thrown in different directions, with Marshall landing on Max, Hannah and Cassie were thrown backwards,

Chase was the only one not thrown "Everyone ok?"

Max moaned "yer I think so Marshall you good?"

Marshall mumbled something no one could understand

Hannah stood up and picked Cassie up

"Marshall talk louder so we can hear you come on we have to find Rocky" max suddenly chucked up blood

"Hunni are you ok?" Hannah asked Max looking worried as Marshall sat up

"I said I feel horrible..." Marshall replied falling off of Max onto the ground

Hannah sighed "Well this rescue isn't going well"

Max looked at her "I'm good thanks Hannah we must find Rocky for all we know he could be hurt badly"

"I hope he's not hurt" Chase said helping Marshall to his paws "You good buddy?"

Marshall shook his head then coughed up water

Max frowned "I thought as much he still has water in his lungs his at risk of secondary drowning listen Marshall you have to being up all the water in your lungs"

"Hows he going to do that?" Chase questioned

Max scratched his head "we need to make him chuck up so all the water comes out I use to have a seed that made pups chuck up but ran out of those so I dont know"

"I do" Hannah placed Cassie on the ground "Roll him on his side"

Max rolled marshall on to his side "ok then Hannah you got this"

"Marshall open your mouth, i had to do this with Cassie before" Hannah said as Marshall opened his mouth, she put her fingers down his throat and he instantly started coughing up water "We don't know how much waters on his lungs though"

Max watched "thats something I have never seen done before but it sure works and he will stop being up water when its all gone"

"First time for everything max" hannah giggled

Marshall kept coughing and bringing up water, he coughed that much his face turned red

Max sighed "indeed there is Hannah how much water is in his lungs but his bought up so much already god"

"He must have been under the water for a while, if Marshall has this much I'd hate to imagine the state Rocky's in" Hannah frowned rubbing Marshall's back

Max thought to himself "why did I chuck up blood for whats wrong inside of me and where are you Rocky" max looked up at the sky as rain hit his face

"You... o...ok Mmmmax?" Marshall asked finally finishing coughing up water

Max looked at Marshall "mmmm im good Marshall just worried that's all how do you feel?"

"Tired" Marshall said trying to sit up but fell down

"thats normal after what just happen so get back on my back and I will carry you again" Max lowered himself

Marshall nodded and got on Max's back "Sorry Max, I know your not too good either"

"I'm good Marshall im all good so you have nothing to be sorry for we have to find Rocky so lets go" Max started to walk slowly

Chase could hear a roaring noise "What is that?"

"Look" Hannah pointed in the distance

Marshall followed her finger "A waterfall?"

"Oh my, darlings I hope Rocky didn't go over that thing" Hannah said as Chase spotted something lodged between two rocks "Careful Chase" she warned

Chase nodded and stood on a rock "Its.. Rocky's puptag"

Max looked at where Chase saw Rockys pup tag "o that's really not good we have to find him fast"

Chase grabbed the puptag in his mouth and went back to the group

"C..chase? is.. that" Marshall paused looking at the puptag, Hannah took it off Chase

"It's blood, and fresh" Hannah said studying the puptag "Looks like it was torn off"

Max was very worried now "thats Rockys blood I know it something bad has happen to him come on" Max ran off

Marshall jumped off Max's back and went to the edge of the water fall "Could he have gone over?" he asked looking down

"Marshall! Not so close" Hannah said approaching him

The cliff surrounding Marshall started to give way, he looked over further "I think I see him!" he said then the cliff collapsed

"MARSHALL!" Chase yelled as Marshall fell out of view towards the bottom

Max didnt think and jumped off after Marshall "MARSHALL IM COMING"

Marshall was falling, the closer he got to the bottom the image of something laying on the edge of the river below became clearer. "Rocky!" he yelled then, he hit the water with a hard SPLASH, winding him he began to sink beneath the surface

Rocky thought he heard a noise, but he couldn't move every bone and muscle in his body hurt

Max hit the water soon after Marshall also seeing "Rocky"! As max went under he hit a rock which broke his front right leg as he had no energy left he went right to the bottom

Marshall shook his head opening his eyes he saw Max and quickly grabbed him, and tried to swim back to the surface but his vision began to fade, he felt two arms grab him and Max pulling them to the surface

"You all will be just fine" A voice spoke placing Marshall and Next right next to Rocky

Rocky watched the figure place both pups next to him "W..who are you?" he questioned in a weak voice

"Hush now, you need rest" The figure of what looked like a woman spoke, placing her hand on Rocky and making him go to sleep

Max moaned in pain he couldnt move or open his eyes due to the massive amount of pain he was in

"So you're Max" The figure said, placing her hand on him "Geez, you're in a bad way, no power hey? I wonder"

Chase, and Hannah arrived to see a Woman place her hand on Max, she faintly glowed white as did Max

"Hey! Get away from them!" Chase yelled out running towards the 3 pups

"Crap!" The woman sighed "I'm sorry Max I can't give you anymore power" she said standing up "But what I gave you should be enough until your powers return"

Max stopped moaning and started to heal

"Max! Marshall!" Chase yelled out approaching them "Rrocky?"

Hannah walked up behind him holding Cassie "Hello darling, who are you?" she asked the woman

"My name, well that is something you'll learn in time, Max should be able to take it from here" She said smiling "However I must be off, got places to be, things to do" she vanished in a flash of white

Chase shook his head and approached the 3 pups "Max? Are you alright?" he asked looking at both Rocky and Marshall

Max slowly opened his eyes "w what happen"? He said looking at Chase

Chase shrugged "I don't know buddy, we just got here and a woman was just here but vanished, do you know her?" he asked as Hannah examined Rocky and Marshall

Max moved his head to his side "a woman no I dont sorry"

"She seemed to know you" Marshall said opening his eyes up, trying to move but he coudn't

"Marshall sweety how you feeling?" Hannah asked noticing a bad wound on Rocky's side which was bleeding "Rocky needs medical attention"

Marshall shot up but fell down "Don't worry about me, help Rocky"

Max "I dont know any women but katie" max then walked over to Rocky and used the power he had been given somehow to stop Rockys bleeding

"How did she give you power?" Chase titled his head looking at Rocky "Will he be ok?"

Max "I dont know im just going with it and he needs Katie right away with out my powers I cant heal him fully"

A bright light engulfed the area "Hello" the woman said appearing before them "Lovely to meet you Max"

Max was shocked "hi who are you?"

"Lets say a friend of Silvex" The woman then scratched "Wait you know Silvex correct?"

"Huh? What's she talking about Max?" Chase asked helping Marshall to his paws

Max "yes I know him very well and dont worry Chase its ok"

"Well then, it's an honor to meet you Max" The woman knelt besides Rocky "This Rocky has so much bravery"

"Who are you sweety?" Hannah asked causing the Woman to stand up

"Ah yes, Hannah" She looked at Max "My name is Natalie"

Max thought for a minute "Nataile never heard of before sorry and yes he has been" max smiled

"Oh I know you haven't heard of me, I'm.. Well I'm a long story... that's what.." Natalie chuckled "Anyway sorry I couldn't give you anymore power, you see my powers are not like your's, but I can do this" in a flash of white everyone was teleported inside Katie's Clinic

Max was surprised "wow thats epic thanks nataile" max tried to smiled but couldn't

Katie walked into her clinic after seeing a light, she saw Max, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Cassie, Hannah and a woman she didn't know "What? Where did you all come from?"

"Katie! Rocky needs help" Chase said pointing to Rocky on the floor

"What happened?" Katie asked running over to the group

Max looked at Katie "no time to explain right now please help Rocky Katie"

Katie nodded kneeling besides him "What happened to him? these injuries, they're bad, was he in a fight or something"

"No" Marshall shook his head "He fell over a waterfall"

"How did that happen?" Katie asked then picked Rocky up placing him on a table 'Never mind, I have to work fast to save him"

"He'll live right?" Chase asked worried

Katie smiled "Yes Chase, you should know me I won't let any of you pups die" she said started to clean and stitch Rocky's injuries

Natalie looked up at the Clinic's roof which half of it was missing, and had plastic on it "Wow, storm damage right?"

Katie nodded "We had a tornado here, not long ago" she looked over at Max "How are you Max?"

Max "im alright Katie thanks please take care of the others"

Marshall suddenly passed out falling into Max, Hannah placed Cassie on a cushion then checked Marshall

"Is he ok?" Chase asked worried

Hannah frowned "I think he's exhausted"

"Max? Mind popping him over there" Katie said pointing to another table

Max did as was asked of him and put Marshall were Katie asked before lying on the floor himself

Katie finished fixing Rocky up, she pulled a blanket over the Mix-breed and turned to Max, kneeling besides him "I think you need rest Max"

Max looked at Katie and nodded "I agree"

Katie lifted him up placing him next to Marshall on the same table "What about you Chase?"

"I'm fine Katie" Chase said sitting besides Cassie

"And Cassie? How is she?" Katie asked Hannah

Hannah looked at Cassie "She'll be ok, she's just sleeping"

Katie nodded "Aright then, you all get some rest I'll let Ryder know you're all here safe" she said smiling

Rocky started to scream, and toss and turn

Natalie placed her hand on his head "Nightmare, and a nasty one, I'm afraid I do not have the power to help him, Max maybe you can do something? I can try and give you more power"

Max sighed "sadly I can't do much about nightmares but I can give it my best shot I will need some power but"

"Alright Max" Natalie knelt in front of him, she held out her hand which glowed white, and a small white rocky appeared in it "This may look small, but its very powerful, take it and place it in your paw your body will then absorb it giving you power"

"NOOO!" Rocky screamed loudly, his body shaking

Katie was at his side in seconds, she felt his pulse, a worried look appeared on her face

"What is it?" Marshall asked looking at her

"His pulse.. it's racing, what ever he's having a nightmare about is killing him" Katie said placing her hand on Rocky's head

Natalie looked at Max "Hurry Max, take the rock, or Rocky will die"

To be continued


End file.
